Legendary Soldiers of the Elements
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: I dedicate this story to Seeker, because I think she would've liked it. It's close to one year after Metal Fury, and the world is about to be threatened by a threat bigger and badder than Nemesis on so many levels. No one, not even the Legendary Bladers will be able to stop it, so who will? The Legendary Soldiers of the Elements, that's who.
1. Prologue

**A/N: 'Kay, a couple things you guys should know before I start: **

**First: I'm putting The TSA on hold until the end of July. I'm also doing that with my crossover story A Tale of Two Potters. **

**Second: I tried writing a story like this once, but no one really seemed to like it and I took it down. This is a rewritten version of that story. Hope you guys like this version more than the other. **

**Now that that's done, let's get moving. **

**Gingka: -nervously- Is this another insanity story? **

**Me: No, this time it's different. But it still involves you. **

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The man obscured by shadows sat at his desk, writing something on the papers in front of him.

The papers? Pictures of the Legendary Blader Warriors. He hated them with all his heart and soul. They would have to be eliminated. Someday, but not today; he didn't have any intention in causing a worldwide panic. Yet.

Someone knocked on the door. The man called in a monotonous voice, "Enter."

The leader of Squad 13 entered the room. "Sir, we have located the island."

"Well, where is it?" the man asked.

"It's one of the northern islands of Scotland. I'm sending my men there as we speak."

"Good. I would advise you to head there yourself, in case you-know-who comes to call."

The squad leader tensed, then assumed his normal position. "Yes sir."

He saluted, and walked out of the room.

The man watched him go, then turned back to his desk. He brushed away the Legendary Blader pictures, revealing pieces of paper with writing on them. One said:

You will regret your ambition to rule the world. The Queen does not serve anyone.

"Oh, she will serve me," the man muttered. His voice rose in level as he talked. "I shall be the sole controller of the Queen, and once she bows down to me, I shall rule this world until the end of time! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**An Island as Northern From Scotland as You Can Get**

Men wearing warm clothing walked around, trying to find what they were looking for.

Behind a rock, a figure dressed all in black watched them. The only part the black cloth didn't cover was an eye. A single, golden-brown eye. That eye was surveying the men with fury and disgust at what they were doing.

The figure, it was a girl, pressed a finger to the bulge in her mask that meant her right ear.

"Hello, sir? It's me. Yes, I found the men. They're on an inhabited island as north from Scotland as you can get. No, the stars haven't fallen yet, but I assure you that they will fall soon. That boy at the observatory told me about them two weeks ago, so it should fall at some point within this week. Return? To wait? I can't return. Why should I? I've done all I can do to protect the Queen from being discovered?" The girl sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll return. Yeah, whatever. Over and out."

The girl took her finger off her ear, watched for when it was all clear, then slunk away.

* * *

**A/N: And that, my friends, is all for now. This story needs 4 more OCs, all girls, so what y'all are going to have to do is PM me OCs with this form: **

**Name: **

**Age (12 - 16 is the limit): **

**Where she lives: **

**Appearance:**

**Clothes: **

**Color (Earth is green, Air is white, Water is blue, and Magic is purple): **

**Beyblade (Must have element names. For example: Earth Phoenix): **

**Beyblade description (be very detailed, please [must have element colors as the color]): **

**Special moves (up to 4): **

**Beyblade before transformation: **

**And that's all. I already have OCs for Fire and one that I'm not telling you about. **

**Only one OC per author or authoress, please! **

**By the way, if any of y'all can, one of the OCs has to live in Scotland, kay? **

**Thank you, and see you guys next time!**


	2. What's Going On?

**A/N: Okay! I am pleased to announce that all the OCs I need have been sent in! Thank you to GoldenAngel999, Ryugafangirl Riga, RyuugaAndSakyo, and goctyudicbdkvhb17 for your OCs! All the spots are taken, so I don't need OCs anymore. **

**Anyhoo, this chapter, the gang figures out what exactly is going on when they catch wind of the falling lights. Enjoy! **

**And now, without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of my Legendary Soldiers story! **

**Yuki: Gryffyn does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, but she wishes she did. I don't. **

**Me: What did you say? -raises fingers in snapping position-**

**Yuki: I take it back! I take it back! **

* * *

**Three Days Later - Yuki's Observatory**

Yuki was working late on repairs to one of his smaller telescopes, when he suddenly heard a beeping noise.

He dropped the wrench he was using, and rushed over to his computer. A sentence was flashing on the screen.

_**Falling Stars Detected Two Miles From Earth**_

Yuki rushed over to his humongo telescope, and peered into it.

Sure enough, he saw six lights fall into Earth's atmosphere right then.

"I knew it!" he said excitedly. Then he suddenly looked again. "Huh?"

The lights weren't falling in the same direction. They were falling in different directions, across the globe. They went below the horizon and disappeared from view.

Yuki didn't know what that meant, but he could certainly guess.

"Not again," he muttered.

* * *

**The WBBA Headquarters**

Gingka and the gang (Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, and Benkei) walked up to Ryo Hagane's office, confused about why they had been called up there.

"Hey, kids," Ryo greeted them. Hikaru smiled.

"Hey, Dad," Gingka replied. "So why did you call us up here?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Kenta asked.

Ryo ran a hand through his fiery hair. "I'm not exactly sure how to explain it, kids," he admitted. "But I think Yuki can explain it better than I can."

They looked past him to see Yuki on the monitor, at the moment typing on a computer that was off camera. He was muttering, "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Hey, Yuki," Gingka greeted him. "Long time, no see,"

"YOU SWINE!" Yuki suddenly yelled, slamming a fist on his desk. Everyone jumped back, freaked out by his outburst. He noticed them and smiled sheepishly at the camera.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I was trying to find a star."

"A star?" Madoka asked. "What star?"

"I guess I'd better explain," Yuki deduced from their confusion.

"Last night, I was up in my observatory making repairs on one of my telescopes. My computer suddenly began to beep. It said on the screen that six falling stars had been detected falling two miles from Earth's atmosphere. When I looked through my telescope, I saw them falling into the atmosphere. The strange thing was, I saw them falling in different directions, just like last time, you know? But they were separate lights, not one whole star split into pieces."

"That's pretty weird-sounding," Benkei said reluctantly. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?"

Yuki raised in eyebrow at him in a _Seriously?_ kind of way, then got up. They heard him rummaging for something off camera, then he reappeared with a file folder.

"I had my different telescopes take pictures of what I saw, and they're right here."

He showed them one picture. It clearly showed six streaks of light falling to Earth. There was a date and time in the lower left hand corner.

"Twenty-two, six, fourteen, twenty-four oh five," Kenta read. "It's just random numbers."

Yuki looked stunned. "You mean you guys have never heard of army time?"

"Nope." everyone said simultaneously.

"Wow, I use it all the time. Anyway, in army time, let's say, when they reach 1:30 in the afternoon, they don't say 1:30. They say 13:30. Twenty-four oh five is army time for 12:05. And the three numbers? It's a date. The USA is the only country to use it another way. When someone says twenty-two, six, and fourteen..."

"They're saying the date!" Gingka caught on.

"Exactly. So can you guys guess what the date is?"

"I got it!" Kenta said. "That picture was taken at 12:05 on June 22nd, 2014!"

Yuki nodded, smiling.

"Yep. This picture was taken last night. All the pictures in this file were taken at the same time at different angles. I know what I saw, Benkei, and I wasn't dreaming."

"So what were you doing a minute ago?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Oh, that? I was just trying to find out where they landed. I calculated the trajectory of the directions of the falling stars, and I was able to find where two landed. The reason I shouted 'you swine' is because I was only able to find those two."

"So where are they?" Gingka asked, getting excited.

"I'm sending Ms. Hikaru the map right now," Yuki said, typing on the computer.

"Thanks for the help, Yuki!" Gingka praised. "If we end up searching the world again, would you want to come?"

"Sure!" Yuki said happily. "I'm interested in what's happening this time."

Hikaru plugged her computer into the large screen, and a map of the world showed up on the screen. She asked Yuki if he could walk them through it.

"Sure."

Yuki began to type, and small pinpoints of light appeared on the screen.

"These are the two that I found so far," he said. "One is somewhere near..." he squinted at his computer screen. "Kyoto, I think? Yeah, Kyoto. The other one is in Venice, Italy."

"How are we going to find the stars in populated towns like those?" Kenta asked aloud.

"There are tournaments happening there soon," Ryo informed them. "At least you would have an excuse to go there. Kyoto can be reached easily, but you'll have to take a plane to get to Venice."

"Ah. Thanks for the info, Yuki!" Gingka thanked. "Get down to Metal Bey City quick as you can!"

Yuki grinned. "Tell you what. I'll meet you guys in Kyoto. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay then. See you guys in Kyoto!"

Yuki waved, then signed off.

* * *

**Outside the Building**

The girl dressed all in black was listening through a bug she had put on the back of the purple-haired boy's shirt as they had walked inside. A risky move, but taking risks ran in her family.

She put a finger to her ear.

"Sir? The boy from the observatory found two of the stars. What do I do now? Follow them? Around the world? And how, exactly, do I do that? Turn into a stowaway, oh that's a good one. I'll get caught before they even get to Venice. I know my family takes a lot of risks, but they don't take one as large as being a stowaway." The girl sighed heavily again. "Fine. I'll do it. On one condition: after this adventure, I'm done. Oh I know it's not a fair compromise, but I want to actually go to college someday. Yes sir. Over and out."

* * *

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too long. The first OC will be introduced in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Ciao for now! **


	3. The Kyoto City Battle!

**A/N: Whassup? First OC is introduced! **

**I now have an OC that's going to be working for the bad guys. If any of you guys want to send in OCs for the bad guys, PM them to me, okay? I think two more would be good. **

**Now, let's get started! **

**Gingka: Gryffyn does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, but she wishes she did. **

* * *

"HELLO, BLADERS!" Blader DJ yelled. "And welcome to the tenth annual Kyoto City Battle!"

The crowd cheered.

"We've got a great crowd for you beyblade fans out there competing in this awesome tournament, including..."

Gingka's face appeared on screen.

"... the famous Gingka Hagane and his Cosmic Pegasus YEAH!"

The crowd cheered again, louder than before.

"So let's get this party started, shall we?" Blader DJ asked.

"First up is a girl that you all probably recognize... Kimiko Yamisaki!"

A 13 year old girl rose up into the stadium as the crowd cheered.

"Would ya get a load of that girl's appearance?" Madoka remarked.

She did have a point. Kimiko had straight, hip-length black hair, black eyes with a tint of red, and pale olive skin, along with a white skull hair clip with strands of red hair attached to it. She also wore a black sleeveless a turtleneck top, along with a black miniskirt and Gothic boots. Her bey gear was strapped around her thighs and she wore a black fingerless glove on only her right hand.

"And her opponent..."

Another girl that looked to be around twelve rose up into the stadium as he spoke.

"The gal from California... Alex Driscoll!"

Alex had curly sandy hair down to her shoulders, and wore a trench coat over a sand-colored v neck, black shorts, and white high tops.

Kimiko smirked, and said to her, "You don't look so tough,"

Alex's green eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate me," she retorted. "I'm much tougher than I look."

"Okay then, lemme see what you've got,"

Kimiko took out a beyblade and a launcher. So did Alex.

"Let's get started then!" DJ yelled. "3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

The two beys spun around in the stadium for only a second, until Alex decided to send her bey for an attack.

"Attack, Storm Anubius!"

Her beyblade spun like lightning towards Kimiko's bey, and was able to knock it back a considerable amount.

"Whoa!" Gingka said. "Storm Anubius? That's like yours, Yuki."

Madoka got their attention by saying, "Alex had the right idea."

They both turned to look at her. She was typing on her computer, bringing up images of Alex's Anubius,

"By attacking right when the battle started, she was able to throw off Kimiko's bey's spin power. It's going to be really hard for Kimiko to get it back. The only downside is that now Alex's Anubius' attack power has lowered a bit."

Alex smirked at Kimiko. "Now that I've thrown off your spin power, I've got the upper hand!"

"I don't think so, kid."

Kimiko threw an arm out yelling, "Go now, Dark Nightmare!"

The bey wobbled, then righted itself. Alex's jaw dropped. "What?"

Dark Nightmare they spun over and pushed Alex's Anubius back in the stadium.

"How did you do that?" Alex demanded as she made her own bey push back.

"How did she do that?" Kenta asked in astonishment.

Madoka's fingers flew over her laptop. She gasped when she saw Kimiko's Dark Nightmare.

"Look at this!"

She showed the boys (except for Kyoya, who was sitting too far back to see) her computer.

"Kimiko's Dark Nightmare has an Extreme Flat Performance Tip! When Dark Nightmare's spin power lowers, the same thing Gingka's Final Drive Mode does happens."

"So she's able to get extra spin power from an Extreme Flat Performance Tip?" Gingka asked. Madoka nodded, and he turned back to the battle. "Man, she's good."

"Grrr!" Alex gritted her teeth.

'This is bad. I'll be kicked out of the battle before I can find it!' she thought.

She swept an arm out. "Get away, Anubius!"

Anubius pushed against Nightmare for a second, then it swirled back and away from it.

"Running away?" Kimiko asked. "Shame on you. A real blader should be battling her opponent! Not running away!"

"I'm not," Alex replied, and smirked. "Charge now, Anubius!"

Anubius spun faster and faster, until it charged towards Nightmare faster than before.

"What the- Anubius has an Extreme Flat too?!" Madoka said in astonishment.

"Man, this battle is awesome!" Gingka said, showing obvious signs of giddiness.

"So why is Kimiko still so calm?" Kyoya asked.

They blinked, and looked down at the battle.

Like Kyoya had said, Kimiko was standing still, watching the battle.

"Go, Anubius!" Alex yelled. "Show no mercy!"

Kimiko's eyes opened.

"If this is what the rest of the bladers at this tournament have to offer, then I shouldn't have come," she said.

Then she swept an arm out, and yelled, "Dark Nightmare! Special move!"

Dark Nightmare swirled away from Anubius, and it began to spin around the edge of the stadium.

"Shadow Movement!"

Nightmare swirled around and around, faster and faster, until it created a black flame that blocked the stadium from view. Alex shielded her eyes, and saw, to her great dismay, Anubius flying out of the stadium and landing some distance away. Her jaw dropped, and she said weakly, "I lost?"

The flames subsided, and Kimiko smugly caught a still-smoking Nightmare.

"There ya have it, folks!" DJ said. "The winner of the first round of the Kyoto City Tournament is Kimiko!"

As the crowd cheered, Alex walked over and picked Anubius up off the ground.

"I lost," she said again. "Now I'll never be able to find it."

"Hey."

Alex looked up to see Kimiko standing behind her, holding out a hand.

"You did good," she said. "Want to battle again sometime?"

Stunned, Alex looked down at the hand, then up at Kimiko. They were the same height. Then she smiled, and shook her hand, saying, "Sure! But next time, I'm going to win!"

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. Took me -looks- four pages, but I'm done. **

**-pause- **

**You all thought I would make Nightmare evolve, didn't you? Well, in a word, PSYCHE! I'm making Nightmare evolve in the ****_next_**** chapter! Which you guys are gonna have to wait for! **

**Next time: Gingka and Kimiko battle it out in the finals! **

**See you guys there, and don't worry, I'm not done with Alex yet! **


	4. The Kyoto City Battle Finals!

**A/N: I am very happy to say that people are liking this story! YAY! :) Which is good, considering that no one really seemed to like this story the last time I posted it. Oh well. The past is the past. Can't be rewritten. **

**10th Doctor: Yes it can! **

**Me: AH! How did you get here? **

**Doctor: With my TARDIS. -pats it- Anyway, to make up for scaring you, I'll do the disclaimer. **

**Me: I have a few things to say first, you can read those. **

**Doctor: Okay. -reads cue card- Gryffyn would once again like to thank the authoresses who sent her their OCs. She would also like to say that there are still two spots left if anyone wants their OCs to be with the bad guys in this story. **

**Me: Thank you. **

**Anyhoo, this chapter is the finals of The Kyoto City Battle! Gingka and Kimiko are gonna battle it out in this chapter, so hold onto your hats get ready for some awesome beyblade action! **

**Doctor: Gryffyn does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, but she thinks it would be cool if she did. **

* * *

Alex was at a vending machine, getting a water bottle. She opened it as she began to walk away from it.

"It's cool that I made a friend," she said aloud. "Kimiko seems really cool. I wonder if she knows about the song 'These Boots Were Made for Walkin'."

She giggled at her joke.

(**Get it? Since Kimiko wears those Gothic boots?**)

"Although," she continued, "it does stink that I lost so early in the tournament. In the first battle, no less! Now I won't be able to look for it! I'm beginning to think there aren't any bladers here who know about it. Man, I came here for—"

"Hey! Wait!"

Alex turned around to see Yuki running towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked. Yuki panted for a second, then politely bowed his head.

"I'm Yuki Mizusawa. You're Alex Driscoll, right?"

Alex shrugged with her hands (and water bottle) in her trench coat pockets. "In the flesh. I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want?"

"I heard you say 'it' a second ago. What did you mean by 'it'?" Yuki asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Alex looked around. Seeing no one, she went over to a bench nearby and motioned for him to sit down.

Then from a pocket of her trench coat, she pulled out a small computer that was a little bigger than Madoka's. Yuki watched her type in a password, then she pulled up something on her computer.

"Can you keep a secret?" Alex asked, leaning in close. She seemed relieved at Yuki's nod. "Okay. I'm into Astronomy. I've been fascinated by it for years. The DJ guy got it wrong when I said I was from California. I just put that there so they wouldn't question. I'm actually from Huntsville, Alabama."

"Where that space center is?" Yuki asked.

"You know about it? Yep, Huntsville is close to the U. S. Space and Rocket Center. I go there a lot.

"Anyway, about two weeks ago, I was in my tree house slash observatory..."

* * *

_Alex sat in a tree house, typing on her small computer, seeing from the light of a lantern. _

_Suddenly, her computer began to beep. These words flashed on the screen: _

_**Falling Stars Detected Two Miles From Earth **_

_She rushed over to a telescope on a small table under a window and peered into it. And there she saw six individual lights fall from the sky. Actually, she didn't need her telescope to see them. She quickly took a picture with a navy blue camera of the stars. _

_She was just in time, because the stars disappeared under the horizon and out of sight. _

* * *

"It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Alex finished. "Remember that star that fell about a year ago? Weirder than that. Here's why."

Alex took her camera out from her pocket, and plugged it into her computer.

The picture Alex had taken appeared on the screen.

"This picture shows the six lights. From this perspective, they all look the same, right?"

Yuki nodded.

"But I blew it up so I could see the stars better, and look what I found."

Alex pressed a key her computer.

The picture blew up, and Yuki saw the strangest thing in the world.

The stars were different colors.

Each star had a different color. One was green, one was white, one was orange, another was cerulean blue, and the two others were purple and black.

"That is definitely weird," Yuki agreed.

Suddenly, they heard the DJ say, "Five minutes until the final battle!"

"Sorry, Yuki. Gotta go."

Alex made to get up, but Yuki stopped her.

"Wait! You could sit with me and my friends if you want. We'll be cheering for Mr. Gingka."

"You, want me to sit with you?" Alex asked. Then she smiled. "No one's ever asked me that before! I'd love to!"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

"Get ready for the final battle of the Kyoto City Battle, folks!" the DJ yelled.

"Our finalists have pushed their way through all the battles throughout the day! They are the strongest bladers this annual battle has ever had the pleasure of having entered!

"Our first finalist... the one who needs no introduction... it's G-G-G-Gingka!"

The crowd cheered loud as Gingka up to the stadium. Gingka pumped his fist in the air, saying, "I'm so pumped! Let's get this started!"

"Get 'em, Gingka!" Kenta yelled from the stands.

"Yeah, we're all behind you!" Madoka added.

"B-B-B-BULL! Go, Gingka!" Benkei yelled. Alex (who was sitting next to him [unfortunately]) bent over and shook her head, trying to repair her shattered eardrums.

"And our second finalist... the girl who wields Dark Nightmare: Kimiko!"

"Win it, Kimiko!" Alex yelled.

Kimiko looked over at Gingka saying, "It's pretty cool that I got this far. I get to battle you. Unfortunately," she prepared her launcher and aimed it at him. "This is where I will also beat you!"

Gingka readied his too. "Try me," he said. Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"Let's get this party started!" Blader DJ said, beginning the count off. "3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

"Show no mercy, Nightmare!" Kimiko shouted.

The two beys spun around the stadium, smashing into each other at one spot and then again at another.

"Ho boy!" the DJ yelled. "Our two competitors are starting off strong! Their two beys are smashing into each other again and again! This battle is intense, folks!"

"You're pretty good!" Gingka shouted to Kimiko.

"You too. But this is where the battle ends! Here we go, special move! Fake Angels!"

Nightmare stopped swirling around the stadium, and multiplied until the duplicates surrounded Pegasus.

"What?" Gingka gasped. "Which one's the real one?"

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Kimiko said smugly.

"Grr! Fine, I will! Pegasus, Smash Mode!"

Pegasus switched modes and began to ram into each duplicate. The real one, however, he never smashed into.

"What the- where's the real one?" Gingka said in confusion.

"Over here!" Kimiko suddenly yelled. "Go, Nightmare!"

Nigthmare slammed into Pegasus from behind, sending Pegasus into the air.

"Look at that! Pegasus gets sent into the air by Kimiko's Nightmare! Is this the end of the battle?"

"Not done yet! Regain your balance, Pegasus!"

Pegasus crashed back into the stadium, and began to spin again. It smashed into Nightmare and began pushing it back.

Kimiko gritted her teeth. "Grr! Two can play that game! Push back, Nightmare!"

Nightmare did. The two beys were pushing, their owners growling in determination.

"Man!" Alex commented. "This battle is intense!"

It was. Gingka's Legendary aura began to glow around him. Kimiko looked at it in surprise, but kept pushing. So did Gingka. Harder, and harder...

Suddenly, a pillar of glowing bright purple burst out of Nightmare. Pegasus stopped pushing, and Gingka looked at it in shock. "What the..."

The pillar rose up in the air, then headed towards the ground. It landed right on Kimiko, and then some of it bounced off and hit Nightmare again. It repeated the pattern, from Nightmare to Kimiko and back to Nightmare.

Up in the stands, Yuki and Alex gasped. They were both thinking the same thing.

'The purple star must've fallen into Nightmare!'

* * *

When the purple cleared, Kimiko was still standing, with purple flames surrounding her body. Purple flames also surrounded Nightmare too.

Kimiko's appearance had changed. She now had pale skin and bright purple hair that had shrunk down to her waist. Her hair also had bangs, and a silver circular headpiece went under them and around her head.

Her clothes had changed too. Kimiko now wore a white, ruffled Greek toga that went down to her knees, and brown strap sandals. Two gleaming purple arm braces were on her wrists.

Then, as the flames subsided, she changed back to normal. The flames around Nightmare had died down too, but Nightmare had now changed.

Nightmare now had a shiny, black Attack type Fusion Wheel instead of a silver one. The face bolt depicted two mystic dragons facing each other, so only the sides of their heads were visible. The energy ring looked like amethyst-looking metal, and the spin track and performance tip were made of some unknown material.

Confused, Kimiko looked down at herself, then her bey. "What just happened?"

She gasped at the sight of her bey. "What the- Nightmare?"

Gingka was shocked too. Then he was surprised to see Kimiko smile slightly.

"I can ask questions later. For now, let's see what you can do. Nightmare!"

The two of them were surprised to see Nightmare spin towards Pegasus like the speed of light. It easily knocked Pegasus out of the stadium.

Out of desperation, Gingka called out a special move.

"Special Move! Cosmic Tornado!"

Pegasus swirled down in a tornado, knocking Nightmare out of the stadium. Kimiko jumped, and caught it before it hit the ground.

Gingka called Pegasus out of the stadium.

There was silence.

Then, the DJ broke it by saying, "Uh... well, after that odd thing that happened with Dark Nightmare, the winner of the tenth annual Kyoto City Battle is Gingka!"

The crowd began to cheer hesitantly at first, then they got louder.

Kimiko just stared at her bey in shock.

"What did you just do?" she whispered.

Nightmare started to glow a faint purple in response.

* * *

Gingka, the gang, Alex, and Kimiko sat in a room in the stadium. Alex and Yuki were explaining what they thought had happened.

"... considering that the stars, just like the one that fell about a year ago, fell into bey," Alex was saying. "The power of the purple star was amplified by Kimiko's spirit, and made Dark Nigthmare evolve. Nightmare is now a different beyblade."

They all turned to Kimiko, who just stared down at her beyblade in her hand.

"You evolved," Kimiko said to Nightmare. "Why did you evolve?"

"Well, we're not actually sure," Yuki admitted. "Not yet, anyway."

"Yuki told me that he found that another star had fallen somewhere in Venice, Italy," Alex said. "So I'm guessing it fell into a beyblade there, too. The problem is, we don't know who exactly got the star."

Gingka stood up. "I say we go to Venice immediately, and find out what's going on!" he proposed.

"Good idea," Kenta agreed, also standing up.

"Who are you kidding?"

They all turned to Kyoya, who was sitting in a relaxed position.

"There's no way you guys will be able to find this blader just by looking in major cities," he said, mostly to Gingka. "I'm not about to be dragged around the world by you people."

He stood up. "My goal is to defeat you, Gingka. And to do that, I need to become stronger than you. What I'm going to do is go around the world by myself, and doing just that."

Then he rose, and left the room.

Everyone looked at the door for at least a minute. Then Alex turned to Madoka and asked, "Is he always like that?"

Madoka shrugged. "You'd be surprised."

"It's okay," Gingka said. "Maybe Kyoya will be able to find another person that has another star if he goes on his own."

He turned to Kimiko and Alex. "Hey, do you guys want to come help us?"

The girls looked up at him in surprise (Alex) and confusion (Kimiko).

"Why do you want us to come?" Alex asked, voicing Kimiko's confusion along with hers.

"Cause you can help us," Gingka said simply. "Alex, you can help Yuki look for the places where the stars fell. And Kimiko, you're the first blader with a star that we've found. I'm sure there are a lot of people for you to battle, until you can fully master your new Nightmare."

Alex and Kimiko looked at each other. Then they looked up and said in sync, "Okay, we'll go."

Alex bounced up and down. "Man, this is so cool! Friends really are awesome!"

Everyone turned to her. "Do you mean to say," Madoka said slowly, "that you've never had a single friend?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope. Back in Alabama I'm considered to be a huge nerd. I got the best grades out of the entire seventh grade, I like certain movies and TV shows that some people have never heard of, and according to the stupid popular girls, I have no sense of style. I also like Astronomy, or as they call it, 'the subject meant for people who should get a life.' Because of that, no one has ever been my friend or actually accepted me until now,"

"Really?" Kenta asked. When Alex nodded, he said, "Well, I think you're cool. You understand Astronomy, and you're younger than Yuki!"

Yuki pinked.

Alex smiled. "Thanks, er... Kenta, right?"

Kenta nodded. Alex began to bounce up and down again. "This is so so awesome!"

Meanwhile, Kimiko was thinking in her own little world as everyone began to make plans for what they were going to do.

'I guess Alex and I have something in common after all. I've never had a friend before. I guess my father was right when he said beyblade brings people together. Maybe during the time we find the bladers that have the stars in their beys I'll make more friends.'

* * *

**Outside The Building **

"Sir, it's me. They found one of them. It's a girl. Her name's Kimiko Yamisaki. Her bey was previously Dark Nightmare. No, I don't know it's new name. She hasn't named it yet." Pause. "They're going to Venice next. Yes, I know what I have to do. Okay, sir. I'll do that. Over and out."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Now that is what I call a battle, if I do say so myself. Did the transformation surprise any of you? Hope it did. **

**Just a suggestion here, but you guys should start guessing on some things in your reviews. Such as: **

**Who is the girl in black? **

**Who is the Queen mentioned in the prologue? **

**Who is the person who hates the Legendary Soldiers? **

**And that's all I've got for now.**

**Wow, I wrote a lot this time. I guess listening to Rhapsody in Blue while you write must give you inspiration/a pep talk. Whatever. **

**GryffynGirl out. Peace! **


	5. The Lynx Attacks!

**A/N: Man, this has to be the longest Writer's Block I've ever gotten! **

**To start things off, GoldenAngel999 put what she thought about those three questions in the last chapter in her review. To answer your guesses, Angel: No, no, and maaaaaaaybe, I'm not really sure yet. **

**Anyhoo, since I just got out of a Writer's Block, this chapter may not be my best work, sorry! But I'm pretty sure it's going to be long. **

**I'm sorry to announce that I'm not going to introduce the next OC in this chapter. Sorry, Angel! But don't worry, it might be in the next one! Buuuut, another OC of mine will be introduced. Hope you like it! **

**And now, time to turn on Rhapsody in Blue and get goin'! You guys should really listen to Rhapsody in Blue, it's really good! George Gershwin, man! **

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious man seated at his desk looked up as the leader of Squad 1 (Intelligence Squad) burst in.

"Sir-"

The man interrupted.

"You should have knocked, where are your manners? This had better be important."

The squad leader took a deep breath, and began again.

"Sir, we've received reports of six stars falling from space. We assume they entered beys around the world, similar to the Nemesis Crisis last year. One of them has been found."

"Oh, really? Where?"

"The Kyoto City Battle that happened yesterday. We were unable to get any data on which beyblade it fell into, but we are using all of our resources, sir."

The man nodded. "You should be. You are dismissed."

The squad leader bowed, and exited the office.

Meanwhile, the man had brushed away the papers scattered all over his desk, finding what he was looking for: another anonymous note.

_You're making a mistake. You will regret your decision to resurrect the Queen. You will pay the consequences. _

"No," the man whispered, smiling wickedly. "You will be the one who shall pay the consequences."

Then he yelled, "JOHANNES!"

A teenager stepped up from the shadows.

"I want you to get out there," the man commanded him. "Find those bladers that have the five remaining stars and convince them to join us! And if you are unable to convince any of them to join..."

He let the threat go unfinished.

Johannes nodded his understanding, and walked out of the office.

* * *

**The WBBA Headquarters**

Ryo and Hikaru were in Ryo's office, talking to Gingka over a webcam.

"We found one, Dad!" Gingka was saying excitedly. "We found one in the Kyoto City Tournament!"

"Great!" Ryo praised. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah! She's right here,"

Gingka said to someone off the screen, "Hey, Kimiko! My dad wants to meet you!"

There was a pause, then footsteps, then Kimiko appeared on the screen.

"So are you Gingka's dad?" she asked.

"Yes. My name is Ryo Hagane, this is Hikaru, and what's your name?"

"My name's Kimiko," she replied. "Kimiko Yamisaki."

"Kimiko," Hikaru asked. "Do you mind if we look at your bey?"

"No."

Kimiko took Nightmare out of it's holder, and held it up for them to see. "This good?"

They were both pretty surprised. "What was your bey's name before it changed?" Hikaru asked.

"Dark Nightmare. I don't know what it's name is now, though."

"That Fusion wheel has never been seen before," Ryo said. "I guess you could name it anything you want."

Hikaru was looking at things on her computer. "The director's right," she said. "That Fusion wheel has never been seen before, and there's no info about it. But it looks to be a cross between the Dark fusion wheel and some other fusion wheel."

Kimiko raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Hey!" Gingka suddenly said. "That's what you could name it, Kimiko!"

"What could I name it?" Kimiko asked, confused.

"The fusion wheel is a cross between two fusion wheels! Cross Nightmare!"

Kimiko tilted her head, thinking about it. "Cross Nightmare," she muttered. Then she said, "I like it!"

Gingka turned to the monitor, and asked, "Hey, Dad! How are things going with Yu and Tsubasa?"

Ryo looked surprised. "Yu's doing fine, but I haven't seen Tsubasa in a while, though."

"But that's Tsubasa for you," Hikaru said. Kimiko noticed she said it a little hastily, but didn't say anything. "He's always off somewhere. Probably on a training journey."

"Without Yu?" Gingka asked. "That's weird. Well, I'll talk to you later, Dad!"

With that, he signed off.

Ryo and Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," Hikaru remarked.

Ryo nodded, then said loudly, "Did you get all of that, Tsubasa?"

The office door opened, and Tsubasa himself stepped inside. "Yes," he confirmed.

"What about Yume, did she hear all of it too?" Hikaru asked.

Tsubasa nodded, then gestured for someone to come inside the room.

A girl about eleven years old stepped into the room. She had silver hair, like Tsubasa, tied in a ponytail that went down to the middle of her back, and golden-brown eyes. Her clothes were a sleeveless brown tank top with lavender trim, white jean leggings, brown boots, and brown fingerless gloves. She was Yume Otori, Tsubasa's younger sister.

"I want you two to the same thing Tsubasa did last year," Ryo instructed them. "Those kids can't cover the world by themselves. You two go searching for those stars."

"Is that all you want us to do?" Yume asked.

Ryo shook his head. "Kenta caught Tsubasa at the Tower of Babel tournament. I don't want you two to get caught by anyone else traveling with Gingka and the others."

The siblings gave identical nods. Tsubasa said, "We'll be careful."

'I hope so,' Yume thought.

* * *

**Venice, Italy **

"I'm telling you," Alex said. "I've always wanted to go to Venice,"

Alex and Yuki were sitting on a bench along with Madoka, Kenta, and Kimiko, waiting for Gingka and Benkei to get out of the airport bathroom.

Sometime during the flight, Alex had changed her clothes. She now wore an unzipped navy blue hoodie with white letters on the front that said "BLUE LAKE", a white tank top underneath, navy blue shorts, white socks, and white Converses. Her hair was up in a clumsily made messy-bun.

"Yeah, I've never been here either," Madoka agreed. "But I've heard a lot about it."

"Me too!" Alex said excitedly, looking up from her computer. Then she went back to typing again. Yuki watched what she was doing, thinking, 'I hope Miss Alex knows what she's doing.'

About a minute later, Gingka and Benkei returned from the bathroom. That was the same time Alex said, "Jackpot!"

"What? What?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, what?" Benkei added.

"I've just discovered that there's a tournament happening here!" Alex said excitedly. "Tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Kenta said happily. "This way, we can find the next person with the second star, since I'm positive people are going to enter!"

"How'd you find out about that, Alex?" Madoka asked as they walked out of the airport.

"Oh, it was simple," Alex replied. "I just entered 'Beyblade tournaments in Italy' into the search engine. That took me to a page on the WBBA website, giving me a list of tournaments happening in Europe. The tournaments at the top of the list were all the ones happening this month. The tournament happening tomorrow was at the top. It was easy!"

"Yeah," a voice said. They looked around as it said, "Too bad things are going to get harder from here!"

A boy flipped down from off a nearby building, landing in front of them. He said, "Meow," before giving an insane cackle.

"Who's that guy?" Kimiko asked.

"Johannes!" Gingka said angrily.

"Good guess," Johannes replied, smiling wickedly. "I heard that little kitty over there tell you about how she found out about the tournament tomorrow,"

He pointed over at Alex.

"My master could use a girl like you," he said to her. "Join me and my master, in the search for the Queen!"

"The Queen?" Madoka questioned. "Who's the Queen?"

"Ah ah ah, no time for questions," Johannes stopped her. "Now, if you go the easy way, there won't be a fight involved. But if you refuse my offer, I'll have to take you by force!"

Everyone turned to look at Alex, who just stared at Johannes. Then her left hand twitched.

Her mouth opened, and everyone braced for it...

"I'll take the hard way, buster."

She got out her launcher and beyblade, and aimed it at Johannes. He smiled, and chuckled darkly.

"Well, I did warn you,"

He aimed his launcher at Alex.

"Wait a second," Alex said. "This place isn't fit for a battle like this."

"Meow! You're right," Johannes agreed. "So meet me outside of Venice in one hour. Then we'll battle."

* * *

**Outside Venice (One Hour Later) **

Alex and Johannes pointed their launchers at each other, in a stadium obviously made by Johannes, since there was a dirt pile by where he stood.

"You can do it, Alex!" Madoka encouraged.

"Yeah!" Kenta agreed.

"Show 'em who's boss!" Kimiko said.

"B-B-BULL! Knock that annoying kitty into the dirt!" Benkei shouted.

"Don't worry," Alex said, smirking. "I won't lose to a chump like this guy."

Johannes chuckled darkly again. "Pretty big words for a little girl."

"So let's battle already,"

"Good thinking."

Alex: 3!

Johannes(darkly): 2!

Everyone else: 1!

Alex & Johannes: Let it rip!

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I'm stopping it there! If you guys want to know who wins, you'll have to read the next chapter! And if you try to PM me asking what happens, I'll just send one back saying, "Spoilers."**

**So how did you guys like Yume? Bet you didn't see that one coming, eh? Tell me in your reviews if you liked her. **

**See you guys next time! Let it rip! **

**Gryffyn out! Peace! **


	6. Epic Battle! Alex vs Johannes!

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the battle between Alex and Johannes! I am pleased to announce that I have decided on a way to introduce Angel's OC, since I was confused on how I should introduce her for a while. Thanks again, Angel, and I still like you, even after that short rant in your review! :) **

**On a different note, you guys really should listen to Rhapsody in Blue, by George Gershwin. It's a good piece of music, and it gives me inspiration on my stories. **

**So seriously, listen to it sometime! And tell me if you liked it or didn't like it in your reviews, if you want. **

**I am going to stop talking now, and on with the battle! **

* * *

**Outside Venice**

Alex and Johannes's beys flew into the stadium, and began to spin.

"Get 'em Anubius!" Alex yelled. "Knock his beyblade back to the Stone Age!"

Johannes chuckled. "You really think you can defeat me?" he asked, then swept out an arm. "Lynx!"

Lynx knocked Anubius back into the stadium wall. Alex gritted her teeth, as Anubius wobbled, then righted itself.

On the sidelines, everyone sighed in relief.

"That was close," Madoka remarked.

"You're telling me," Kimiko agreed.

"Me too." Kenta added.

"You're doing good, Alex!" Gingka shouted to her. "Keep going!"

"Yeah!" Benkei yelled. "You can do it!"

"Win it, Miss Alex!" Yuki cheered.

Alex smiled at the encouragement, then shouted, "Charge, Anubius!"

As Anubius spun towards Lynx, Johannes meowed, then laughed. "Bad move, kitty!"

Just as Anubius was about to make contact, Lynx's spin track grew taller. That resulted in Anubius to travel right underneath it.

Alex's eyes bulged. "What the heck was that?!"

"Shoot! We forgot to warn her!" Madoka said frantically. She shouted to Alex, "We forgot to warn you, Alex! Lynx's spin track is able to change heights!"

"What kind of spin track does that?" Alex asked, also frantically.

Johannes laughed through his teeth at her frustration. "I told you I would make you join by force! Lynx!"

Lynx shrunk back to it's normal height, then sped towards Anubius, knocking it out of the stadium and making it fly up into the air.

Everyone on the sidelines said, "Ah!"

"Anubius just got thrown into the air!" Madoka said, a little more frantically than before.

"ANUBIUS!" Alex yelled.

Johannes laughed cruelly. "Sorry, kitty! You lose!"

Kimiko turned to look at her friend, saying, "Sorry about the loss, Alex."

Everyone's shoulders began to slump.

When suddenly...

"Loss? What loss?"

Everyone, even Johannes, looked up at Alex, who was looking at Kimiko.

"Who ever said anything about me loosing?" she asked.

"Meow! I did!" Johannes interrupted. "Your beyblade just got knocked into the air by my Lynx! And any second now, it'll crash down into the stadium and not move!"

Alex, along with everyone else, looked at Johannes as he finished.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Alex began to laugh, softly at first, but she got louder and louder until she was laughing out loud, like someone had just said a joke so bad it was funny.

Just about everyone was thinking, 'Did Alex go crazy?'

Finally, Alex stopped. She looked at Johannes, still smiling, and said,

"Anubius didn't get thrown into the air by force. I lowered it's defense power so it would be thrown into the air easily!"

Everyone said, "What?"

Johannes snarled, and asked, "But you were loosing? So why did you allow Anubius to get thrown into the air by one hit?"

Alex's smile turned into a smirk. "Answer me this, Cat Boy: Why is it taking so long for Anubius to come down?"

Everyone looked up, and Kenta said, "Yeah, I noticed that. Why is it taking so long?"

Now it was Alex's turn to shout. "This is why!"

They all looked up in the sky, and saw a navy blue streak falling from high above.

"What?!" Johannes shouted.

"Since I was unable to attack you from the ground while you had the changing spin track," Alex informed him (or rather, all the people watching), "I figured that an attack from the air would throw off your stamina. When I attack from above, your spin track can't do anything to defend your Lynx!

"Now then... Anubius!"

The navy blue streak fell towards the ground faster and faster.

* * *

**The Outskirts of Venice**

A fifteen year old girl was walking by herself down a street. She heard an inaudible shout, and looked up.

She began to run towards the direction where it had come from, until she was outside Venice entirely. There she saw a navy blue streak in the sky.

"Is that a... Yeah! It is! It's a beyblade!"

She began to run towards where the streak was falling.

* * *

**Outside Venice**

"Grr!" Johannes said. "Impossible!"

"You better believe it!" Alex said happily. "Let's go, Anubius! Special move..."

Anubius fell faster and faster towards Lynx.

"... Falling Star Eruption!"

As she called out her move, Anubius's navy blue streak seemed to get brighter and brighter.

She yelled over her shoulder to everyone else, "Brace yourselves, guys! This one's a doozie!"

Taking her advice, everyone covered their faces with their arms.

They were just in time, because a second later, Anubius slammed into Lynx full force.

Stray dirt went flying everywhere, also kicking up dust.

When everything had cleared, everyone (except Alex) uncovered their eyes, and were shocked to see...

Lynx was still standing, but spinning very wobbly.

* * *

Alex said, "What the-?" and Johannes said, "Ha!"

"I can't believe this!" Alex shouted. "That move should've sent you flying!"

Johannes just smirked at her.

Alex gritted her teeth. "Grr!"

"Whoa!" Kimiko said in surprise. "Lynx is still standing after that special move? Incredible!"

Alex obviously didn't think it was.

"Fine!" she shouted furiously. "One more attack should do it!"

Anubius spun towards Lynx, rotating slower than before, but still pretty fast.

Suddenly, a streak of light sped towards Anubius, knocking out of the stadium. It crashed five feet behind Alex, who turned to stare at it.

"What was that?" she asked.

The streak then spun towards Lynx, also knocking it out of the stadium. Johannes jumped, and caught it.

"What is this?" he asked suspiciously. "Is it a trick thought up by more—"

Alex finally lost her temper. "SHUT UP AND BEAT IT, YOU INSANE CAT!" she screamed at him.

Johannes looked terrified by her outburst, and disappeared into the fog that was now rolling in.

Taking a deep breath, Alex calmed down enough so that she wouldn't scream anymore, and turned to the streak of light. It spun to the edge of the stadium, and was caught by a figure in the fog they couldn't see.

"What gives?" she shouted at it. "I was just about to knock that bey into next week!"

Madoka walked over and patted her shoulder.

"Calm down, Alex," she told her.

The figure in the fog spoke.

"So sorry about that," it said. "Interfering in bey battles is a habit of mine."

"Can you come closer so we can see you?" Gingka asked it loudly.

The figure stepped forward, out of the fog.

The 'figure' turned out to be a fifteen year old girl that was slender, but curvy, around 5"6 in height. She had cherry-red hair that fell about 3 inches below her shoulders in a French side-plait with side bangs, and also had baby blue eyes and peachy-colored skin.

This girl wore a red kimono-like shirt with a black leather belt, and loose elbow-length sleeves accented with golden rims, along with ripped and sparkling black denim shorts, black thigh high stockings, black 4-inch heeled combat boots, and gold metallic fingerless gloves. Fake Sakura flowers were weaved into her plait, and to top it all off, she also had pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and rosy blush, _and_ a golden heart ring on her left index finger, _and_ golden heart earrings.

Currently, this girl had her hand stretched out, with the beyblade that had made the streak of light in her hand, which was painted with light pink nail polish.

For a looooong moment, everyone just stared at this girl. Finally, Kimiko snapped out of it and asked her, "Well can you tell us your name?"

The girl looked glad she had asked that. She put the beyblade in a holder clipped onto her black belt.

"My name is Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina. But I mostly go by just Frieda Love."

* * *

**A/N: And Frieda is finally introduced! You guys are probably thinking, "Well, it took ya long enough, Gryffyn."** **and I know, it did take me a while. **

**Once again: multiple thank-you's to GoldenAngel999 for sending in Frieda! **

**On a different note: Angel, I need to know what this current version of Frieda's beyblade looks like. Can you PM the description to me? **

**Anyway, questions for the day that you guys should be able to easily answer this time: **

**Where should I write about Tsubasa and Yume? **

**How did you think the battle was? **

**And the most important: **

**Did you like this chapter? **

**Answer in your reviews in any order you want! After that, stay tuned 'till next time! **

**Gryffyn out! Peace! **


	7. Epic Battle 2!

**A/N: Okay, I am way behind here. My brother hogged my iPad the entire time we were up at our summer cottage. **

**Before we continue with this chapter, I just have to give a short shout out: **

**Multiple thank-you's to YamiGingka14 on reviewing almost every chapter. Thank you tons for your awesome reviews, Yami! :) **

**And now, on with the story! **

* * *

"How come you're in Venice?" Gingka asked. Frieda looked like she wanted to roll her eyes.

"I live here!" she said instead. "Duh!"

Gingka reddened, and said a bit lamely, "Oh."

"What I wanna know is why you jumped into the battle." Alex said, trying not to sound like she demanded an answer.

"Yeah, again, I'm sorry about that," Frieda replied apologetically. "This might sound weird, but I interfere with battles because it makes me and the people already battling get stronger. I'm just like every blader: I want to get stronger."

"Well, if you want to get stronger," Gingka said, "you could battle one of us!"

Frieda looked surprised. "Really?"

Gingka nodded. "Yeah! And if you want, I could-"

"I'll battle you."

Everyone turned to Kimiko, who was looking at Frieda with a challenging gleam in her eye.

"Kimiko?" Alex asked. "Why?"

"My Dark Nightmare is now Cross Nightmare. Ever since the Kyoto City Battle, I've been wanting to test out Nightmare's new strength. So if you want to become stronger," Kimiko said to Frieda, "then I'll battle you. I want to see what my new Nightmare can do."

Frieda blinked in surprise, but then smiled.

"Okay, then. I'll battle you. But be warned: Just because you have a new bey doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

* * *

**A Couple Minutes Later**

Frieda and Kimiko stood on opposite sides of the stadium, aiming their launchers at each other.

"Aw, man!" Gingka complained on the sidelines. "I wanted to battle! But then Kimiko had to jump in and say she would-"

"We were there, Gingka," Madoka said sarcastically, as Alex and Yuki facepalmed. "We know what happened."

"Okay, Frieda," Kimiko said. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. 3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

Frieda started attacking immediately. "Get 'em, RadiantRay Virgo!"

"RadiantRay?" Kenta questioned. "I've never heard of that before."

"That's because no one's ever heard of it before," Madoka said. She was on her computer, analyzing Frieda's bey. Alex took out hers and began to analyze too.

"The performance tip is a Semi-Flat, and the spin track is 100, but it..."

"... can change to 125 and 150 in emergencies," Alex finished. "Just like that jerk Johannes's Lynx."

Obviously that battle was still on her mind.

"Exactly," Madoka agreed. "But the thing that's tripping me up here is the fusion wheel."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, nodding. "That is a weird."

"What's weird about it?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, spill," Benkei said. He and Yuki looked at Alex's computer screen, while Kenta and Gingka looked at Madoka's.

"The thing about the fusion wheel is that it's just an Earth fusion wheel," Madoka said.

"With some modifications," Alex added. "The fusion wheels on beys get worn down over time, you know? But this fusion wheel is smooth, with no signs that another beyblade moved against it. In fact, I'd be willing to bet my college money that this beyblade is totally new!"

"So this RadiantRay fusion wheel is just a modified Earth fusion wheel?" Kimiko asked. She snorted. "Whatever. My Nightmare would be able to take it down either way! Go, Nightmare!"

Nightmare began a flurry of attacks on Virgo, pushing it back.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Frieda said to Kimiko, smiling, "but the RadiantRay fusion wheel isn't just a modified Earth fusion wheel. Here we go, Virgo! Special move... Earth Wave!"

Virgo began to spin faster than before. Faster and faster it spun.

"What the heck is going on here?" Alex exclaimed. She shoved her computer into Yuki's hands, so that her two hands were free, and began to type rapidly. Madoka did the same thing with Gingka. But everyone looked up when they heard the sound of metal on metal.

Kimiko had tried to knock Virgo off balance by sending Nightmare in for a hit. Nightmare kept ramming into Virgo.

"Keep it up, Nightmare!"

Just then, Alex's computer dinged. She looked at her computer, and her eyes bulged.

"Not good not good not good!" she said frantically. Then she shouted to Kimiko, "Get Nightmare out of range, Kimiko!"

"Out of range?" Kimiko asked. "What are you talking about?"

Her question was answered two seconds later. Virgo released waves into the stadium, and Nightmare didn't get out of the way fast enough. It got knocked back into a stadium wall, where it began to wobble.

"Ah! Nightmare!"

Frieda smiled, saying, "You should've taken your friend's advice! Earth Wave makes Virgo conjure up sonic waves so strong that they knock your bey off balance!"

Then she widened her stance, and said, "But this is where the battle ends! Go now, Virgo!"

Virgo spun towards the now wobbling Nightmare, faster and faster.

Suddenly, Virgo began to glow green, and a pillar of leaf-green light burst out of Virgo. Everyone on the sidelines (and Kimiko and Frieda) gasped.

The pillar rose up in the air, and then landed right on Frieda, and then some of it bounced off and hit Virgo again. It repeated the pattern, from Virgo to Frieda and back to Virgo.

When the pattern stopped Frieda had changed to the appearance exactly like Kimiko had changed into, but with different colors.

Frieda's now straight, waist length hair was also leaf-green, with side bangs. A gold instead of silver circlet ran under the side bangs and around her head. Her clothes were now the same knee length white Greek toga, same brown strap sandals, but the arm bracelets were also leaf-green.

Then the flames around Frieda subsided, along with the flames around Virgo. Frieda looked down at herself.

"What just happened?" she said aloud.

"I can't believe this!" Alex exclaimed. "Yuki, remember the picture I showed you? I think we just found who has possession of the green one!"

"Alex, you're gonna want to look at this data," Madoka said.

Alex looked down at her screen, then looked at Frieda's Virgo. Then back again. The pattern repeated itself about eight times each.

"This is just blowing my brain apart!" she exclaimed finally.

"I don't believe this!" Kimiko said. "You have a star too?"

Frieda felt like her brain was going to pop.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" she said aloud, a little furiously at that.

"More than happy to," Madoka said. She and Alex were typing furiously.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Just call it a tie and came with us back to our hotel."

And that's what they ended up doing.

But as Frieda was following them back into Venice, she happened to glance back and saw something.

It was too blurry for her to see, since it was pretty foggy now, but she could've sworn that it was a person.

* * *

**At The Hotel**

It took a while for them to explain things to Frieda. When they finally finished, Frieda was sitting in a shocked silence.

"Wow," she finally said. "So you've found two stars, including me, and there are four more left for you to find?"

"Yeah." Alex confirmed. "The problem is, Yuki doesn't know where the other four are."

"Miss Alex is right. I could only find two."

Frieda raised her eyebrows. "Well, if you guys want, I would like to come with you. I want to see what my new Earth Virgo can do."

"But we already know what an Earth fusion wheel is capable of doing." Gingka said matter-of-factly.

"Actually," Madoka said, and held up Virgo for Gingka to see. "This isn't the type of Earth fusion wheel we know of. This fusion wheel is a new type, but it still has qualities that belong with an Earth fusion wheel."

"A new type?" Gingka questioned. "Cool!"

"So does that mean I'm coming?" Frieda asked.

"Welcome to the team!" Kenta replied.

Frieda punched the air with her fist. "Sweet!"

* * *

**Outside The Building**

"Sir, another one has been found. They still don't know where to look for the next one. No, they haven't found the bug yet, which is actually pretty surprising, since the Amano girl's eyes are supposedly sharp. Yes sir. When you tell me to come back, I'll be ready. Yes, sir. Roger that. Over and out."

* * *

**A/N: TA DAAAAAA! **

**So how did you like this one? Good? Terrible? I must know! **

**Tell me in your reviews, y'all. See ya next time! **

**Gryffyn out! Peace! **


	8. Battle in Paris! (with Tsubasa & Yume)

**A/N: So I went to a Tigers game at Comerica Park yesterday and it was AWESOME! GO TIGERS! **

**I'm also in a week long writing camp! Cool, huh? **

**Anyhoo, enjoy! This one stars Tsubasa and Yume in it!**

* * *

**As Northern From Scotland As You Can Get**

"Man, it's cold,"

Four men were sitting around a small fire outside their tent. Other squad members were doing the same.

"I know," one agreed. "Why can't the Queen have been buried someplace warmer, like Florida or something?"

"I hear ya," another said. "Besides, we haven't gotten even close to finding the Queen. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting outta here if we don't find her in a week."

"Me too," the fourth said.

"Don't talk so loud, boys!" the first said frantically. "Don't you remember what the leader said? The Queen hears everything that happens on this island, including us!"

"Since when were you so superstitious?" the second asked him.

"Yeah, Johnny," said the third. "There's nothing to worry about. I mean come on, that Queen is buried twenty miles below us, what could possibly happen?"

Suddenly, a storm rolled in, drenching the fires. The members of the squad quickly got into their tents.

"I told ya, Joe," Johnny said, a little smugly.

Joe rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Paris, France**

"Bonjour, mes amis! And welcome to the Diamond Tag-Team Battle!"

There was a crowd of bladers in the battling area. Among them was Tsubasa and Yume.

"Today, we have bladers in tag-teams battling for the grand prize diamond!" the French DJ said. "According to legend, this diamond fell from the sky, exactly one hundred miles outside of Paris! Today, one of these tag-teams will be walking away with this special diamond!"

As everyone cheered, Tsubasa and Yume were thinking hard.

"Do you think this diamond could be one of the stars?" Yume asked. "Cause who knows? This diamond could be a fake. Remember the Tower of Babel?"

"Yeah, I remember," Tsubasa replied. "And you're right, Yume. That diamond could be either one of the stars, or a fake."

Well, they were about to find out.

* * *

**Somewhere Else In The Area**

"Meow, meow! I'm so happy you brought Motti along for the tournament, meow!" Motti exclaimed. Johannes looked down at her.

"I had a favor to return to you, Motti," he said, "since I yelled at you during the tournament in China last year. Tell you what: if we win the tournament, I'll let you have the diamond. All right?"

"Meow! Motti likes that compromise, meow meow!"

* * *

**Back With Tsubasa and Yume (About Two Rounds Later) **

"Okay, mes amis! We are at the third round of the tournament, the finals! Out of these remaining two teams, only one will end up as the winners!

"So let's get the battle started, oui?

"First up, the twin eagles: Tsubasa and Yume Otori!"

The French DJ swept a hand out towards the two silver haired bladers, who were walking casually up to the stadium.

"And their opponents: the twin kitty-cats, Johannes and Motti!"

The two of them walked up to the stadium. Motti happily waved at the crowd, while Johannes smirked at Tsubasa and Yume.

"Grr! I still can't believe you two were able to make it this far!" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah! And Motti didn't even battle once!" Yume cut in.

Johannes chuckled darkly. "Well, there was no need for her to battle. I just needed her to get into the tournament. That diamond is surely one of the fallen stars, and I am going to get it to sacrifice to the Queen!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Tsubasa and Yume said together, and got out their launchers. Johannes and Motti got out theirs too.

"Okay, bladers! Let's get it on! 3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

"Yume! Attack after me this time!" Tsubasa said. Yume nodded her understanding.

"Go, Eagle!"

Tsubasa's Eagle spun towards Motti's beyblade, knocking it back.

"Meow? Why don't you go after me?" Johannes asked. "I'm the stronger one."

"You must have forgotten," Yume said to him. "In a tag-team, if you knock just one of the beys out of the stadium, the battle's over and that team loses. Plus, Motti didn't battle at all, so she's way weaker than you."

Motti seemed to register what was going on, and her face turned fearful.

"Now it's my turn!" Yume said. "Fly, Earth Eagle!"

Yume's Eagle spun up and into the air, where it began to fly back down again.

"Here we go! Special move, Diving Claw Attack!"

A purple eagle, much like Tsubasa's, appeared in the sky. It aimed it's talons out at Motti's beyblade, then it was a normal beyblade again. Eagle smashed into Motti's beyblade, and knocked it out of the stadium.

"Good job, Yume," Tsubasa praised. Yume smiled at him.

"Oh mon dieu! The winners of that rather short battle are the twin eagles, Tsubasa and Yume!"

Tsubasa and Yume caught their beys and walked away from the stadium, as the audience cheered.

"I'm sorry, big kitty," Motti said sadly. "I should've paid more attention."

Johannes tried to keep his temper in check, and patted her back. "Don't worry, Motti. It's not your fault. I guess I should've let you battle more."

* * *

**About Thirty Minutes Later **

Yume tossed the diamond they had won into her brown traveling bag. Tsubasa had an identical one.

"I told you it might be a fake," Yume said to Tsubasa. "It was just costume jewels made to look like a real diamond."

"Well, you have to admit that it did look like a real diamond," Tsubasa reasoned.

"True," Yume admitted. "It was probably just made by a conman in the 1800s."

"Still, it was a pretty tough tournament," Tsubasa commented.

"Yeah, it was. Hey, remember that one team from Hong Kong or something?" Yume asked, smiling. "At the beginning of the battle, they said 'Happy hands!'"

She imitated the team she was talking about. Tsubasa smiled.

"And then when we beat them, they said 'Unhappy hands.'"

Tsubasa chuckled at her impression.

"Well, better contact the director and tell him about the battle," Yume said, getting serious again.

* * *

**At The WBBA**

"Mr. Hagane," Tsubasa asked. "What was with the diamond?"

"Yeah, it was just costume jewelry made to look like a real diamond," Yume added.

Ryo blushed, chuckling, "Heh, heh,"

Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask us," she said to the siblings. "We don't control France, after all."

"That doesn't matter right now," Ryo said, getting a serious look instead of one that suggested he had gotten busted. "Right now, you two keep looking for those stars. We just got word from Gingka and the others that another was found in Italy, so there are four more left to find."

Tsubasa and Yume nodded, and signed off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I sped things along, it's just that I wrote this chapter at midnight and I wanted to get to sleep eventually so I sped it along. **

**Anyhoo, I'm out! Peace! **


	9. Help From A Pen Pal

**A/N: So, so sorry about no updates! I was at writing camp for the week and on Wednesday I had an orthodontist appointment and piano and blah blah blabadie blah. **

**Now that I'm done, welcome to the chapter! I make Gingka a slight dummy in this one. **

**Gingka: WHAT?! **

**Me: Spoilers! Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Venice, Italy**

"YOU SWINE!"

Two simultaneous yells made everyone in the hotel room jump and look up. Madoka from looking out the window, Gingka from polishing Pegasus, Kenta and Benkei from a thumb war (which Kenta was losing), and Kimiko from staring up at the ceiling on her bed.

Everyone looked at Yuki and Alex, who pinked sheepishly from where they were sitting at the hotel room's desk.

"Sorry," Alex muttered. They both turned back to their computers. Yuki had borrowed Madoka's.

After typing for another five minutes, they looked up and high-fived each other.

"Did you find anything?" Gingka asked excitedly.

"You better believe it!" Alex said excitedly.

"We just found two of the stars, which are both in the United States!" Yuki reported, just as excitedly.

"Awesome!" Benkei praised. "But why did you guys yell?"

"We had to get through the most stubborn firewalls on the planet," Alex explained. "Anyway, the two stars are in different locations. One's down South, while the other is on the border of Canada."

"The location of one of them was easy to figure out," Yuki continued. "Since Michigan has a very recognizable shape, even from space."

"So one of them's in Michigan?" Madoka asked. "That's cool." Then she paused, wondering why Yuki had said 'from space'.

"Wait a second," she said slowly. "Why did Yuki say 'from space'?"

If she didn't have any dignity, Alex would've whacked Yuki's head with her computer. But she settled for slapping his shoulder.

"Did you guys do what I think you did?" Kimiko asked slowly. "Did you two hack into a satellite?"

"Well, you wanted us to find the stars, didn't you?" Alex asked. "Just forget about it. Anyway, like Yuki said, one star is in Michigan, and the other is down South in Miami, Florida. The problem, like every single time we find a star, is that we don't know who has a beyblade with a star inside it."

"And there aren't any tournaments in either Michigan, or Florida," Yuki continued. "So we're pretty much stuck."

Everyone's shoulders slumped.

Just then, Yuki brightened up. "No, wait. We're not!"

He smacked his forehead, saying, "I completely forgot! She lives there!"

"Who lives where?" Gingka asked as Yuki began to type again.

Alex tapped him on the shoulder. "Yuki, is it someone who can help?"

"Yep!" Yuki replied, not slowing down his vigorous typing at all. "She lives in Mount Clemens, which is a town in..."

"Michigan," Alex finished, then smiled. "Good thinking! How do you know her?"

"Pen pal."

"Ah."

"Well, what's her name?" Madoka asked.

"Her name's Lilian St. Claire, and she's fourteen," Yuki replied. "We mostly communicate by email, with an occasional letter."

"I never knew you had a pen pal, Yuki," Kenta said in interest.

Yuki's face turned a faint pink. "Well, you never asked, did you?"

He pressed a key on the computer, and told them he had just emailed Lilian.

"You didn't tell her any details did you?" Madoka asked. Alex nodded.

Shaking his head, Yuki told them he had only told Lilian he and his friends were in a situation that involved something they had to find in Michigan, and could she help in any way?

"So what now?" Benkei and Gingka asked, exclaiming, "Hey!" right afterwards.

"We wait," Yuki replied simply. "It'll only take about fifteen minutes for Lilian to reply."

He checked his watch, then the digital clock in the hotel room. "Well, I could be wrong."

* * *

**About Fifteen Minutes Later**

They were all still sitting around the hotel room. Madoka had called Frieda, who had arrived ten minutes ago. Kenta and Benkei were having another thumb war, which was what Frieda and Kimiko were also doing (Frieda was currently loosing). Alex was in the middle of making an origami piano out of hotel stationary paper, while Madoka was doing something on Alex's borrowed computer. Yuki was tapping his fingers on the desk. Gingka was lying on the floor, his legs up against the wall.

Just then, Madoka's computer dinged, and they all snapped to attention. Yuki pressed a key, and triumphantly showed them Lilian's reply.

_Meet St. Peter Catholic Church 5:00 sharp. Can't miss it. _

"That's it?" Kimiko asked. "We waited fifteen minutes for that?"

"I say we go," Frieda suggested. "The next flight from Venice to Detroit is tomorrow."

"How long is it going to take?" Gingka piped up from his position on the floor. "Cause I've been getting pretty tired of jet lag."

Alex, Frieda, and Kimiko facepalmed, and Madoka shook her head. "Really, Gingka..."

* * *

**Mt. Clemens, Michigan (The Next Afternoon) **

Once they landed in Detroit, it wasn't very difficult for them to get to Mount Clemens.

"Wow," Frieda said once they had arrived. "This town is pretty cute."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "But let's try to find that church Lilian mentioned. She said it'll be easy to find."

"But I thought she said we had to be there at five sharp and we couldn't miss it!" Gingka protested.

Everyone looked at him with _Seriously?_ expressions. Alex even said to Kimiko, Frieda, and Madoka, "See, this is why I don't like interacting with boys."

She turned back to Gingka. "And FYI, what Lilian meant by 'Can't miss it' was that the church would be easy to find."

"Well, I see two churches," Gingka said, pointing them out. "How will we know which one is-"

"Hey! There it is!" Benkei pointed.

Alex shot Gingka a smug glance as they walked over to it.

"That must be Lilian," Kenta pointed.

Sitting on the steps of the church was a fourteen year old girl with straight blonde hair cut to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt that extended to her knees, with white Capri pants that went to the middle of her lower leg, yellow socks, and white high tops. Bey gear was on white belt around her hips. This girl was currently sitting with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her foot tapped on the ground.

"She doesn't really look like a girl who has a pen pal," Frieda observed.

"Yeah, I'll say," Kimiko agreed.

Yuki walked away from the group over to the girl, stopping right in front of her. "Excuse me..."

The girl's head snapped up and she blinked. "Huh, what?"

"Would you be Lilian St. Claire by any chance?" Yuki asked.

The girl raised her eyebrows, then recognition dawned on her face and she stood up.

"That would be me!" she said. "You must be Yuki Mizusawa! It's great to finally meet you!"

"Same here!"

Yuki and Lilian shook hands. Lilian looked over at the group.

"So are these the friends you mentioned?" she asked.

"Yep. Come on, I'll show you."

He lead Lilian over to the group.

"Hey," Lilian said slowly, looking at Gingka. "Aren't you Gingka Hagane?"

"In the flesh," Gingka replied.

Lilian only nodded. "Cool. Now, do you guys have anywhere to stay while you're here?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"No," Madoka said. "We don't. Do you know where we could stay?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Lilian replied. "I know of a place you could stay, with room and board, for almost nothing."

"Seriously?" Kenta and Frieda asked, exclaiming, "Hey!" right afterwards.

"Seriously. Come on, follow me."

They followed Lilian down the street to a corner. She put two fingers in her mouth, whistled so loudly they all had to cover their ears, and yelled just as loud, "TAXI!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**As for the jet lag thing, it was a joke because jet lag makes you tired, so Gingka was getting tired of getting tired! Get it? **

**By the way, I probably won't be updating for a while because I have a family vacay on Monday and plus, I've been on a forum created by Galaxy for a while and I probably won't be stopping soon. Just thought y'all should know. **

**Ciao! **


	10. The Full Story

**A/N: I'M BACK, BABY! I was in the U. P. all week and it was AWESOME! **

**Great news! The day after this chapter is posted, the TSA is back on! I'm putting up a new chapter tomorrow, so keep an eye on the story page, y'all! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"_SALUT_!" Lilian yelled, throwing open the door.

The place Lilian knew of where they could get room and board for almost nothing? Her own house. 18975 Canterbull Road, just outside of Mount Clemens.

A girl that was almost an older version of Lilian with longer blonde hair poked her head around the corner.

"Hey, Lil," she greeted. "Who're your friends?"

"People from Japan, and one from Italy," Lilian informed her. "One of them is-"

"Is one of them your pen pal?" the girl interrupted. At Lilian's nod, she smiled. "Cool! Which one?"

Lilian gestured to Yuki, who waved.

"Guys, and Yuki, this is my sister, Tara. Tara these are some of Yuki's friends."

Tara nodded at them, said to Lilian, "Mom's upstairs," and disappeared around the corner.

Lilian opened her mouth, and on impulse, everyone covered their ears.

"MOM! SOME FRIENDS OF MINE NEED A PLACE TO STAY!"

**(I'm too lazy to write down what happened at the moment, but let's just say they had dinner and slept in their chosen guest rooms, kay?) **

* * *

**The Next Day**

The group that now included Lilian split up. Alex, Madoka, and Yuki accompanied Lilian into downtown Mount Clemens, while Frieda dragged Kimiko off to do some shopping, and Gingka, Kenta, and Benkei decided to try and find a stadium so they could beyblade.

"So remind me where we're going?" Alex asked Lilian.

"You guys need info about these star things," Lilian replied, "and there's a bookshop downtown by the Box Theatre Cafe that only sells books on the subject of beyblade. There's sure to be a book there that'll tell you guys what's going on."

The shop turned out to be a sort of run down store with nothing on display in the display window, and the letters BEYBLADE BOOKSTORE overhead.

As Lilian pushed the door open, a rusted bell over their heads rang.

"Boy," Madoka remarked, looking around the store. "This shop is pretty... old."

She wasn't really wrong. The shop was dimly lit up by lights from the ceiling, giving the shop a creepy look. The books were on wooden bookshelves, with some of the price stickers peeling off the books they were stuck to. In fact, some had even fallen off their books. An old woman wearing bifocals was sitting behind the counter, looking up when they came in.

"Can I help you kids?" she asked.

Lilian nervously took a breath.

"Uh, yeah. A couple weeks ago, six stars fell from the sky, and entered different beyblades around the world. Would you happen to know...?"

The woman laughed, although it was more of a bark.

"Young lady, these books aren't here for nothing, you know. These books contain everything there is to know about beyblades. We've even got books about what you're looking for!"

"So, would you happen to know which book is the most accurate?" Alex asked.

Everyone looked over at her.

"What? Sometimes books aren't accurate. I'm just saying, jeez."

The woman came out from behind the counter and went to a corner of the store. She brought back to them a book that was so old some of the pages looked like they were falling out. The cover was made of brown leather, and looked like it had been made over a century ago.

"I think this is the book you want," she said.

Lilian took the book, then started searching her pockets for her wallet. "Okay, thanks. How much will it be?"

The woman laughed/barked again. "Young lady, that book has been here since this store first opened, in the 1920s. You can have it for free."

* * *

**The Box Theatre Cafe**

"So what's the title of that book?" Alex asked. The four of them were sitting at a table near the window, and Yuki and Madoka were leading through the book.

Madoka looked up from it. "There's no title, actually. The book says that all this took place over ten thousand years ago, in what's Greece today."

"Well, what's the story?" Lilian asked.

Madoka looked back at the book, and began...

* * *

_Long ago, back before the first of the Ancient Sumerians, there was a prospering kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by the Queen. Her name was Aaliyah, and was sometimes called the Good Queen. _

_Queen Aaliyah was a kind and good queen, and lead her peoples to wealth and prosperity. _

_But when the King of a neighboring kingdom, Zeus, informed her of the rise of King Hades, she refused to allow her peoples to go to war against him. Zeus, however, did nothing to persuade Queen Aaliyah to assist in the war. _

_When King Hades was sealed away, Queen Aaliyah's kingdom participated in the rejoicing of his defeat. During the celebration, Queen Aaliyah slipped away, to have some time to herself for a while. _

_However, while she was walking to her chambers, she heard the voice of King Hades speaking to her. _

_"Come to me, Queen Aaliyah," he said. "Come to me." _

_Hypnotized by his power, Queen Aaliyah came to where Diablo Nemesis was sealed away by King Zeus. It was calling to her, but as she walked toward the beyblade, mesmerized, it changed into another beyblade. The name of this beyblade was unknown. _

_Queen Aaliyah, now completely corrupted by it's power, became a tyrannical and evil queen, and none could stop her evil ways. _

_Except for six others. _

_These six others were the princesses of the six other kingdoms that fought against Queen Aaliyah the Evil. The princesses possessed beyblades that were gifted to them by Gaea, our Mother Earth, that contained the power of the elements. While fighting against the evil Queen, the princesses grew to be known as soldiers of Legend. Even the Legendary Blader Warriors, all men, showed to have great respect towards these soldiers of Legend. _

_The six princesses were able to defeat the evil Queen Aaliyah by working and combining their powers into the equivalent of Gaea's legendary power. The elements they possessed were the four main elements, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, and also two secondary elements: Magic, and Death. _

_Yet as the six princesses sealed Queen Aaliyah, in an island far, far away from her kingdom, Queen Aaliyah made a prophecy: After ten thousand years had passed, she would rise again and dominate the world Mother Earth had come to be. _

* * *

As Madoka finished, everyone remained silent.

"Wow," Lilian finally said. "That's some story. If you guys hadn't come and told me that it was happening, I'd think it was just a fairy tale."

"Me too," Alex agreed. "I'd also think that, but I saw those stars fall, so I know it's not a fairy tale. It's the real deal."

"So since Miss Kimiko has Cross Nightmare," Yuki said, thinking hard. "That must mean that she has the Magic element. And Miss Frieda has Earth Virgo, a revamped version of it, so she has the Earth element."

"Right," Madoka agreed. "So, so far we've only found two of the Legendary Soldiers."

"Well, one of them is in Michigan," Alex reminded her, "so when we find that one, we'll have three found."

"Miss Lilian," Yuki said, turning to Lilian. "Would you happen to know?"

Lilian thought hard, and finally admitted. "I'm sorry you guys, but I don't know. But I swear, I'll help you."

Suddenly, they heard someone bang open the door. Turning around, they saw a man wearing jeans and a Detroit Tigers sweatshirt run into the cafe, his eyes wild and shrieking "HELP!" hysterically. Lilian jumped off her chair, ran over to him, and asked him what was going on. She ran back, saying, "Bad news!"

"What? What?" Alex asked.

"The man said that there was a bey battle going on outside St. Peter's!" Lilian exclaimed. "He said that three kids were battling three others!"

"Who were the three kids?" Madoka asked, suddenly having a bad feeling about who they were.

"He said that one was short, one was a fat kid, and the other had spiky red hair."

Alex, Madoka, and Yuki looked nervously at each other.

"What's wrong?" Lilian asked. Then it dawned on her. "Oh..."

The other three joined her in saying, "... crap."

Then they hightailed it out of the cafe and towards the church.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't you just love those? :) **


	11. Diablo Doragon's Ultimate Move

**A/N: You know, writing this chapter while listening to a Good Luck Charlie episode playing is hard. I do not recommend it in the future. **

**Also, since I've only got one OC for the bad guys so far, I'm going to throw in an OC of my own. Those who have read The TSA will know who it is. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

When they go to the church, they saw that Gingka, Kenta, and Benkei were locked in a fierce battle. Their opponents were Johannes (no surprise there, actually), and two other girls.

One of the girls had flaming red hair with a few pink strands tied in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and wore a white tank top over a pink corset top with black laces at the front, blue denim ripped jeans and pink flats. She also had white fingerless gloves, two white crossed-belts with bey gear attached, and a black choker necklace with a pink diamond.

The other girl had white blonde hair that went down to her waist, and dark brown eyes, and wore a black shirt with a picture of blood dripping from white fangs, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. She also had black eyeshadow, black lipstick, black fingernails, and brown crossed-belts with bey gear attached.

"Who are they?" Alex questioned. Johannes looked up to see them.

He smiled and said, "Meow! I'm glad you showed up! I would like to introduce some colleagues of mine!"

The red headed girl said, "My name is Serena Tamakio, and this is Galaxy Aqua Tora."

She gestured down to the beyblade that was pummeling Benkei's Bull. Her beyblade had a face bolt with silver outlines of a tigress, with turquoise eyes on a baby blue background. The fusion wheel was a Galaxy fusion wheel with white marks like a tiger's claw. The spin track was a silver LW105 spin track, and the performance tip was an LF performance tip.

The blonde girl then said, "And I am Luna Moon, and this is Diablo Doragon."

Her beyblade had a black background, with silver outlines of a Chinese dragon, with purple eyes. The fusion wheel was different from Diablo Nemesis's fusion wheel, and was thinner, sort of like the Galaxy fusion wheel, but with sharp spikes along the wheel. The spin track was an attack type, and the performance tip was also an attack type. It was currently grinding against Kenta's Saggitario.

"Galaxy Aqua Tora?" Gingka questioned. "And Diablo Doragon?"

"That's a different type of Diablo fusion wheel," Yuki said in confusion. "I've never seen a fusion wheel like that before."

"Hey! What's going on?"

Lilian, Madoka, Alex, and Yuki turned to see Frieda and Kimiko running towards them. Frieda had a shopping bag in her hand, which she dropped to the ground when she saw what was happening.

"Who are they?" Kimiko asked.

"Their names are Serena Tamakio with her beyblade Galaxy Aqua Tora, and Luna Moon with her beyblade Diablo Doragon." Alex quickly explained. "They and Johannes were battling Gingka, Benkei, and Kenta before we got here."

"Well then, reinforcements just arrived," Kimiko said confidently, and whipped out her launcher and Nightmare. Frieda nodded, said, "Yeah!" and took out her launcher and Virgo.

Yuki and Alex shrugged.

"Eh, what the heck," Alex supposed, and she and Yuki took out their beyblades.

"Miss Lilian," Yuki said, "do you have a beyblade?"

"You bet I do," Lilian said, and took out a yellow launcher and a beyblade with a yellow face bolt, spin track, and performance tip.

"Storm Phoenix EAA4," she said proudly.

Together, the five bladers shouted, "Let it rip!" and launched.

Alex immediately dished out her special move.

"Here we go, Anubius! Falling Star Eruption!"

Her Anubius bounced up off the ground and into the sky, where it came down on Johannes's beyblade.

"Meow! Not again!"

"Go, Nightmare! Shadow Movement!"

Nightmare moved faster, and knocked away Aqua Tora. It's bit beast had emerged. It was a black Western dragon with glowing red eyes.

"B-b-b-bull! Thanks, Kimiko!"

"Virgo! Kuki Status!"

Virgo's bit beast appeared. The bit beast was an image of a woman with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes, and was wearing a mint green Greek goddess toga with a flower crown. It summoned gusts of wind to her hands and blew back Doragon.

"Thanks, Frieda!"

"Special move, Phoenix! Blazing Fire Ring!"

Phoenix's bit beast appeared out of it's beyblade (It looks like Ren's Phoenix in Shogun Steel). It screeched, and began to fly around in circles, until it created a circular wall of flame.

Suddenly, a pillar of orange light burst out of Phoenix, and rained down on Lilian, then back to Phoenix.

When it cleared, Lilian's hair was now orange and waist-length, with orange side bangs. She wore a Greek toga identical to Frieda and Kimiko's when they had transformed, orange arm bracelets, and a golden circlet with orange diamonds.

Phoenix had changed as well. It's face bolt now had an orange background with a yellow outline of a phoenix and yellow eyes. The fusion wheel was similar to a Burn fusion wheel, but had designs in the shape of claws. The spin track was orange and yellow, each color melding into each other, and the performance tip was yellow.

Everyone gasped and looked at Lilian in shock.

"Holy _mierda_!" Alex said aloud. "So this means..."

"Miss Lilian's a Legendary Soldier!" Yuki finished. "The one in Michigan was her the entire time!"

The flames around Lilian and Phoenix faded, and Lilian looked at herself in shock.

"What just happened?" she said aloud. Then she looked down at Phoenix and said, "Wait a minute. Phoenix just evolved. So that means... I'm a Legendary Soldier!"

Meanwhile, Johannes picked up Lynx from off the ground, and growled. "Grr!"

Then he got an idea, and chuckled darkly.

"Luna," he said to her. "The master said to feel free to use your ultimate move at any time. So go ahead. We'll make good use of their power."

Luna nodded, and shouted, "Hey!"

Everyone turned to her, and she continued. "You're not the only ones that have powerful beyblades!"

She concentrated, then began to scream as a black aura appeared around her body.

"What's she doing?" Frieda asked.

"Diablo Doragon! Ultimate move!" Luna yelled.

"Did she just say Ultimate move?!" Madoka asked frantically.

"Legendary Hypnosis!"

Instead of spinning faster and slamming into their beys, Doragon released black waves.

They were wondering what the waves were supposed to do, when suddenly, Gingka, Kenta, and Yuki began to yell in pain, clutching their heads and slowly kneeling to the ground.

"What's... happening..." Gingka yelled.

"... to... us?" Kenta finished.

"My head... so heavy!" Yuki shouted out.

"Oh my God, what's happening to them?!" Frieda asked frantically.

"Kenta? You okay, buddy?" Benkei asked. Kenta couldn't answer, since he was holding his head and his ears were ringing. The same was happening with Gingka and Yuki.

"What did you do?" Kimiko shouted at Luna. She smirked.

"Oh, I just did a little something," she replied, obviously enjoying the scene in front of her.

"That wasn't a little something!" Alex yelled. "That was an Ultimate move!"

"I know," Luna replied. "And the pain should be gone in 3... 2..."

As she counted down, the three Legendary Bladers began to scream louder.

"... 1."

And then they stopped. Their hands let go of their heads, and fell to their sides, but they remained kneeling on the ground. A thin and dark aura appeared around them.

"Good, it worked," Serena said, a smirk identical to Luna's on her face. "Now let's see if it worked completely. Stand up."

The three bladers immediately got up off the ground. Serena and Luna's smirks turned into smiles as they got a good look at the three bladers.

"Why don't you show your little friends your new looks?" Luna asked.

When the three bladers turned around, everyone gasped.

The faces of Gingka, Kenta, and Yuki were now blank, yet there was a blazing evilness in their eyes. The dark aura around their bodies grew stronger, until they were leaping flames.

As everyone looked at them in shock, Luna spoke.

"You were right. That Ultimate move wasn't just a little something. Legendary Hypnosis is a move darker than Diablo Nemesis's Armageddon. Why, you ask? Because it doesn't create destruction. It puts the Legendary Bladers in the area under a spell that makes them believe they serve the Queen, completely reversing the legacy they were chosen for. So yes, Legendary Hypnosis is a much darker move than Nemesis's Armageddon."

"And now," Serena continued. "The Legendary Bladers of Autumn, Summer, and Mercury serve the Queen, and obey our command."

"So I suggest you say goodbye to your Legendary Blader friends," Luna said mercilessly. "Since they are coming with us."

They and Johannes turned, and were beginning to walk away, when Serena turned to the three hypnotized bladers and said, "Oh yeah. Combine your moves, create an explosion, and come with us."

The three bladers nodded, and swept out their hands.

"Anubius! Brave Impact!"

"Saggitario! Diving Arrow!"

"Pegasus! Cosmic Tornado!"

The three special moves swirled together, and created an explosion so large it blew back the girls and Benkei so that they fell flat on their backs. They slowly got up, groaning from the impact, and began to cough from all the dust and dirt and asphalt that had been kicked up.

When it all cleared, the three bladers, and Serena, Luna, and Johannes had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: OH YEAH! -singsong voice- I made the Legendary Bladers evil! **

**Gingka, Kenta, & Yuki: You WHAT?! **

**Me: I made you guys evil! Isn't that awesome? **

**Gingka: No, it STINKS! Change us back! **

**Me: No can do, muchacho. I'm keeping you guys evil for a while. **

**Gingka: -pouts- You're mean! **

**Me: Stop acting like you're three, already! God! **

**Anyhoo, bet y'all didn't see that one coming! Don't you guys love surprises? **

**By the way, if you guys were wondering, Doragon is Japanese for Dragon, and mierda is Spanish for crap. Alex was saying, "Holy crap!" Catch my drift? **

**Anyway, see you guys next chapter! **

**Until then, and since it's past ten o'clock at night, GryffynGirl12 is out! Peace! **


	12. Intense Training and a Strange Email

**A/N: I saw Guardians of the Galaxy yesterday and it was AWESOME! I totally recommend it if you're planning to go to the movies sometime this month! You guys know Karen Gillan from Doctor Who? She's in the movie, and the character she plays ROCKS! So go see it, y'all, cause it's totally worth it! **

**Sorry, I had my leftover popcorn after breakfast today and I think I got a little high back there. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Unfortunately, it's going to be the last chapter of this story for the rest of this week, and the week after cause my family and I are going to Toronto with my grandparents. Have any of you ever been to Toronto? If so, could you tell me a little about it in your reviews? **

**I'm going to stop talking now, and enjoy the chapter! **

**Kenta: Are Gingka, Yuki, and I still evil? **

**Me: No, I changed you back. Of course you guys are still evil! DUH! **

**Gingka & Kenta: Aw MAN! **

* * *

**Outside St. Peter's Catholic Church**

"This STINKS!"

Kimiko was pacing back and forth in front of a tree outside the church, while everyone else either sat in the grass or on the wooden bench winding around the tree. Benkei, Frieda, and Madoka were sitting in the grass, while Alex and Lilian were sitting on the bench. Kimiko had also been sitting on the bench, but after a while, she had said loudly, "Ah, screw this!" and began to pace.

"We just lost the three strongest bladers we've got, we're now on our own, and to top it all of, that stupid Luna turned them evil!" Kimiko said angrily. "Now we'll never find the remaining Legendary Soldiers!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Alex asked. "May I remind you that Yuki wasn't the only one with rad computer skills!"

"Yeah!" Madoka agreed. "Alex and I have computer skills too."

"Yeah, but Madoka, you don't have a beyblade, and Alex, you almost never battle someone unless it's really important!" Kimiko argued. "And we've only found three Soldiers so far, and there's no way we'll be able to get down to Florida to find the other Soldier!"

"Hey, just be happy we have what we've got," Frieda piped up. "We're all here for the same reason, and we're all helping in some way. And Alex is pretty strong when she does battle, so stop being such a pessimist, Kimiko."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm being a pessimist!" Kimiko shot back. "But the only Soldier we've managed to find is Miss Blondie!"

"What did you just say?" Lilian asked threateningly. She stood up and out her hands on her hips. "Did you just call me Miss Blondie?"

"You heard me!" Kimiko retorted. "And it's true, Miss Blondie!"

Both Lilian and Kimiko were glaring daggers at each other when Benkei got up off the ground.

"Okay, guys," he said, trying to stop a fight that was bound to come up. "Don't argue. Frieda's right. Let's just be happy with what we've got. Also, Kimiko, I know it stinks right now, but don't take it out on us! We're all mad too."

Kimiko seemed to be mulling over Benkei's words, and finally said to Lilian, "Benkei's right. I guess I was taking it out on you guys. Sorry, Lilian."

"It's okay," Lilian replied.

The two girls shook hands. Then Lilian clapped her hands together.

"Okay!" she said. "We know that there's a Legendary Soldier in Florida, and then we have two more to find. Madoka, Alex, get to work on finding those two others. There's a library a couple blocks away, you can work there. Frieda, Kimiko, Benkei, there's a training area I know of just outside Mt. Clemens where we can train. Alex, since you're the only one that has a working phone besides me, text me when you find at least one of the two. When you find one, we all rendezvous at the Box Theatre Cafe. We clear?"

Everyone nodded. Alex and Madoka took their computers out.

"See you guys later!" Alex said, and she and Madoka both ran off to the library.

"All right, crew!" Frieda said excitedly. "Let's get going! Are we going to walk or take a taxi?"

"Well, I think we're going to have to walk, since Benkei! you're too large to fit in a taxi," Lilian replied. "No offense."

"None taken. Let's get going already!"

* * *

**One Hour Later — At the Training Area**

"Get 'em, Phoenix!"

"Charge hard, Virgo!"

"Take 'em down Bull!"

"Don't quit, Nightmare!"

Lilian and Frieda were battling each other, while Kimiko was battling Benkei.

The four bladers had been training for the past hour; working on their launch power, discovering their new powers as Legendary Soldiers, doing push ups on just one hand, that sort of thing. Benkei was battling all of them extremely hard, trying to give them at least a bit of a challenge. It was working, since the three Soldiers were battling him hard as well.

Before they had gone to the training area, Lilian had stopped by her house and changed her clothes to what she said was a more 'appropriate attire for a Fire Element Soldier'. Her clothes were now a yellow t shirt that went down to the middle of her upper leg, with the color slowly turning into orange about six inches from the bottom. She also had thigh length white Capri leggings with images of orange and yellow fireballs, yellow socks, and her same white high tops.

As they battled, Lilian's orange aura and Frieda's green aura appeared around their bodies. Kimiko's purple aura appeared, and even Benkei had a faint aura the color red around himself. They were battling that hard.

Kimiko's aura grew, and Benkei had a split-second image of her in her Greek princess form before Nightmare rammed into Bull and sent it flying out of the stadium.

Since they weren't getting anywhere with their battle, Lilian and Frieda called back their beys. As they returned to their hands, smoke poured out from between their fingers. They looked down at their beys in surprise.

"Man," Frieda commented. "I've never battled that hard in my whole life."

"Same here," Lilian agreed.

Kimiko triumphantly caught her bey, with smoke coming from between her fingers.

"You're pretty good, Benkei," she commented.

"B-bull! Thanks," Benkei replied. "Hey, Lilian, did you get a text from Alex yet?"

Lilian took out a Verizon phone with a (unsurprisingly) yellow phone case, and went to her text inbox. "Nope," she reported.

"Well," Kimiko commented. "At least Madoka and Alex's fingers are getting a workout,"

The four of them began to laugh at her joke.

* * *

**Meanwhile — Mt. Clemens Public Library **

Madoka and Alex were sitting across from each other at a table, typing furiously on their computers.

"Find anything yet?" Alex asked Madoka.

"No. How about you?"

"Nope."

Suddenly, Madoka's computer dinged, signaling she had a new email. She looked at it, and her face lost all of it's color after five seconds.

"What? What is it?" Alex asked in concern.

"Text Lilian," Madoka said weakly. "Tell her and the others to get over here as soon as they can."

Still confused, Alex pulled out her phone (which was also a Verizon brand and had a navy blue phone case) and began to type out a text.

* * *

**The Training Area**

The theme for seasons 5-7 of Doctor Who began to play. Everyone looked around, then Lilian said a bit sheepishly, "That's my phone."

She took it out, and looked at it. "It's from Alex!"

Frieda, Kimiko, and Benkei looked over her shoulders as she opened the text message.

_Madoka says to get your butts over here as quick as you can. It's urgent! _

_Alex_

"Urgent?" Kimiko asked. "What's urgent?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Frieda reasoned.

Lilian nodded, put away her phone, and said, "Let's book it!"

Then they all took off running towards the library.

* * *

**At the Library**

They found Madoka and Alex sitting on a bench outside the library, waiting for them. Madoka looked like she was going to faint, while Alex just looked completely lost.

"What's so urgent, Madoka?" Frieda asked.

Madoka just turned her computer screen towards them. There was no subject, and there was no email address as the sender.

There was only a link, and the line,

_Abandon your hunt for the remaining Legendary Soldiers, or your Legendary Blader friends will pay the price. _

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! **

**And that's all for now, folks! Before I sign off, I have some quick announcements: **

**I'm going to post a chapter of The TSA after I post this one, then I'm going to put it on hold until I get this story done. **

**I'm also deciding to delete my Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter crossover, A Tale of Two Potters. Lately my heart hasn't really been in that story, and it's taking me forever to get it finished. I'm going to delete it at the end of August, before school starts up again, so if you want it read it, I suggest you do so before August 31st rolls around. **

**And that's all I have for now, so see you guys when I get back from Toronto! **

**Gryffyn out! Peace! **


	13. A Battle in the Desert!

**A/N: Whassup from Toronto! **

**Actually, right now I'm on a train heading to Toronto. You guys didn't really think I'd leave for Toronto without updating first, did you? **

**On another note, I got a review from YamiGingka14 that says: **

**"I bet I know someone who sent that email, but I can't put my finger on it." **

**Since this is sort of a riddle, I'll just give it to you guys: Yami's talking about Luna, because 'I can't put my finger on it' is a reference to a sentence in one of the chapters in The TSA. **

**To answer your guess, Yami, no, it's not from Luna. And I'm not going to reveal who sent it because it ties into when the girls and Benkei find one of the Legendary Soldiers. But, since I'm feeling generous today, I'll give you guys a hint: **

**The person who sent it hasn't appeared in any recent chapters. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

And now, we have to get up to date on what Kyoya is doing.

He was currently walking at a leisurely pace through a flat and desert-like terrain back in Japan near Metal Bey City, wearing a brown hooded cloak over his clothes and bey gear.

Kyoya stopped at a huge boulder blocking his path. In truth, he could've just walked past it and continued down the path, but he was on a training journey, wasn't he?

So instead of walking around it, he took out his bey gear and Leone, and launched it straight at the rock. Leone smashed into it and pushed against it.

Kyoya let out a roar of power, began to glow green, and yelled,

"LEONE! Bust through that rock! RRAAAAAAAH!"

That is what exactly Leone did.

Small pieces of the rock (that was now gravel from Leone's massive power) rained down around Kyoya. The pieces that landed on him he simply brushed away, as if it were just dust. He caught Leone in his hand, and smoked poured out from under his fingers. He picked out a small piece of rock stuck in the face bolt, stowed Leone back into it's case, and moved on down the road.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion and looked to his right.

Four tornados were whirling at a patch of boulders, much like his old move Wild Wind Fang Dance. As Kyoya watched with mild interest that was slowly increasing, the four tornados beat down on the rocks, until they were nothing but sand.

The tornados disappeared, and as the dust settled, Kyoya saw someone catch the beyblade that had made the tornados in it's hand.

When the dust settled completely, Kyoya saw that the someone was really a girl with white hair in a high ponytail and a white side-bang with a red streak that ended hallway up covering her right eye. Her left eye was red. This girl was wearing a white top underneath a sleeveless black leather jacket, grey leggings, brown knee-high boots, and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Her current expression was triumphant as she caught her smoking beyblade.

"She looks like a strong blader," Kyoya thought. "Whatever. She's no match for me and my Leone. If we defeat her, we'll be stronger than we were before. Besides, she's a girl; how hard could it be?"

He began to walk towards the girl, who was putting her beyblade in it's case on crossed belts around her waist.

"Hey!" he yelled at her. "Hey you!"

The girl looked up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, in a tone that told Kyoya she wasn't at all happy to see him.

"I saw you wearing down those rocks," he said. "You're a powerful blader."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So am I." Kyoya held out Leone.

"This is Fang Leone, and I want to battle you," he said.

The girl raised an eyebrow, then said, "Forget it." and began walking away.

"Why not?" Kyoya asked challengingly. The girl turned around.

"I don't know you, you don't know me," she replied, "this is the first time either of us have seen each other, and quite frankly, why should I?"

Kyoya put Leone in it's launcher and aimed it at her. "I'll make you," he threatened.

The girl rolled her eye and sighed. "Whatever. What's your name anyway, Green Bean?"

"I am Kyoya Tategami, one of the Legendary Bladers," Kyoya replied fiercely. "And why did you just call me Green Bean?"

"Because your hair is the exact same color as a green bean," the girl replied. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Ryua Ashina and this is Soaring Dragonoid,"

She took out her beyblade and held it up for him to see.

Soaring Dragonoid had a white face bolt with a red dragon's wing imprinted on it. The energy ring was aquamarine and had bumps that came together to depict dragon's claws. The Fusion wheel was silver, with it's ends split into 2. The spin track was a red LW160 spin track. And the performance tip was a BSF tip.

"Soaring Dragonoid, huh?" Kyoya asked. "Well, it won't be soaring for long."

"Whatever," Ryua replied in annoyance. "And don't worry about finding a stadium. Allow me."

She quickly put Dragonoid into her launcher, and launched it shouting, "Let it rip!"

Dragonoid swirled to a spot a few feet to the left of them.

"GO!"

An explosion occurred, making Kyoya shield his vision.

When he lowered his arm, he saw that Dragonoid had made a stadium in the dirt large enough for Leone and Dragonoid's tornados. Ryua smirked, and caught her bey.

Ryua and Kyoya aimed their launchers at each other.

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

After their beys spun around in the stadium for a few seconds, Kyoya decided to go for it.

"Roar, Leone!"

Leone's bit beast burst out of it's beyblade, and roared. Wind began to blow, forming a tornado around Leone. Ryua shielded her eyes.

"Ha!" Kyoya laughed. "No beyblade can resist my Leone's wind power! Your bey will just be sent flying!"

Ryua gritted her teeth, growled, then shouted back, "Not happening! Show him your new power, Dragonoid!"

"What?" Kyoya asked in surprise. "New power?"

Ryua swept out a hand. "Go!" she yelled. "Dragonoid! Diving Impact!"

Dragonoid spun out range of the tornado, and flew off the edge of the stadium and into the air. Then, in the sky, there was a glint of light, and the bit beast of Dragonoid appeared. It was a white dragon with glowing red eyes. It let out a roar, then fell down between the walls of wind and knocked Leone off balance.

As the tornado broke, Kyoya gasped and suddenly remembered the first time someone had broken through Leone's tornado. His eyes narrowed, and he growled in rage.

"Grr! I can't believe this! All right, that's it! Time to pull out the heavy artillery!"

He let out a lion-like roar, and his green aura burst out around him in leaping flames. Ryua gasped.

"Leone!" he yelled. "Special move! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

Another tornado, larger than before, began to form, pulling in more air so that it whistled in the ears of both bladers.

Instead of a terrified expression, Ryua just smiled. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?" she asked over the wind. "Well two can play at that game, Green Bean!"

She began to scream, and a white aura just as large as Kyoya's burst out around her.

Suddenly, her appearance and clothing changed, much to Kyoya's shock.

Ryua's white hair had been released from it's ponytail, and fell to her waist. The red streak was gone. She also had blue eyes instead of the single red one that wasn't covered by the white side bang, along with a gold circlet with diamonds. She was also wearing a knee length Greek toga with white arm bracelets.

Then the image faded away, and was replaced by her normal appearance and her scream of,

"Let him have it, Dragonoid! Dragon's Claws!"

The bit-beast of Dragonoid appeared again, let out a roar, and slashed it's claws at Leone, who had also appeared out of it's bey. Leone fell back, and disappeared, along with the large tornado.

Kyoya fell to his knees in shock, as Leone fell beside him, smoking from the opponent's impact.

"I, I," he stuttered. "I... lost? I lost! And to a girl, no less!"

Ryua triumphantly caught her beyblade, put it away, and asked, "What's wrong with losing to a girl?"

"Well for one thing," Kyoya retorted, snatching up Leone. "Not a lot of girls beyblade. They'd rather spend their time doing other stuff. Take Madoka for example. She never beyblades."

"Well some girls actually like to beyblade," Ryua said matter-of-factly. "And by the way, you're pretty good, Green Bean. Although, I didn't really expect you to be defeated by that one move, even if it is my strongest."

She walked over, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up to his feet. They were about the same height.

"So why are you out here, in the deserts of Japan?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Are you a drifter?"

"A drifter?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yeah, a drifter. Cause that's what I am. I'm a drifter. I don't live in one place. I live all over."

"Oh. No, I live in Metal Bey City, a few miles from here." Kyoya replied.

'She had all that power back there,' Kyoya thought. 'Sort of like that girl Gingka battled at the Kyoto City Battle. Kimono, or something. She had the same outfit, too, except instead of purple, she was white.'

"Hey," Kyoya said. "I've got some friends traveling around the world, looking for bladers who can do what you did back there."

Ryua raised an eyebrow. Or both of them, Kyoya couldn't tell. "There are other bladers who can do that?" she questioned. "Are you pulling my leg because you lost?"

"No, I'm telling the truth," Kyoya insisted. "One of my friend's father runs the WBBA. Come on, I'll take you to meet him."

* * *

**Later — The WBBA**

Ryo and Hikaru were talking to Benkei via webcam.

"We found another one, Mr. Hagane!" Benkei was saying excitedly. "She's the Soldier of the Fire Element! Come on, Lil Blondie, don't be shy!"

"Don't call me Lil Blondie!" a female voice snapped. Two other voices, both female voices, began to laugh.

"Shut up, d*** it! It's not funny!" the voice barked again. Benkei moved out of the way and the owner of the voice appeared on camera with an annoyed look on her face. She sighed, and rearranged it to a polite expression.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hi, I'm Lilian St. Claire. Who would you guys be?"

Ryo and Hikaru were still looking shocked from Lilian's outburst. Lilian seemed to realize what they were shocked about.

"Sorry about that," she said apologetically. "I have this thing where I curse when I get upset. Anyway, I assume you're the director of the WBBA?"

Ryo nodded. Lilian continued. "Pleased to meet you. You too, Hikaru, right?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Anyway, Benkei's right in saying that I'm the Legendary Soldier of Fire."

At their confused looks, Madoka came on camera and said, "We'll tell you later, it's kind of a long story."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Kyoya walked in, leading a rather confused Ryua behind him.

"WHOA! Kyoya-pal!" Benkei shouted. He pushed Lilian out of the way and got into Kyoya's full view.

Lilian yelped as she hit the floor, then shouted, "You didn't have to frickin' push me!" from below the camera.

"Kyoya?" Ryo asked, turning around. "Who do you have with you?"

Madoka popped up on screen. "Is that a girl, Kyoya?" she asked, looking at Ryua. "Looks like you finally found a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kyoya snapped. "Her name's Ryua, and—"

"And, I can speak for myself, Green Bean," Ryua interrupted. "Yeah, my name's Ryua Ashina, and apparently, there's a girl that can do the same thing I do when I battle."

"What is it you do?" Alex asked, coming behind Madoka.

Ryua explained that she began to glow white whenever she either pulled out one of her special moves or whenever she was battling particularly hard. She also told them her beyblade, and how all of her moves were wind-themed, "like Green Bean's."

Madoka, Alex, and Benkei looked shocked.

Then Alex blinked, and said, "Holy Orion! Kyoya, I think you just found the Legendary Soldier of Air!"

"The Legendary Soldier of Air?" Kyoya questioned, now also confused.

"We don't have time to explain!" Alex replied. "Just fly over to the States and meet us in Miami, a-sap!"

Well. Since she had said a-sap, Ryua and Kyoya nodded, Kyoya saying, "You can count on it."

Then he remembered something, and said, "Hey, Madoka! Where's Gingka? I wanna talk to him!"

"Yes, Madoka," Ryo agreed. "Where is Gingka?"

Madoka and Alex exchanged worried glances. Then Madoka turned back to the camera, and said,

"Ah, er, Gingka can't talk right now," she said. "He's, busy."

"Busy with what?" Hikaru asked.

"He's in the bathroom," Alex said hastily. "And it doesn't really look like he'll be out sooner than later."

"Well, when he comes out," Ryo said, "could you tell him I want to speak to him?"

"Yep, sure will, you can count on it!" Madoka and Alex said, both hastily. Alex continued, "Kyoya, Ryua, States, Miami, a-sap! Gotta go, bye!"

And they signed off.

* * *

**Mt. Clemens, MI**

Madoka leaned back in her chair, and Alex slumped over, and they both sighed.

"That was close," Madoka said.

"You bet your bey that was," Alex agreed.

Frieda, Kimiko, and Lilian looked up from the card game of UNO they were playing on the floor of Lilian's bedroom.

"Remember guys, they can't know," Lilian reminded them, laying down a Wild Card. "Green."

"We know, we know," Alex said, she and Madoka going over to rejoin them. She had been playing (and winning) when Kyoya told them about Ryua. She laid down a green seven.

"But, don't you think they'll get suspicious after a while?" Benkei asked.

"Don't remind us," Kimiko groaned, and laid down a green five.

"Just be happy Mr. Hagane and Hikaru didn't get suspicious this time," Madoka said, changing the green five to blue one. Alex hissed, "Yes!" under her breath. "Mr. Hagane can be pretty sharp."

"Come on, guys!" Frieda urged. "Look on the bright side! We just found Lilian, and Kyoya found that Ryua girl! That means there's only two more to go before we find all of them!"

"Frieda's right," Alex agreed, laying down a blue 'draw 2' card for Frieda. "Until we find out where Luna, Serena, and Johannes took them, we just have to make sure Mr. Hagane doesn't sense anything screwy going on. Uno."

The girls raised their eyebrows and looked at their cards.

"What about that weird email?" Benkei piped up. "Did you find out who sent it yet, Alex? Or you, Madoka?"

Both girls sadly shook their heads. "All we managed to figure out is the email address," Madoka said. "And that barely helps at all. It's just a string of random numbers."

"But, I do have a program on my computer that should help us," Alex said. "It's an email tracing program. All I have to do is punch in the email, and bingo! We'll know who sent the email in less than five minutes."

Realizing she had no red cards (thanks to Kimiko), she drew a card from the stack, a red 'skip a turn' card, and put down on the other stack, saying "Uno," again.

"I just hope Mr. Hagane doesn't find out about Gingka," Madoka worried. "He may act like a child sometimes, but he's Gingka's father, after all."

"Wait. You're worried about just Gingka?" Kimiko asked, putting down a card. "What about Kenta and Yuki, the poor dudes?"

Madoka suddenly pinked. Frieda raised her eyebrows, then got a teasing look in her eyes.

"Hold. The. Phone," she said in disbelief. "Do you liiiiiike him?"

Madoka was saved from answering by Alex. She laid down her last card (which had been a blue three), and crowed, "I win, suckers!"

* * *

**A/N: And, BOOM! **

**Ha ha, you thought I would write what happened after last chapter's cliffhanger, didn't you? Nah, I wanted to get to Ryua's intro. **

**By the way, Gocty, sorry if you're ticked your OC didn't make it's appearance. I promise, she's coming soon! **

**Special thanks to Li-Chan126 for submitting Ryua! **

**Anyway, we are going to pull into the Toronto train station in... -checks- T-minus about two hours. Guess what? The Tigers are playing the Toronto Blue Jays while we'll be here! So I'm going to another baseball game! GO TIGERS! **

**Wish me luck in Toronto! **

**Gryffyn out! Peace! **


	14. Chess Games & the Girl in Black

**A/N: AHM BACK, Y'ALL! **

**Yep, I'm back from Toronto! The Tiger's lost to the Blue Jays (unfortunately), but on the plus side, I got a Blue Jay cap out of the deal! **

**I'm also not going to update until I get back from Caseville, which is where I'm going tomorrow. It's Cheeseburger Week there, so I probably won't have time to update. **

**Gingka: That's good. **

**Me: Excuse me? Oh, whatever, I'm feeling generous today. Just do the disclaimer before Frieda — **

**Frieda: GryffyndoesnotownMFBbutshewishesshedoes! **

**Me: -pause- Too late! This'll be a short chapter because I'm too lazy to write any more and I also have some packing to do. **

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"So your Ultimate Move was successful?"

"Yes, sir. The results were exactly what I told they would be."

"Interesting. JOHANNES!"

Johannes appeared in front of the man and Luna.

"Being me the three bladers Miss Moon here hypnotized." the man commanded. Johannes nodded, and left the room.

He came back a few minutes later, with the three Legendary Bladers following him. The dark auras were still around them, but they were only slightly dancing instead of leaping flames.

The man smiled (at least Luna and Johannes thought he did) at the three. "You succeeded in capturing Gingka Hagane, strongest of the Legendary Bladers? Well done, Miss Moon. Well done. They will be useful, of of course?"

"Of course, sir," Luna replied. "With them joining your cult, we'll soon have all nine Legendary Bladers on our side."

"Now that would be good. Those Legendary Bladers have been annoying little pests for far too long." the man muttered.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. The security camera the man had above his office door revealed that it was the leader of Squad 1.

"Get back in the shadows," Luna barked at the three bladers. The said bladers receded back into the shadows of the corner farthest to the door as the man said, "Come in."

The leader opened the door and walked into the room, looking very agitated about something.

"Sir! The head of Squad 13 reports that they have just been attacked." he said angrily.

"Attacked?" the man asked. "By whom?"

"The head couldn't tell, it was just a person dressed all in black."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"All of you, get out." he barked. "I must speak with our colleague."

The leader looked confused, but bowed and walked out of the office. Johannes, Luna, and the Legendary Bladers walked out through a hidden door in the office.

The man turned to the wall behind his desk, and pressed a button. A TV screen appeared in front of him. He pressed another button on his desk, and turned to the screen.

"What is it?" a voice asked.

"There has been a setback," the man reported. "The squad in Northern Scotland had just been attacked by a person dressed all in black."

"I assume you will be sending your second best men to assist them?"

The man smiled.

"Don't worry," he assured. "The Queen will be resurrected, mark my words."

* * *

**On a Train to Florida**

"CRAP!"

Everyone in the train car turned to look at the four girls sitting at a table. Kimiko and Lilian just shook their heads at Frieda and Alex, but it was clear they were trying not to laugh. Frieda had just lost (epically) to Alex at the third chess game they had played since the train pulled out of the station in Detroit. Alex was leaning back in her chair, with an eyebrow raised and looking triumphant, while Frieda had slammed a fist on the table, upsetting the chessboard and the pieces still on it, looking very, very furious. Everyone else in the car, including Madoka and Benkei who were sitting at another table across from the girls, shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

"4 out of 7!" Frieda demanded.

"Why don't you just quit already?" Alex asked in a cocky manner. "You'll just epically lose again."

"Come on. Please?"

Alex sighed, but she was smiling. "Okay, fine. If you want to lose again."

They began another chess match. Kimiko shrugged and went back to staring out the window, while Lilian went back into her own little world, staring into space and listening to "Radioactive" and reading a Doctor Who Magazine.

But they were all thinking the same thing, even Alex and Frieda:

_What would they find in Miami? _

Both Alex and Lilian were wondering if they would be ambushed by Johannes, Luna, and Serena again. Alex was hoping they wouldn't. Frieda was hoping that whoever the Legendary Soldier was would help them, and not the evil guys. Kimiko was wondering if she would be able to make friends with whoever it was.

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

"Okay, we're in Florida now," Frieda sad at the station terminal. "So what do we do now?"

"We need to find the Legendary Soldier that's here," Alex answered. "Unfortunately, there aren't any tournaments happening in Miami, so —"

Her computer suddenly dinged. Confusedly, she took it out and looked at it. Her face grew to a look of delight.

"What is it?" Madoka asked.

"Mr. Hagane just emailed me saying that there'll be a tournament here!" Alex exclaimed happily. "Tomorrow!"

"Awesome!" Frieda and Lilian said happily.

"If you guys are going to enter in the tournament," Madoka said to the girls and Benkei, "then you guys had better train."

"Come on!" Benkei said. "There's bound to be a bey park somewhere!"

And so they left the terminal in search of a bey park, unaware of the someone watching them.

"Sir, they've arrived in Miami. No, they didn't see me. No, there weren't any problems with getting on the train. All I had to do was hide in the bathroom while they were looking at tickets. Yes sir. Yes sir. Got it. Over and out."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **


	15. Battle in Miami!

**A/N: Hi, it's Gryffyn! Only now my pen name is Friday Addams. So, instead of Gryffyn, y'all are going to call me Friday from now on! **

**Cheeseburger Week was AWESOME! I got this bird whistle where you put water in it, then it makes a bird call. Cool, huh? **

**Anyway, school's going to start for me in September, which means I won't have as much time to update stories. I'll update on the weekends, how about that? **

**I also have a question for you guys that I will ask at the end of this chapter. **

**Speaking of the chapter, enjoy it! **

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

"Hello muddah," Alex mumbled. "Hello fadduh. Here I am at, Camp Grenada. Camp is very, entertaining. And they say that we'll have fun when it stops raining."

"What are you singing?" Lilian finally asked.

"Hello Muddah, Hello Fadduh, by Allan Something," Alex replied. "It's a comedy song. And besides, I don't start battling until the fifth match of the first round, so I need something to do."

"Well, Frieda's battling pretty well," Madoka said, drawing them back to the battle that was currently going on.

"Go, Virgo!" Frieda yelled, sweeping out an arm. "Kuki Status!"

Virgo swirled around the stadium, and knocked her opponent's beyblade out of the stadium.

"Amazing!" the American DJ exclaimed. "Miss Frieda moves on to the next round!"

**Next Battle**

"Nightmare! Shadow Movement!"

Kimiko won her battle.

**Next Battle**

"Get 'em, Phoenix! Blazing Fire Ring!"

Along with Lilian.

Alex, unfortunately, lost hers. But she didn't really care. According to her, there were some things you could see in the stands that you couldn't see from the battling area.

"That girl's been winning all of her battles," she commented to the girls and Benkei later.

The girl she was talking was about thirteen years old and had pale skin, along with blonde hair and brown highlights that started two thirds down to the tips of her hair. She wore black jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black vest, and brown cross-belts. She also had two silver piercings on her left ear.

"I wonder who she is," Frieda wondered. Then her eyes widened. "You think she's a..."

"She might be," Kimiko agreed.

Together, the five girls said, "A Legendary Soldier."

* * *

**Two Rounds Later**

"All right, folks! We are now at the final battle of this tournament in Miami! And now, here are our bladers!

"The first up is from Michigan, and a tough girl to beat with her Hot-Headed Phoenix! Everyone welcome Lilian St. Claire!"

Lilian walked out to cheers from the crowd.

"Let 'em have it, Lilian!" Alex yelled.

"We're all behind ya!" Frieda shouted.

"Go, Lilian!" Madoka cheered.

"B-B-BULL! Win it, Lilian!" Benkei hollered.

"And her opponent, another girl from here in Miami, with her Tidal-Wave Poseidon! Put your hands together for Misty!"

"That's her!" Alex exclaimed. "That's the girl I was talking about earlier!"

Sure enough, it was the girl Alex had been talking about back in the first round. She walked up to the stadium without a word. Lilian smirked at her.

"You don't look so tough," she said. "I should defeat you easily."

"Don't get your hopes up, Fire Girl," Misty retorted.

"You're going to regret saying that," Lilian said to her, and pulled out her launcher.

"Whatever," Misty replied, pulling out her own blue launcher.

"Let's get this battle started! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Lilian and Misty shouted, "Let it rip!" and launched their beyblades.

Suddenly, a blue light came into the stadium, and knocked apart Phoenix and Poseidon.

"What?" Misty asked.

"What the hell?" Lilian said in surprise.

Everyone in the stadium was silent in surprise, even the DJ. Then, they heard a chuckle from above.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss St. Claire," a voice said. "Someone ought to wash out your mouth if you keep talking like that."

Everyone looked up at the voice.

Madoka gasped.

Alex gulped. So did Benkei.

Frieda and Kimiko said, "You!"

Lilain just looked furious.

Standing above them, wearing a brown cloak over her outfit, was Luna.

"Who is this girl?" the DJ asked. "Does anyone know?"

"Shut up, DJ," Luna said. "You aren't needed for this."

Then she shouted down at Misty, "But you! You're needed for this. You're the Legendary Soldier of Water, aren't you?"

Misty looked confused. "Legendary Soldier of Water?"

"Wait a second," Lilian shouted up at her. "Who made that blue streak?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna asked. To someone over her shoulder, she said, "Get up here."

And out stepped two others, with a dark aura around their bodies.

Alex gasped.

Madoka gulped. So did Frieda.

Kimiko and Lilian said, "You!"

Benkei just looked furious.

It was Gingka and Yuki.

"Gingka here made the streak. And Yuki here is going to battle Misty."

"And how do you expect him to get down?" Alex yelled.

"Like this."

The sky was suddenly filled with dark clouds, and there was a bright flash of lightning. When everyone had uncovered their eyes, they saw that Yuki had disappeared from on the roof, and had now reappeared at a spot in between Lilian and Misty's positions. He turned to Lilian, who shuddered at his cold stare.

"You," he said to her in a flat tone. "Move."

Lilian gulped, then gathered her wits together again. "And if I don't?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. He took out his launcher. "I said, move."

"And I said, what if I don't?"

Everyone's eyebrows went up at Lilian's daring.

"Move!" Yuki yelled, and launched his Anubius.

An explosion occurred, making Phoenix fly out of the stadium and crash down into the floor.

"Phoenix!" Lilian shrieked.

"Now it's your turn," Yuki said emotionlessly.

There was a pause, then Anubius spun at lightning speed towards the stadium walls below Lilian.

There was another explosion, which lifted Lilian off her feet. Screaming, she flew back, and landed on the stadium floor, where she didn't move.

Alex, Frieda, and Kimiko stood up. "Lilian!"

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Misty said to Yuki.

He turned to her.

"Forget about that." he said. Anubius flew back to his hand, where it smoked behind his fingers.

Misty growled, then called back Poseidon.

"Fine," she said. "I'll battle you, even though I don't know what you guys are talking about at all."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

The girls and Benkei were in a room in the stadium, watching the battle that was about to start as they waited for Lilian to wake up. The dark clouds still hadn't cleared, and Luna and Gingka were still watching from on the rooftop.

"I can't believe they actually showed!" Kimiko vented. "This stinks!"

Misty's shouting of "3!" turned their attention back to the screen.

Yuki shouted, "2!"

Both of them shouted "1! Let it rip!"

* * *

**A/N: Yep. CLIFFHANGER! I just love those, don't you? **

**Thank you to Gocty for submitting Misty! **

**Okay, a couple things before I sign off. **

**Since I have changed my pen name, I have also changed my appearance. My hair is still braided, but it's black and doesn't have the scarlet streaks and the braids go to the middle of my back. I wear a black hoodie with thumb-holes, a ruffled brown shirt, khaki shorts, black socks, and my black Converses. Just thought y'all should know. I will also include my new appearance in my next insanity one-shot, which, BTW, will be coming out either on or before Labor Day. **

**And now that question I was talking about. **

**Along with being an MFB fan, I am also a Lord of the Rings fan. Obvious, because of my crossover story. Anyway, I have a question for you guys: **

**What are your ideas for a story that consists of what happens to Frodo in Cirith Ungol? **

**If you have an account, then PM me your ideas, please! If you don't have an account, then tell me in your reviews. **

**And that's it! See you guys next time, where the outcome of the cliffhanger will be revealed! **

**Gingka: -weakly- Am I still evil? **

**Me: Yes, yes you are. **

**Gingka: Why does my life stink? **

**Me: -pats him on the back- Anyway... **

**Friday out. Peace! **


	16. Battle in Miami! Misty vs Yuki!

**A/N: Hi! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it! **

* * *

"Let it rip!"

Misty and Yuki launched. Poseidon and Anubius spun around in the stadium.

"Keep it up, Poseidon!" Misty shouted. "We're gonna win this?"

Yuki laughed. "Ha! You think you can win? Pathetic. Anubius!"

Anubius smashed into Poseidon, but instead of just pushing it back, it sent Poseidon flying into the air.

"Where did that power come from?" Frieda asked in shock. "I don't remember Yuki having all of that power before!"

"It's because he didn't have it before,"

The girls and Benkei looked over at Alex and Madoka, who were on their computers. Alex had been the one who spoke.

"Ever since Cat Boy, Serena, and Luna ambushed us in Michigan, Anubius' power percentage is three times as high than it used to be!"

"That's what's totally crazy!" Madoka continued. "One person can't triple their power percentage in less than a week! It doesn't make sense!"

"Unless they trained day and night," Benkei piped up.

"Benkei, please stop bringing up Kyoya," Frieda told him. "It's getting annoying."

"Hey," Kimiko said. "What if that move that made Gingka, Kenta, and Yuki like this has something to do with it?"

Everyone looked over at her.

"Kimiko? What are you saying?" Alex asked.

"I'm saying that what if when Luna brought out that move, she somehow made them stronger than they already were. That must be how Yuki has three times as much power that before."

"That could be the reason!" Madoka guessed, and began to type again. "Assuming that the move had something to do with it, I can analyze Diablo Doragon and figure out what makes it... Aw, what?!"

"What?" Alex looked over at her.

"I can't get any sort of data on Diablo Doragon!" Madoka said angrily.

A clashing on screen made them all turn back to the battle.

Misty was valiantly fighting against Yuki's power, but she was slowly failing.

"Grr! Keep pushing, Poseidon! You can do it!"

Up on the roof, Luna laughed.

"Aw, isn't that sweet! Little Misty thinks she can win! She's got no chance!"

Down at the stadium, Yuki smirked.

"Why even bother?" he asked Misty. "Admit it. It's over."

"No way, weirdo! Poseidon!"

Suddenly, a pillar of light burst out from Poseidon. It soared up into the air, and then rained down on Misty. Anubius was stopped in his tracks.

While Madoka and Benkei were shocked, Alex, Frieda, and Kimiko said together, "I knew it!"

A few seconds later, Misty had waist length, cerulean blue hair, with side bangs partly covering a gold circlet that was studded with sapphires. She wore the white Greek toga, with cerulean blue arm bracelets.

Then she was her normal self again.

Misty looked down at herself. "What just happened?"

That's when she noticed Poseidon.

Poseidon had changed. It's face bolt was now dark blue with an image of a trident on it. The energy ring was a light blue with wave designs. The fusion wheel had wave carvings on it. The spin track was dark blue with a metal ball inside, and the performance tip was light blue, and covered in rubber with tiny bumps on the bottom.

"Poseidon?!"

Even Luna looked surprised. Then she smiled.

"So I was right!" she said. "You are the Legendary Soldier of Water!"

Her expression grew suddenly emotionless, yet there was a hint of coolness in it.

"Yuki, in order to defeat this one, you're going to need backup."

At smile unknown signal, lightning flashed again, and a smaller figure appeared next to Yuki.

Everyone gasped, and said, "It's Kenta!"

Kenta put Saggitario in his launcher, and launched.

"Rip!"

"Hey!" Misty yelled. "That's not fair! Two on one is a handicapped match!"

"Do I look like I care?" Luna retorted calmly. "You two. Finish her. Now."

Both bladers swept out their hands.

"Anubius!"

"Saggitario!"

The two beys came to spin next to each other, and came towards Poseidon.

Misty growled.

"Not happening, boys!" She also swept out a hand. "Poseidon!"

Poseidon seemed to spin faster, and it's bit beast came out. It was a huge form of Poseidon with dark blue skin, wearing a robe in all the known shades of blue, and holding a dark blue trident in one hand.

"Here we go, special move! Tidal Wave!"

A breeze suddenly whistled through the stadium, and a giant wave of water appeared in the stadium, moving towards Anubius and Saggitario. It swept them up, and tossed them until the air, while their owners were knocked back by the incredible force of the wave against the stadium wall.

When the wave disappeared, Anubius and Saggitario could be seen lying motionless in the bottom of the stadium, surrounded by puddles of water. Misty triumphantly caught Poseidon.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then suddenly, Yuki and Kenta began to cry out, holding their heads in pain. Their dark auras appeared around them, and slowly diminished, slowly being replaced by blue and orange-and-yellow auras. By the time the dark auras had vanished, Yuki and Kenta were kneeling on the ground, holding their heads in agony.

"You brat! Look what you've done!" Luna screamed at Misty.

Finally, with their Legendary auras glowing around their bodies in leaping flames, Yuki and Kenta stopped screaming, fell forwards onto the ground in front of them, and passed out cold.

* * *

**A/N: And... BOOM, BABY! Yuki and Kenta are not evil anymore! **

**Yuki & Kenta: -in sing-song voices- We're no longer evil! We're no longer evil!**

**Gingka: Hey! What about me?**

**Me: Don't worry, Gingka. You won't be evil soon. **

**Gingka: Really? When?**

**Me: In like two more chapters. **

**Gingka: So what happens?**

**Me: Spoilers! **

**Anyway, how did you guys like the battle? Was it good? Magnificent? Bad? Horrible? I must know! Please review! **

**Friday is out! Peace! **


	17. New Developments

**A/N: Hi! New Doctor Who season starts in only four days! I'm DYING of anticipation here! **

**-clears throat- Anyway...**

**More than 1000 views! That's freaking amazing! **

**Next thing: So far, I only have two Legendary Bladers who were able to snap out of it, as seen in the last chapter. Let's just say I've got some -pause- plans for the other Legendary Bladers. **

**Chris: -worriedly- What's she gonna do to us?**

**Me: Spoilers! **

**Chris: That's it. I'm outta here. -runs away- **

**Me: Hey, come back here! -chases after him- **

**Yuki: -sighs and reads the cue card- Miss Friday would like to once again thank Gocty for submitting Misty. She does not own MFB, but she wishes she does. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Kenta! Yuki!"

Frieda, Kimiko, Lilian (who had woken up by then), Alex, and Benkei ran out onto the battle field and leaned over their unconscious friends.

"Are they even alive?" Lilian asked.

Alex grabbed their wrists, felt them, and said, "They're alive!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grr! No!" Luna yelled, making them look up.

"That little brat wasn't supposed to bring them over to your side! I'll just bring them back myself!"

She aimed her launcher, but then stopped when five other launchers were being aimed at her face.

"If you want them..." Frieda started.

"You'll have to go through us," Lilian finished.

"So I suggest you take our advice..." Alex started.

"And beat it!" Kimiko finished.

Luna looked furious as she lowered her launcher.

"Mistress," Gingka said to her. "If you want, I could battle them for you."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Mistress?"

"No," Luna replied. "Not yet. Let's just focus on recruiting the others for now."

To the five bladers, she shouted down, "The Queen will take over the world! And there's nothing you will be able to do about it! I'll leave this time, but I'll be back!"

And with a flash of lightning, they were gone.

The five put away their launchers.

"I'll be back," Lilian repeated. "Huh. That reminds me of Terminator. 'I'll be back.'"

Benkei got the two knocked out bladers off the ground, and they carried them back to their room.

Alex turned around and looked over at Misty, who was watching them, unsure of what to do.

"I think you're going to want to come with us," she said. Misty nodded, and joined the procession without a word. No one objected to her joining them.

* * *

**Later (In the Room) **

Kenta and Yuki were lying down on the couch and on another padded table Kimiko found. The people in the room that were conscious were just sitting or standing, not talking to anyone. Alex was doing something on her computer, while Misty just stared at the ground.

Finally, they heard a groan, and looked over.

Yuki was trying to sit up, holding his head. Another groan made then look at Kenta, who was also trying to sit up.

The Anubius blader groaned again, and asked, "Wha... What happened?"

"You're awake!" Frieda exclaimed, making them both jump. "Awesome!"

"Seriously, though," Kenta said as he held his head. "What happened? Last thing I remember is a wave coming towards Saggitario,"

* * *

_A giant wave of water appeared in the stadium, moving towards Anubius and Saggitario. It swept them up, and tossed them into the air, while their owners were knocked back by the incredible force of the wave against the stadium wall._

* * *

"Yeah, that happened courtesy of Misty over there," Alex gestured with her thumb in Misty's direction. "And also, thanks to her, I managed to make a breakthrough on Luna's Ultimate Move."

"Huh? Oh," Yuki said. "Yeah, I remember that. There was a big pain in my head, like a ton of bricks were pressing down on my head, then it stopped, and I suddenly wanted to destroy all those who opposed the Queen. In other words..." he trailed off.

Kimiko finished his sentence in a grim voice. "... us."

There was silence, then Madoka asked, "What's your breakthrough, Alex?"

Glad that someone had changed the subject, Alex began.

"When you guys got hit by that Ultimate Move, you were being hypnotized by it. That's why it's called Legendary Hypnosis. Those black waves were sending a message out to all Legendary Bladers in the vicinity of the battling area. In other words, the parking lot across the street from the church. Those black waves were what made it feel like a ton of bricks were pressing on your head, Yuki. Your brain to be exact.

"But, assuming that since a Legendary Blader can be hypnotized by it's power, there has to be a way to snap out of it. That way is by defeating that Legendary Blader in a bey battle. It doesn't have to be a Legendary Soldier like Misty, it can be any old person. But that's why this move is so dangerous, because..."

"Legendary Bladers are so powerful, almost no one on Earth can defeat them in a bey battle," Madoka caught on. "But if someone was able to defeat them..."

"Then they would snap out of it!" Lilian also caught on. "Good thinking, Alex!"

Alex pinked with pleasure.

"I think the one we really have to thank," she said. "Is Misty."

Misty looked up in surprise. Everyone smiled at her.

"Thanks, Misty." Alex said first.

"Yeah, thanks!" Frieda chirped. Kimiko nodded.

"Thanks, Misty." Lilian said, nodding and smiling.

"If you hadn't defeated them, Alex wouldn't have made that breakthrough," Madoka said. "Thanks, Misty!"

"B-B-Bull! Thanks!" Benkei said.

Misty smiled at their thanks. Even Kimiko's, to which she nodded back, making Kimiko smile.

Then she turned to Kenta and Yuki, who by now were sitting up.

"I guess we should thank you for getting us out of our trance," Kenta said. "So thanks, Misty."

"Yeah, thanks, Miss Misty," Yuki said.

Misty was still smiling, but somehow, Lilian detected that she was afraid of something. She walked over to the bench Misty was sitting on, sat down, and out an arm around her shoulder.

"I guess your new power is a little scary, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Misty replied. "Where did it come from anyway? Do you guys know?"

The girls and Benkei (with Yuki joining in at some parts) told her about the Legendary Soldiers and the prophecy about Queen Aaliyah the Evil, or simply "the Queen" for short. Kenta and Misty listened, with their eyes wide by the end of it, since Kenta had turned evil for a short period and hadn't gotten the full story yet.

The two of them said, "Wow!" when they finished the story.

"Which one of you guys are Legendary Soldiers?" Misty asked.

Frieda, Kimiko, and Lilian began to glow bright green, purple, and orange in response. They smiled at Misty's look of awe.

"Am I able to do that too?"

"Yeah, I guess," Frieda replied. "You're one of us, after all."

Misty concentrated, and began to glow cerulean blue. She looked pleased with herself.

"Sweet!"

The four girls extinguished their auras.

"So that girl and boy that were on the roof, and you two before I changed you back, are working for the evil guys?" Misty asked, just to clarify.

"Yep." Alex answered, and it looked like she wanted to add, "Unfortunately."

"But wait," Misty said, a little thoughtfully. "Wasn't that boy Gingka Hagane, the one who defeated Nemesis?"

Madoka answered this time. "Yep."

"I thought so. What's the deal with that? If Gingka defeated Nemesis, shouldn't he be on our side, instead of their side?"

Then they had to explain that Luna had turned Gingka, Yuki, and Kenta evil a while back. While Yuki and Kenta weren't evil anymore, Gingka was still evil.

"And I've got a feeling he's going to stay that way until we defeat the Queen," Alex said grimly.

"What?!" Madoka asked in shock.

Frieda and Kimiko asked, "Why's that?"

"Think about it," Alex replied. "Gingka defeated Nemesis, the only person to do so. In order to do that, he obtained not just the powers of every beyblade on Earth, but also the powers of the beys of the Legendary Bladers. Of course, the powers of all the beyblades on Earth, including the Legendary beys, went back to their owners, but what if small pieces of them remained in Pegasus? If that theory is true, then Gingka still has the power of every single beyblade on Earth, and the power of the Legendary beys. With all that power, Gingka is officially the strongest blader in the world."

Madoka opened her mouth, probably to object, but Yuki intervened.

"Miss Alex is right. If her theory is correct, and I'm pretty sure it is, then no one can ever defeat Mr Gingka as long as Cosmic Pegasus is in his possession. If no one can defeat him before the Queen returns, then I'm afraid Mr Gingka is going to stay evil."

* * *

Madoka closed her mouth. Alex put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Yuki joined Misty in staring at the floor again.

There was another silence as everyone digested the information.

This was why they all jumped when they heard a ding.

Alex looked over at her computer.

"Huh. New email."

She straightened up, and opened up her inbox. Her eyes widened, and in her head, she searched for a word to say. Nothing came up.

**(If you guys know about Mary Poppins, you'll know what she's going to say.) **

"What?" Kimiko asked. "What is it?"

"Say something!" Kenta urged.

Alex still couldn't think of anything to say, and blurted out,

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Everyone looked confusedly at her.

"Forget about that," Alex said. "Remember that software program I told you guys about?"

"What software program?" Yuki asked.

"Alex has a software program on her computer that traces emails," Frieda informed him. "So what about the program, Alex?"

"It was able to find out who sent the email."

"Well, who sent it?" Benkei asked.

Alex opened up the program, and looked at the data. Her eyes widened, and her face paled.

Now everyone shouted it. _"Who sent it?" _

"Well," she said quietly. "I don't think we'll ever know. The email address? It doesn't exist."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! **

**Friday is out. Peace! **


	18. Koma Village

**Outside the Stadium**

"Sir, your strategy worked. The address doesn't exist. No, they haven't found it yet. I'm surprised, actually. Come back? Okay. You're sure she'll be able to find it? Yes sir. Do I actually book the flight this time? Good. Got it. Over and out."

* * *

**Inside the Stadium**

"If we're going to find the last piece, we're really gonna have to dig this time," Alex said to Madoka.

"Can I help?" Yuki asked, getting up off the couch. He suddenly bent over and winced, holding his sides.

"Afraid not," Alex replied. "You and Kenta have to recover from your injuries before you battle again. Not that I know what injuries you have, but obviously Yuki does, so you two have to rest. Got it?"

Yuki sat back down in defeat.

For the next half hour, Madoka and Alex typed vigorously on their computers.

"Did you find anything yet?" Frieda asked. Alex shook her head, but Madoka suddenly leaned in closer to her computer.

"Hang on," she said. "My computer's detecting something."

Everyone perked up at that.

"What's it detecting?" Alex asked.

Madoka pressed a few more keys, then said happily, "It's a star!"

Everyone whooped.

"Where is it?" Kimiko asked.

Madoka zoomed in on the location, and a look of shock appeared on her face.

"Well?" Lilian asked. "Where is it?"

"None of you except Kenta will know," she said slowly. "But it's Koma Village."

About One Week Later – Metal Bey City Airport

The gang (now joined by Kyoya and Ryua) looked around the airport, looking for Ryo and Hikaru, who'd said they would meet them.

Alex was worried. "I can't believe we have to do this," she said.

"I know," Madoka agreed. "But we have to."

"Hey, guys!"

The group looked over to see Ryo and Hikaru coming towards them. Alex and Madoka gulped.

Frieda, Kimiko, Alex, and Lilian shook hands with Ryo, then Ryo looked around and asked, "Where's Gingka? I thought he was with you?"

Madoka and Alex sighed, and Madoka said, "Mr. Hagane, we have to tell you something."

* * *

**The WBBA **

"WHAT?!"

Ryo was pacing his office. Hikaru was just shocked. Madoka and Alex looked very guilty.

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me before?" Ryo asked angrily.

"We were afraid," Alex said quietly.

"What?" Ryo couldn't hear her. Something in Alex snapped.

"Because we were afraid!" she said louder. "We weren't just afraid of what you would do to us, we were also afraid that we would never see them again! I'm sorry if you're mad at us, but time is ticking here and we have to find the last Soldier! And we'd be making better time if you hadn't dragged us up here so we could tell you that your son turned evil! Okay?!"

The group (minus Kyoya) watched her in surprise.

Ryo calmed down, and stopped pacing.

"I suppose you were afraid," he began. "You couldn't have not been. Gingka's your friend, and Yuki and Kenta as well. Can you accept my apologies?"

At Madoka's nod, Alex shook his hand, saying, "Apology accepted."

Ryo grinned, then got down to business.

"Okay!" he said, clapping his hands together. "You guys need to get to Koma Village, right? I can get you there today, if you want."

"That would be great!" Frieda chirped.

"Great! Before that, why don't you guys go and... freshen up a bit? Take shower, change your clothes, stuff like that."

The group nodded, and they filed out the door.

"Director," Hikaru said to Ryo. "Would it be okay if I went with them? I've never seen Koma Village before."

"Sure, Hikaru!"

Hikaru smiled. "Great, thanks!"

Then she followed Misty out the door.

Alex made to follow her, but Ryo suddenly stopped her.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get to Koma Village, could you give something to someone for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Ryo drew a small package out of his pocket wrapped in brown paper and handed it to Alex. Alex studied it, then asked, "Who do I give it to?"

Ryo glanced at the door, then took a breath, and drew a small picture out of his pocket and showed it to Alex.

After looking at it for a few seconds, Alex raised her eyebrows and looked up at Ryo.

"No one but myself and Gingka keep the secret," Ryo said.

"And it's a secret because...?"

"Never mind that. When you give it to her, could you tell her that I said Happy Birthday?"

"Well, I guess so."

Alex stowed the package and the picture in her computer bag, then took out the picture again.

"Do you want it?"

"Keep it. No, on second thought, give it to her along with the package."

The door opened, and Frieda came back into the office.

"Come on, Alex! Benkei's in the shower, and he'll probably waste all the hot water!"

She noticed Ryo and Alex's positions. "Were you guys talking?"

After glancing up at Ryo, Alex replied, "Yeah, but we were just finishing. See you later, Mr. Hagane."

Then she walked out of the office with Frieda, asking her, "Why can't we just ask Lilian to get him out of there before the hot water's gone?"

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The group (minus Kyoya, who hadn't wanted to come along) was walking through the forest to Koma Village. Frieda and Kimiko and Misty were talking about something in low voices, while Hikaru was listening to Madoka and Yuki fill her in on what had happened over the past month and a half. Lilian was singing "Feed the Birds" from _Mary Poppins_ under her breath. Benkei was talking with Ryua, although it was really he himself who was doing all the talking.

Ryua whispered to Lilian, "Should I just tell Benkei to shut up about Green Bean? Cause if we don't get there soon, I think I'm going to go insane."

Lilian giggled, and whispered back to just tell him to stop. Which Ryua did.

Alex looked up from her iPod, shrugged, and resumed what she had been doing: listening to "The Walker" by Fitz and the Tantrums.

Finally, someone said, "Stay right where you are. Who are you, and what business do you have in these woods?"

Everyone stopped walking. Alex took her earbuds out of her ears.

Madoka said aloud, "It's okay, Hyoma. They're friendly."

A second later, Hyoma popped out of the bushes behind Alex, and said, "Good to know,"

Alex shrieked, then turned around. "What the heck, dude?"

Hyoma chuckled sheepishly, then said, "Come on out, you guys! They're your friends."

A minute later, Tsubasa and Yume dropped down from a tree.

"Tsubasa!" Madoka and Kenta said together.

"We weren't expecting you," Madoka said.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Mr. Hagane told us you were going to Koma Village..."

"And we couldn't help ourselves!" Yume piped up.

"Who's your friend?" Yuki asked. "Or are you related? You guys look alike."

"We are related, Yuki," Tsubasa replied, and out an arm around Yume. "Guys, meet Yume Otori, my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Kenta said in surprise.

"Well you never asked, did you?" Tsubasa replied. "We've been going around the world like you guys, trying to find those stars. But it seems that we were searching in the wrong places, huh, Yume?"

"Yeah," Yume replied. "You guys are probably wondering why you never saw us. That's because Mr. Hagane told us to not let ourselves be seen by you guys."

"Mr. Hagane?" Ryua repeated. "Huh. And here I was thinking that Mr. Hagane didn't look like someone who kept secrets."

"True dat," Kimiko agreed.

Alex looked uncomfortable.

"If you guys are done chatting," Hyoma piped up. "We need to get going. It's be nightfall soon, and we'll get lost if we don't pick up the pace. Besides, Hokuto's expecting us."

* * *

**Koma Village**

Those who hadn't seen Koma Village before looked around in fascination.

"Wow," Frieda commented. "This place just looks... homey, somehow. It sort of feels like I'm at home, even though I'm not from here."

"Yeah, same here." Misty agreed.

"It sort of feels like the Last Homely House from _The Lord of the Rings_," Lilian commented.

No one knew what she was talking about, but they assumed it was a good thing.

"Ah, Hyoma. Mr Tsubasa. Miss Yume. You're back."

Everyone jumped, and looked around. Madoka and Kenta had to hold in their giggles.

"Who said that?" Ryua asked aloud.

"I did, of course."

Frieda suddenly shrieked and backed into Yuki. They both fell on the ground.

Hokuto the dog was standing in front of Frieda's feet. Yuki looked at him, and shouted out.

"A talking dog?!" he exclaimed. "Is that even possible?"

"It's not," Alex piped up. She walked over and knelt in front of Hokuto saying, "Fascinating."

She ran her fingers through his fur, making Hokuto look relaxed and also making him wag his tail.

"How is it that you talk?" Alex asked Hokuto. "Is there some sort of micro chip in your brain that allows you to talk? Did something happen to you? Were you born in a science lab?"

Hokuto snapped out of his trance.

"That is confidential, young lady," he barked. "And you will do well to remember that!"

Alex held up her hands in a _What did I do?_ kind of way.

"Okay, okay, got it." She got up off the ground, and went over to help Frieda get up. Tsubasa was helping Yuki get up.

"Hokuto," Hyoma said to the dog. "Four of the girls in this group are Legendary Soldiers."

Hokuto looked at the group in awe. "Legendary Soldiers of the Elements," he breathed. "Which ones?"

"Show 'em, girls," Madoka said.

Kimiko, Frieda, Lilian, Ryua and Misty nodded, and began to glow their respected colors.

"Incredible," Hokuto breathed. "And I thought that, in all my dog years, I would never live to see them return."

"We're looking for the last one," Yuki said to Hokuto. "And Miss Madoka discovered traces of the last star that led to here, in Koma Village. Would you happen to know who has that star?"

Hokuto suddenly looked uncomfortable.

'He can change expressions?' Alex thought in amazement. 'Now that's what I call a peculiar pooch.'

"Well, yes," Hokuto admitted. "I do know who has the star, but she doesn't like it very much when someone makes decisions for her. So until she is ready to reveal herself, you will have to stay here in Koma Village until then."

"Well. On another occasion that'd be fine by me. But we don't really like waiting, so we'll just find out for ourselves and be on our way."

The group whirled around to see Luna, Serena, and Gingka standing behind them, all wearing brown hooded cloaks. There was also another girl with them.

This girl, who looked to be around 16, was tall, had snow white skin, and had black hair with pink and purple streaks and black eyes. She wore a dark purple tank top underneath a black leather jacket, black jeans with tears on the knees, a silver chain for a belt, and black combat boots. Ryua's eyes bulged at her.

"Who's the new girl?" Lilian asked. She said sassily, "Hey, Luna, that your sister?"

"No, that's not her sister," Ryua said, coming to stand beside her. She looked at the new girl with an expression of what looked like loathing.

The girl smiled. "Well, well. Ryua Ashima."

Ryua narrowed her eye.

"Kuro Blackheart," she said. "It's been a while. I haven't seen you since I kicked your butt in China. So, you finally found some friends, hmm?"

Kuro narrowed her eyes as well.

"Pretty strong words," she said. "I'll remember to say that about you at your funeral."

"Thanks bunches," Ryua retorted. "So you're siding with the bad guys? Huh. And here I was thinking that you had common sense."

"Girls, girls," Serena said. "There'll be time to chat later. Right now, we want to speak with Hokuto the dog."

The group split in half, so that Hokuto could see the four. He growled.

"What are you here for?" he demanded.

"That's a very good question," Luna said, and smiled. For some reason, her smile sent shivers down everyone's backs. Tsubasa pulled Yume closer to him.

"We're here because we want to make a little bargain," Luna continued. "Tell us who has the last star, and we'll seek her out without destroying the village. However, if you don't..."

She trailed off. As if her trailing off were a signal (which it probably was), Kuro pulled a small knife out of her boot. It glinted in the light of the setting sun.

Kuro showed it to the shocked group, and said, "You do not know how much trouble I went through getting it through security."

"If you don't," Luna continued. "Kuro here will have to use her knife to get you to cooperate."

"And trust me, you do not want to make her use her knife," Serena said.

"How's she going to use her knife?" Misty whispered to Yuki. Kuro heard her.

"Like this."

She suddenly made a cutting motion so fast it was a blur. Everyone gasped.

Gingka's Pegasus headband fell to the ground, after it had been cut clean off of his head.

"But," Luna said as Kuro put her knife back in her boot. "That's only for serious measures."

Kuro muttered, "Unfortunately."

"What we're going to do if you don't cooperate," Serena continued. "Is make you battle us. If even one of you wins, we'll leave without a word. But if even one of you loses, we seek out the last Soldier ourselves."

"It's your choice, pooch," Kuro said to Hokuto.

When Hokuto didn't respond, Luna tsked.

"Too bad. You should've talked, mutt. Because then I wouldn't have had to do this."

She whipped out her launcher and Diablo Doragon, and aimed it at the group.

"Let it rip!"

Diablo Doragon spun across the ground, towards one of the members of the group.

Lilian, Frieda, Madoka, and Alex shrieked, "Kenta!"

Kenta shielded himself, bracing for impact, when suddenly...

"Let it rip!"

A flash of black light suddenly sped towards Doragon, and knocked it into the air.

Luna looked at Doragon in shock as it clattered to the ground.

The black flash sped around the group, and came to a person standing about four yards behind Hokuto. It turned out to be a beyblade, which the person caught in it's hand.

Hokuto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you came," he said.

"Whatever," the person replied, in a female voice. The person put away the beyblade, then said to the four.

"And as for you," it said, in a threatening voice. "Hurting innocent people is disrespectful. If you don't want me to break your beys to pieces, I suggest you get out of here. Now."

Kuro said, "How dare you–"

"Now, Kuro," Luna said. "Let's be respectful. We'll go. But we'll be back, mark my words."

The four bladers turned, and began walking away. The person also turned and walked away.

Alex whispered something to the five Soldiers, and they nodded. The six girls began to tiptoe towards Gingka as quietly as they could. Lilian turned to look at the confused group, and put a finger to her lips, indicating to stay quiet.

When they were right behind Gingka, Kimiko shouted, "Get him!"

The six girls tackled the surprised blader to the ground. Alex grabbed his wrists, and pinned them behind his back.

"Hey!" Gingka shouted to the three girls. "A little help?"

The three girls stopped, turned to look at him, then turned and walked away.

"Come on," Alex said to the girls. "Let's get him up."

They forced him up, where Alex passed Gingka's wrists to Kimiko, who kept their position.

"Hey, Hokuto!" Alex shouted over. "Do you know of a place where we can put him?"

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo! First double post! Sweet! **

**Gingka: I thought you said I wouldn't be evil after the next two chapters!**

**Me: I did. But I didn't mean that you would snap out of it in this chapter. **

**Gingka: WHAT?! **

**Me: Spoilers! And deal with it, dude. **

**Anyway, thanks to shadowritergirl for allowing me to use Kuro for the bad guys! **

**Next post will be in six days, so stay tuned, people! The last Legendary Soldier will be revealed! **

**Friday is out! Peace!**


	19. The Weird Relative

**A/N: SoIsawthefirstepisodeofthenewDoctorWhoseasonanditwasAWESOME!**

**-takes deep breaths- Sorry. But since my TV doesn't get BBC America I couldn't watch it at home. But the episode was just so cool!**

**Anyway, in this chapter, the final Legendary Soldier is revealed! It is one of the two OCs in this story that are mine. Gingka also snaps out of it, but in a way that you guys probably aren't going to expect! And also, there's another surprise I've got for you guys. But, as the saying goes, spoilers!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Let me go! Let! Me! Go!"

Those in the group of twelve that were still awake all sighed.

They were scattered around a cabin that Hokuto supposedly lived in. He and Hyoma had left to get some sleep at Hyoma's own home, telling them that there was food in the kitchen, to keep the fire going, and they would have to sleep on the floor.

According to Ryua, they, "could've told us a way to get Flame-Head to snap out of it."

She wasn't wrong. Since they already knew it would be impossible for Gingka to snap out of his trance, they had been taking turns on trying other ways.

Both Misty and Alex had tried throwing cold water on his face. It hadn't worked.

Frieda had snapped her fingers in front of his face. It hadn't worked.

Kimiko had yelled "Snap out of it!" in his ear and then boxed it. It hadn't worked.

Kenta and Yuki had tried talking to him. That hadn't worked.

Benkei had screamed "B-B-B-B-BULL!" in his ear. That hadn't worked, but it did make everyone's ears ring for the next ten minutes.

Tsubasa and Yume (mostly Yume) had tried shaking the chair Gingka was tied up in. That hadn't worked.

Lilian had given him a sucker-punch, which hadn't worked, but had given him a bloody nose.

Ryua had smacked him on the side of his head. You guessed it, it didn't work.

After Ryua had tried, they had all fallen silent, trying to think of ways to get Gingka out of his trance. They we're still trying to think thirty minutes after Ryua tried.

By then, Kenta, Misty, and Yume had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. Tsubasa was nodding off himself. Benkei had also fallen asleep against the wall and was snoring rather loudly. Yuki had his elbow on the table in the middle of the room, his chin in his hand, and looked exhausted. Alex had gotten service on her computer somehow, and was trying to find a list of ways to get someone out of a trance, and kept yawning as she typed. Frieda and Ryua were having a thumb war that they were paying about half-attention to. Lilian was humming "A Jolly Holiday" from Mary Poppins while tapping her fingernails on the table. Kimiko was in the kitchen, looking for a snack. And Madoka was staring out the window at the sky.

Gingka was still struggling to break loose from the rope Lilian had tied around him, and was now shouting that of they didn't let him go, they were going to regret it.

* * *

An hour later, at eleven thirty, Alex had fallen asleep at the table with her head on the keyboard of her shut-off computer and with her jacket hood up over her hair, Lilian was sleepily singing "Sweet Home Alabama" under her breath, Kimiko was still sipping the green tea she had found in the kitchen a half hour ago, and Madoka had fallen asleep with her head against the window. Tsubasa had gotten the case of the yawns from Alex, Frieda had her chin on her arms with her eyes staring at a section of wall, Yuki had borrowed Alex's iPod and was listening to Beethoven's Fifth Symphony (which had repeated itself five times already, and was beginning to make him nod off), and Ryua kept venturing to the kitchen to splash cold water on her face to help her stay awake.

Gingka had fallen asleep himself, with his chin on his chest and duct tape over his mouth. Lilian had put it there when his snores had began to get annoying.

Just as Yuki and Frieda began to drift off to sleep, someone knocked loudly on the door. When no one answered, the someone began to pound on the door.

That woke everybody up. Alex lifted her head off the keyboard and said through a yawn, "Who is it?"

There was no reply. Alex got up, rubbing her aching neck and walked towards the door.

Yume rubbed her eyes and asked sleepily to Tsubasa, "Did someone knock?"

"Yeah, Yume, somebody knocked," Tsubasa replied, standing up. "Alex is seeing who it is right now."

"Oh."

Yume, along with Misty and Kenta, got up off the ground and stretched. Misty stretched her back, muttering, "This is the last time I ever sleep on the floor."

Alex opened the door to see who it was. It was Hyoma.

"Any luck yet?" he asked.

Yawning, Alex gestured a bit wildly over to Gingka. Hyoma looked questioningly at the duct tape.

"He was snoring too loud," Lilian sleepily explained.

"Ah. Anyway, I wanted to deliver a message for someone." Hyoma handed a folded piece of paper to Alex.

"Who's the someone?" Alex asked, taking it.

Hyoma grinned mysteriously. "I afraid I can't answer that question, Alex. See you guys in the morning."

With that, he turned and walked back towards the village.

Alex watched him go, then unfolded the note.

"What's it say?" Kimiko asked, finally finishing her green tea.

"It says, 'Legendary Soldiers: Come to the Green Hades beyblade stadium tonight at midnight, and the last Soldier will be revealed to you. Signed, a friend.'"

"Should we go?" Frieda asked.

"I say we go," Ryua said, coming back from the kitchen. Small drops of water dripped down to the floor from her side bang.

"Wait," Lilian said. "What if it's a trap?"

"A trap?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah, a trap. Remember earlier when Luna, Serena, and that girl Kuro left without a fight? Maybe they did that so we would let our guard down abut them. What if when we get to the Green Hades, they ambush us?"

"Lilian's got a point," Tsubasa agreed. "It could be a trap."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Alex said, taking her iPod and earbuds from Yuki. "How about this: We split up into two groups. The girls, Kenta, and Tsubasa and I will go to whatever the Green Hades is, while Yuki, Yume, Benkei, and Madoka stay here and watch Gingka. Lilian, you can give Madoka your phone so we can stay in contact with each other."

"That sounds reasonable," Yuki commented.

"Good idea, Alex," Madoka said.

As they got ready to head out, Yume hugged Tsubasa and said, "Don't get killed, big bro."

Tsubasa chuckled. "Promise, Yume."

Everyone had to smile at that.

* * *

**The Green Hades**

"Here we are," Kenta said. "The Green Hades."

The stadium was in the middle of a large clearing of trees. The girls looked at the Green Hades stadium in awe. Tsubasa just raised his eyebrows.

"Holy Orion," Alex said. "That's gotta be the biggest stadium I've ever seen."

"You should've seen the Destroyer Dome," Tsubasa said to her.

Frieda said loudly, "Okay, we're here. Are you going to show yourself or not?"

Silence. Then there was a rustle of bushes, and a figure came out of the shadows of the trees across from them.

"I didn't expect you to show up early," the figure said. "Good job, you guys know how to be punctual."

The figure said the last sentence sarcastically.

Alex narrowed her eyes, then she gasped.

"And as for you. Hurting innocent people is disrespectful. If you don't want me to break your beys into pieces, I suggest you get out of here. Now."

"It's the same voice!" she said aloud.

"Same voice as what?" Frieda asked.

"Remember that figure we saw earlier?" Alex reminded them. "It had a female voice that sounds exactly like that figure!" She pointed to the figure across from them.

Everyone racked their brains to remember the voice.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Kenta exclaimed. "So it must be the same person!"

"Good guess," the figure said. It looked up at the sky. "Since the moon is brighter than usual tonight, you'll fully see me in three... two... one..."

The clouds covering the moon parted, and in the moonlight they could fully see the mysterious figure.

The figure was (rather unsurprisingly) a girl about twelve, with pale skin, flaming red hair tied up in a bun, and golden brown eyes. She also had a black headband, with silver lines coming together to form a bird no one could identify. Along with that, she wore a blue short-sleeved jacket, a black shirt underneath it, blue skinny jeans, and black shoes.

"Heeeeey," Ryua said slowly. "This girl. She looks a lot like Flame-Head, except she doesn't have an orange shirt or a blue Pegasus headband. In fact, if it weren't for those two things, plus the fact that she's a girl, she's Gingka's lookalike!"

"What's up with that?" Kimiko asked.

The girl smiled.

"The reason I look so much like Gingka Hagane," she said. "Is because we're related."

Misty's eyes widened. "Related? Then, then that means you and Gingka are..."

"Exactly," the girl said. "I'm his baby sister."

She held out a beyblade for them to see.

The beyblade's face bolt was dark grey, with black lines forming the same type of bird she had on her headband with red eyes in front of a Chinese symbol. There were also light grey words beneath the bird and symbol that spelled out FITHEACH. The energy ring was black with four wings circling the face bolt. The fusion wheel was silver and completely smooth, with no carvings or dents from a previous bey battle. The spin track was a black 105 track, and the performance tip was a black WB tip.

"My name is Kiyono Hagane," the girl said. "And this is Spirit Raven."

* * *

**Back at the Cabin**

"What do you think is happening at the Green Hades?" Yume asked, looking out the window that looked out to the direction the other group had left in.

"Relax, Yume," Madoka said to her. "I'm sure Tsubasa and the others are just fine."

"Meanwhile, we've got a problem of our own," Yuki said, gesturing to the now-awake Gingka.

"Was I asleep?" he asked.

The four people in the cabin said "Yep," in reply.

Gingka began to struggle again.

"Ugh!" Yuki smacked his forehead. "He'll be struggling for the rest of the night!"

"Yeah. There's no way we'll be able to sleep with him doing that," Benkei agreed.

"We can do this, guys," Madoka encouraged. "We've done all the things we already know of to try and snap Gingka out of it. So why don't we try thinking outside the box?"

"Miss Madoka, I appreciate your optimism, but we already tried thinking outside the box." Yuki said. He threw another log on the fire, and began to pace in front of it.

"Actually, Madoka," Yume said. "Not all of us tried."

"Really? Who didn't try?" Madoka asked.

"You."

Madoka began to stutter, trying to think of something to say, but Yume was right. All she had done that night was stare out the window.

"Yume's right," Benkei agreed. "You didn't do anything. Why don't you try right now?"

"Yeah, try," Yuki urged.

"B-but I don't know what to do!" Madoka protested.

Yume thought hard for a moment, saying, "Hmmm..." Then her eyes lit up.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"You've got an idea?" Benkei asked hopefully.

"Yep! I know what Madoka can do!"

"Spill it, then," Yuki said.

Yume went over, pulled Yuki down to her height by way of his elbow, and gestured for Benkei to come over. She whispered something in their ears. Whatever it was made Yuki and Benkei grin.

"That's perfect!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Why didn't we think of it before?" Benkei also exclaimed.

"Think of what before?" Madoka asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling about what Yume's idea was.

Yume, Yuki, and Benkei turned to her.

"Miss Madoka," Yuki began. "Yume's idea for you is..."

"You have to kiss him!" Yume finished proudly.

Madoka's face turned red, and she started stuttering again.

"Think about it," Yume said to her. "It's the only thing we never tried, it's an idea that's outside the box, and plus, it works in all the fairy tales! Come on, Madoka, how hard can it be?"

**Later (One Minute to be Exact)**

Madoka bent down in front of Gingka, who stopped struggling and looked back at her.

"Are you guys watching?" Madoka asked behind her shoulder.

"No."

"Nope."

"Of course not!"

The three of them turned their backs to the two, just in case Madoka looked up. Which is what she did a second later.

Satisfied, Madoka turned back to Gingka, and began to lean closer. Gingka figured out what she was going to do, and leaned his head back until he couldn't lean it back further.

Finally, Madoka leaned close enough to press her lips against his.

As Madoka kissed Gingka, she suddenly felt Gingka kiss back.

They remained that way for several seconds, before Benkei said, "Hey, lovebirds. Break it up already."

They did, with Madoka blushing.

Yuki, Yume, and Benkei ran over to look at him.

"Did it work?" Yume asked. They all looked at him.

Gingka looked back, and said, "Yuki! Benkei! Glad you guys are here. Where am I? And why am I tied up? And why did Madoka just kiss me?!"

"It worked!" Yuki happily confirmed. "It's a long story, Mr Gingka."

Just then, they all heard someone pounding on the door.

Yuki went to open it, then jumped back, crying out.

Serena was standing outside.

Madoka ran over, and asked, "What are you doing here? Are you trying to lure us out so we can be ambushed?"

"No," Serena replied. "I told Luna I was coming here to burn this place down. I'm really here so I can warn you."

"About what?" Yume asked.

"If I don't go back, Luna's going to get suspicious, and when she comes and find out I didn't burn it down, she'll do it herself!"

"What?!" Yuki asked in shock.

"How do we know you won't trick us?" Benkei asked suspiciously.

"You guys have to get out of the house right now, okay?" Serena replied. "I can't explain right now. Just untie Gingka over there and follow me."

They did what she said, and the group of six ran away from the cabin.

"Now that you're out of there," Serena said once they were safe in the forest. "Come with me."

She took out a flashlight, turned it on, and began to walk.

"Where're you taking us?" Yume asked as they walked further into the woods.

"The Green Hades. A girl who looks a lot like Gingka challenged your Legendary Soldier friends to a bey battle."

"A girl who looks like me?" Gingka stopped walking. "Kiyono!" he muttered. "I should've known."

And he took off running in the direction towards the Green Hades.

* * *

**A/N: Friday out. Peace!**


	20. Flashback Battle

**A/N: You know, the summer just flew by this year. And now I have to go back to school, so I won't have as much time to update. But I think I already said I would update on weekends, right? **

**Whateves. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**The Green Hades**

Lilian blinked, and said, "Whoooooooooa, didn't see that comin'."

Kiyono smirked. "So are you going to battle or not?"

"Kiyono!"

The group turned, and Kiyono looked up to see Gingka, Yume, Yuki, Madoka, and Benkei run up to the stadium, with Serena close behind.

"What is she doing here?" Frieda asked, looking at Serena.

"We'll explain later. Kiyono, why are you doing this?" Gingka asked Kiyono. "You could've just revealed yourself earlier!"

"Yeah, but what would be the fun in that?" the younger Hagane asked, rolling her eyes. "Plus, it didn't really look like I was needed."

"Of course you were needed!" Gingka shouted at her. "The girls all tackled me!"

"We had a good reason, Gingka!" Alex butted in.

Kiyono rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Anyway, it's not like you ever came to see me, Gingka. You were too busy with your little training journey. Didn't you do that to try and work off some of the grief? Father always liked you better than me."

Everyone's eyes bulged.

"But I came to Koma two years ago!" Gingka protested.

Now Kiyono just looked mad. "And you were too busy trying to find Galaxy Pegasus to remember visiting your sister, weren't you?"

Gingka's mouth fell open, and he began to stutter. "I... I..."

"Oh, no, wait a second. Are you telling me that it's true?!" Kiyono asked. "Some brother you turn out to be!"

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister, Gingka?" Kenta asked Gingka, with some slight anger. "We would've kept the secret!"

"Yeah, how come?" Madoka asked.

"I'll tell you why," Kiyono said to them. "Because Gingka was too busy becoming stronger and defeating Ryuga to remember that he had a baby sister waiting for him to come back to Koma Village. And you know what's upsetting? HE NEVER CAME BACK!"

"Sis, listen! I–"

"No, you listen. Do you remember what you said before you left? Do you?"

* * *

_Kiyono and Gingka were standing outside Koma Village. _

_"Are you sure you wanna leave, big bro?" Kiyono asked._

_"I do, Kiyono, and I'm sorry," Gingka replied. "But I promise: When I'm ready to come back, I'll come back and I won't ever leave again. I swear." _

_He held up his right pinkie finger. Kiyono smiled, and locked her pinkie with Gingka's. _

* * *

"Do you remember Gingka? Or did you forget it? Or, maybe you remembered it and just decided to not come back!"

"He couldn't have forgotten it!" Madoka protested to Kiyono. "Gingka would never forget something like that!"

"Oh, you think you know him, do you?"

"We know everything about him!" Benkei replied confidently.

Kiyono's eyes narrowed again. "You know nothing," she said. "You don't know anything about Gingka. At least nothing that's important."

"Kiyono, I..." Gingka stuttered again. Then he stopped, and smiled.

"What is he doing?" Kimiko asked.

"Okay, Kiyono. How about this: we have a bey battle right here, right now, and talk that way. How about that?"

"How do I know you won't get carried away by the battle?" Kiyono sneered.

"I won't. I swear." Gingka got out his launcher and aimed it at Kiyono.

Kiyono laughed. "The last time you swore to something, you never kept it."

But she shrugged. "Nevertheless, what the heck?"

She pulled out a black launcher and aimed it at Gingka.

"Be prepared, Kiyono!" Gingka said. "I've got a brand new Pegasus!"

"What a coincidence," Kiyono said. "I too have a brand new bey. 3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

Gingka immediately began attacking. "Go, Cosmic Pegasus!"

Pegasus smashed into Kiyono's beyblade, sending it back.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed. "That's my technique!"

Kiyono smirked. "Oh please. Go, Spirit Raven!"

Raven righted itself, smashed into Pegasus, and sent it back farther than last time.

"She's able to throw Gingka's Pegasus back that far?!" Frieda asked.

"That's amazing!" Misty commented.

"Yeah, but what's with that fusion wheel?"

Everyone turned to see Madoka typing on her computer.

"What do you mean, Madoka?" Yume asked.

"Spirit Raven's fusion wheel is completely smooth, with no indication of her battling at all! Fusion wheels always have some indication of battle history, but this one doesn't have any evidence of past battles!"

"Wow! You've really gotten stronger, Kiyono!" Gingka commented.

"Are you under the impression that compliments will stop me from forgetting you broke your promise?" Kiyono asked.

"Uh, kind of, yeah."

"Too bad, you're wrong. Send 'em flying, Raven!"

"If nothing else," Tsubasa commented. "I'd say she's really holding a grudge against Gingka."

"I guess I would too," Yume said. "I mean, if Tsubasa left after promising he would come back, and he never did, I guess I would know how Kiyono feels."

"But there was a lot of stuff going on!" Madoka defended Gingka. "Of course it would've slipped Gingka's mind that he promised!"

Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Well, everyone in the group that wasn't at the cabin.

"Am I right in saying we missed something?" Ryua asked Benkei.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"I have to say," Kiyono said to Gingka. "This new Pegasus is pretty strong, even for you. But even a bey like Cosmic Pegasus can still have trouble in the Green Hades!"

Sure enough, Pegasus began to slide out of control.

"Pegasus?!"

Kiyono laughed again. "See what I mean? You don't stand a chance, just like all the other times I battled you here! We battled here 100 times, and he never won any of them!"

"Did you count?" Gingka asked furiously.

"Maybe."

"You counted the amount of times I lost!"

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

"Ugh! Another thing that's increased is your cockiness, Kiyono!"

"You don't have any proof of that, do you?"

"The proof is right in front of me! Even Benkei couldn't miss it."

"HEY!"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Alex muttered. She said to Gingka and Kiyono, "Girls, girls! For God's sake, you're both pretty. So GET ON WITH IT!"

"She's right," Gingka said. "So let's just wrap this up and go to bed. Go, Pegasus!"

Pegasus righted itself, then spun towards Raven and smashed into it.

"There is one time I won against you here!" Gingka said to Kiyono. "Looks like you're about to lose again!"

Kiyono gritted her teeth. "Grr! Not, this, time."

She began to yell in effort as Raven pushed back against Pegasus. A black aura burst out around her.

Everyone received a surprise when Kiyono's appearance and clothing changed. Kiyono's hair was now black, waist-length, and had side bangs. A silver circlet with black diamonds ran under the side bang and around her head. Her clothes were now the white Greek toga, and had black arm bracelets.

Then she was back to her regular self. Kiyono smirked at their stunned gazes.

"Well I did say that the last Legendary Soldier would be revealed to you if you came, didn't I?"

"Y-you're the last Legendary Soldier?" Madoka asked.

"Yep. And if you liked that, there's more where that came from."

Kiyono began to scream again, but this time just the black aura appeared in leaping, dancing flames.

"Raven!" she yelled. "Special move! Cry! Of! _Vengeance_!"

Raven's bit beast, which was a black raven with blood-red eyes, appeared. It let out a piercing CAW, then swooped towards Pegasus's bit beast, which had somehow appeared out of it's bey. Pegasus whinnied, rising up on it's hind legs, then disappeared as the beyblade was thrown back.

"Ah! Pegasus!"

"Do you get it now, Gingka?"

Gingka looked up from his struggling bey at his baby sister, who still had her aura, but he could see the fire gleaming in her eyes.

"Do you get why I'm doing this?" Kiyono asked.

"Are you doing all of this just because you're mad at me for not keeping my promise?" Gingka asked.

"Well, yes, but it's not just that. There's something else."

"Man, this girl is dramatic," Alex muttered. Misty heard and elbowed her.

"What else is there?" Gingka asked in confusion.

"Think back, Gingka. Think back to all the times we battled each other while the entire village was watching. Do you remember what happened afterwards?"

* * *

_"Wow, that was amazing, Gingka!" _

_"You really are strong, Gingka!" _

_"Can I battle you next, Gingka?" _

_"Awesome battle, Gingka!" _

"That's all it ever was. Gingka, Gingka, Gingka. No one ever gave any attention to me. Every time we battled, I lost. I was always "The Girl Who Lost to Gingka Hagane" and you were always "The Boy Who Won Against His Opponent." Do you remember that, Gingka? Because I remember you drinking up everyone's praise, and never giving me even a second of attention."

_"Did you see me? I was on fire back there! It was like, whoosh! Pow! Bang!..." _

* * *

"Even Father liked you better than me. And don't say I'm wrong, any old idiot could've read his face and knew it. He even gave you the family beyblade, and left me with Storm Raven EAA4."

Gingka was indeed remembering everything Kiyono was talking about. "Kiyono..."

Everyone was gaping at Kiyono, who was now trying to force back angry tears without giving it away.

"To you, it was probably like I didn't care," she said, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. "But I did! I did care, Gingka! I was jealous of you receiving all the praise, while I never got anything! Even some criticism would've been nice, instead of nothing! That is why I'm doing this. Do you get it now, Gingka?"

Her voice audibly cracked on the last sentence.

"I get it, Kiyono. And, I'm sorry."

* * *

Kiyono looked up at him confusedly. "Huh?"

Gingka was looking right at her with a sort-of sad smile on his face.

"I now understand what you went through. I remember everything, and during those times, I was being an idiot for not giving you even a second of attention. I was also acting like one, too."

Ryua raised her eyebrows. "Another surprise. Not many people can admit they've been idiots."

Gingka smiled wider. "Now that I know something about you that I didn't know, I'll share something with you: The reason I acted like an idiot was because, I was a little jealous of you."

Kiyono raised her eyebrows in shock. "Jealous of me?"

"Yep. Sure, Father was giving me the family beyblade, and it's understandable why you were jealous of that, and sure, I always won when the whole village was watching, but like you said, I never knew you were jealous. You were always so happy and free, Kiyono, and never acted like a sore loser. You never acted like you were jealous, either, or like you were embarrassed to lose while the entire village was watching. Even the biggest sourpuss on Earth would've cracked a smile if he was around you.

"Along with that, you have a bey that's entirely your own. Storm Pegasus was already used by generations of our family, so technically it was never entirely mine. You on the other hand, had a bey given to you that no one else in the world owned."

"It's true," Alex piped up. "The Raven beyblade has never been seen by anyone before on the world."

"See?" Gingka continued. "Your bey is original. People already know about Pegasus beyblades, but they have yet to learn about Raven beyblades.

"That's why I was a little jealous of you, Kiyono."

Kiyono was struck dumb with shock. While the two Hagane's had been talking, their beys had stopped hitting each other and were just spinning about a foot away from each other.

'Its true,' she thought. 'While I was following them around the world, I noticed a lot of people with all kinds of beyblades, but I never saw anyone with a Raven beyblade. Spirit Raven is a completely original beyblade.'

"You okay, Kiyono?" Gingka asked. Kiyono snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Then I guess there's no need to battle anymore."

"No, there isn't."

Everyone grew shocked as brother and sister called back their beys. Then they walked around the stadium until they met up in the middle of their paths, and just stared at the ground instead of at each other.

"I guess I should say I'm sorry, too," Kiyono finally said. "Looking back, I guess I was just mad at you for everything that ever happened before you left."

"It's okay, Kiyono," Gingka replied. "And by the way, I was thinking about you, you know. I thought about you every day. The reason I didn't stop to see you when I came to find Galaxy Pegasus, was because I was worried about what you would say when I told you Father was alive."

Kiyono's eyes grew wide. "He's alive?"

"Yep, and waiting in Metal Bey City for us to contact him."

"Oh."

The two of them stared at the ground again.

Then, without warning, Gingka grabbed Kiyono and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you," he muttered.

Kiyono squeezed him a little tighter. "I missed you too."

Behind them, everyone smiled at the two.

"There's just one more thing I want to say," Kiyono said. Gingka let her go, asking, "What?"

Kiyono grabbed Gingka by the front of his shirt, then slapped him repeatedly on the cheek. In between slaps, she said something to him.

"Never." Slap. "Leave." Slap. "Me." Slap. "Again." Slap.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was rather random. Oh well.**

**Also, I just wanted to inform you guys on one more thing: All the times Kiyono won at the Green Hades was when Gingka and Kiyono were battling without anyone watching. **

**Anyway, school starts in T-minus three days, and I am not very happy about that. -starts crying- I don't wanna go back to school! **

**Yuki: -awkwardly pats shoulder- Um, there, there? **

**Madoka: -sighs- Anyway, Friday also wanted to say that she hopes you guys weren't too confused by all the flashbacks. Also to please read and review. **

**She also wants to say that she saw the movie 'Ghostbusters' at AMC Theaters last night and it was awesomer than seeing it on a TV screen and that she recommends it if you guys are ever on Netflix. **

**Yuki: I don't think 'awesomer' is a word. **

**Me: -suddenly pulls myself together- I made it up. **

**Yuki: Well, un-make it up.**

**Me: Okay, what's with the 'Saving Mr. Banks' moment? Oh well. **

**Friday out. Peace. **


	21. Serena's Story

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 21!**

**The first week of school is over, and I'm already loving it!**

**So sorry I didn't post this on Saturday. I had things to do that made this story slip my mind.**

**I also made a small change to my pen name, so I'm going by Gryffyn again. My new pen name is Gryffyn Addams, which I think is a good one.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The gang (and Serena) was camping out at the Green Hades. They were mostly just sitting and talking, since none them were tired anymore. Gingka was sitting in between Madoka and Kiyono, with an arm protectively around Kiyono.

"So, did Madoka actually kiss me?" Gingka asked Yuki.

"Yes, Mr. Gingka. She did."

Alex, who hadn't been told this yet, spluttered into a hysterical laughter and almost fell into the Green Hades. Kimiko and Ryua joined in, but not so hysterically.

Madoka blushed. "Shut up, you guys!"

Alex got over her laughter, and said, "Sorry, Madoka, it's just that I never really expected you out of everyone possible to fall for Gingka. Uh, no offense."

**(Dude, I have got to get my groove back on this story.)**

Alex suddenly saw something on Benkei's back, and reached over saying, "Hey, Benkei?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your back?"

Kiyono suddenly looked uncomfortable as Alex pulled the thing off of the back of Benkei's shirt and examined it before announcing, "It's a bug!"

Gingka looked over at Kiyono. "Kiyono? Are you okay?"

Kiyono gulped, then said, "Yeah, that might've been me who put it on there."

"You bugged me?" Benkei asked furiously, and grabbed Kiyono by her jacket collar. "You put a bug on me? Is that what you did?"

"Um... yes."

Benkei was probably going to clobber Kiyono if Gingka hadn't stepped in.

"Benkei, put her down," Gingka told him. When Benkei didn't move, he narrowed his eyes and said, "Put. Her. Down."

Fearfully, Benkei put Kiyono down on the ground. Everyone was amazed by how intimidating Gingka looked.

"Do that again," Gingka said to Benkei. "And you won't be launching Bull any time soon after that. We clear?"

"Uh, crystal."

"Good."

Then he was back to his regular old self.

"Kiyono," he said. "Can you tell us why you put a bug on Benkei?"

Kiyono fidgeted, then finally said,

"Okay, I'll tell you. I was under orders from Hokuto to follow you guys around the world as you searched for the Legendary Soldiers. I had to put the bug on Benkei because it was the only way I could think of to listen in on you guys."

"You were eavesdropping on us?!" Benkei asked furiously. He was about to grab Kiyono again, but Gingka shot him a Don't even think about it glare and he stopped.

"Yes, I was eavesdropping on you guys, but I needed to know what you guys had found. It would take too long for me to track you down, since you guys were always in big cities and there were so many locations to choose from. Bugging you was my only option."

Frieda remembered when she had seen that figure in the fog back in Venice.

"Oh! Were you that figure I saw back in Venice?" she asked Kiyono.

"Yep. I was able to track you guys down through the bug."

"But that still doesn't explain why Serena's here," Ryua said, turning to the blader.

"I don't trust you," Benkei said to her, trying to be intimidating.

It didn't work. "You don't scare me, Fat Boy." Serena said.

"You're with the bad guys," Benkei shot back.

"I was."

"You still are, and this could be a trap."

"Oh please. If I had wanted to trap you guys, I would've done it while Hagane Boy and his sister were battling each other."

"Girls, girls," Lilian said to them. "Benkei, just shut up for once. Serena, tell us everything and for the love of God be truthful."

Serena took a deep breath, and began.

"It's been coming to me for a while. When I agreed to work with them, it was because I live in Arizona and have no idea at all about my parents. I just wanted someone to, you know, actually care about me. I also wanted to have friends, cause I didn't have any back in Arizona."

"That's just like Chris," Gingka commented.

"But recently, I've been questioning on whether or not who I'm working for is actually doing the right thing. He's been following you guys ever since you left Japan, and you always seemed like you wanted to get rid of the Queen, not have her destroy the world.

"I finally decided to quit by running away and never coming back. The star that was found in the village we're near gave me the perfect opportunity. So when Luna, Kuro, and I made camp about a mile away from the village, I told them I was going to go scout out the area, and ran over to here. I saw her," she pointed to Kiyono. "Waiting for you guys to come, so I looked in the woods until I found you, then traced your footsteps back to the cabin you were staying in. Since I had heard Luna and Kuro talking about burning down the cabin, since they obviously knew your location, I decided to go and warn you.

"I realize what I did was wrong, seriously wrong, and I'm sorry. But I want to help you guys get rid of the Queen, I swear. If you guys don't want me around, I understand."

With that, Serena stood up, and began to walk away from them. She went into the forest and leaned against a tree while they discussed what to do."

"I say we kick her to the curb," Benkei said. "She's with the bad guys. She could be telling Luna and Kuro where we are right now."

"For once, Benkei," Ryua said. "You may be right. I don't think Serena should come with us."

"I think she should," Alex stated. "She said she was telling the truth, so I think we should give her a chance."

"I agree with Alex," Frieda said. Yume, Tsubasa, and Misty nodded in agreement.

"But we don't know anything about this girl!" Ryua argued. "Arizona," she snorted. "Yeah, right. Where's she live, the Grand Canyon?"

"But Ryua, think about this," Alex argued back, and lowered her voice. "She used to be working with who we're against. Maybe she knows where the Queen is buried."

"Plus, Benkei," Lilian piped up. "No offense intended, but I think you should stop think about what Kyoya would do, and start thinking by yourself."

Benkei opened his mouth, then closed it a few seconds later, looking defeated.

"You're right." he muttered. "Fine, I'll let her come."

Serena looked very glad that she was coming with them.

"Thanks, guys!" she said, looking very happy. "I never want to see Luna or Kuro ever again."

"Sorry," a voice said, that they all knew very well. "But it looks like you'll be seeing us, traitor."

They all slowly turned around, looks of dread on their faces.

Luna and Kuro were standing behind them, their figures dark against the sun rising behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, it's a cliffhanger!**

**I promise, I will post the next chapter next Saturday!**

**In other news, the eighth grade band (which I am in) is going to play with the high school marching band this Friday, and guess who's going? Yep. Me!**

**Friday – I mean Gryffyn :P – out. Peace!**


	22. The Blazing Rage of Gingka Hagane

**A/N: Pre-game show at the high school was awesome!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Luna scowled at Serena. "I thought better of you, traitor."

"You didn't really think we didn't notice you taking a heck of a long time to scout out the area, did you?" Kuro asked her, then snorted. "Pathetic."

"What do you want?" Gingka shouted at them.

Luna's scowl turned into a smirk. "It's quite simple, Hagane. Kuro and I want to take back what's ours. AKA, the three Legendary Bladers of your little group."

Lilian growled. "You two are the most despicable people on the planet!"

"Thanks," Kuro replied. "Now, down to business."

She and Luna whipped out their launchers.

"Either Gingka comes with us quietly," Luna said. "Or we'll make him."

"Why just Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kuro asked. "He's the one who defeated Nemesis, and therefore, the strongest out of all of them. We get just him on our side, and the master will have no trouble resurrecting the Queen."

"And how do you know Gingka wants to come with you?" Yuki challenged. "And anyway, how do you plan to make him to with you?"

Luna's smirk turned into an evil smile. "Like this."

Then she launched Doragon. But she didn't launch it at the stadium. No, she was intending for Doragon to hit one particular person in the group.

"Kiyono!" everyone yelled.

"KIYONO!" Gingka screamed.

* * *

Things were happening in slow motion. Gingka could see Doragon flying towards Kiyono, and the look of terror on her face.

_"When I'm ready to come back, I'll come back and I won't ever leave you again."_

He saw the evil gleam in Luna's eyes, and how Kuro lowered her launcher, watching Diablo Doragon fly towards Kiyono with evil excitement written on her face.

_"I won't ever leave you again..."_

He saw everyone's looks of terror, but no one had more terror written on his face than he did.

Rage suddenly bubbled up inside him at the thought of losing the one person that meant more to him than even beyblade. He felt more rage than he had when he had battled Ryuga for the first time three years ago.

_"I won't ever leave you again..."_

Blood pounded in his ears as he whipped out Pegasus, put it in his launcher, and without even taking aim, he launched as hard as he could.

* * *

Kiyono was bracing herself to feel pain, when she heard clashing metal and opened her eyes.

A dazzling streak of blue light had blazed in front of Doragon, and tossed it aside as if it weighed nothing at all.

A look of furious surprise dawned on Luna's face. "What?!"

"What just happened?" Yuki asked.

Kiyono turned, to see Gingka standing in position, with his launcher still in his hands, and his arm out from his launch. But there was also fury on his face and his eyes were blazing with indescribable rage. All in all, he could've made even Ryuga look terrified. Luna and Kuro both wore expressions of shock, and slight fear.

Misty blinked. "Whoa. Now I know not to mess around with this guy,"

"Got that right," Kimiko agreed.

"The one thing you should never, ever do," Gingka said to Luna, in a voice that probably would've made even Nemesis take a step back. "Is try to make me cooperate by putting my baby sister in danger. You should know by now that if I wanted to, I could make you pay for trying."

Everyone had to hold back a smirk, something they all felt rather ashamed of. But the smirks were replaced by shock at what Gingka said next.

"You know what else I could do? I could make you pay until you killed yourself to make it stop. Because you could beg until you went mad trying to get me to, but I never would stop."

All Kiyono had to do was take one look at his blazing eyes and she knew he meant every single word 100%.

And Kiyono suddenly felt like she was eight years old again, the age she had been when she thought her father had died trying to prevent evil people from stealing the Forbidden Bey. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to be able to do it without feeling ashamed of herself.

But she couldn't.

* * *

Luna seemed to regain her composure, since she smirked. Although it was much smaller than all her other ones.

"Yeah, key word: Could. The master did a full background check on you and showed me the results before he sent me and Serena out to Michigan with Johannes. I know you, Gingka Hagane, and I know that you have never done that to someone, and that you never will, no matter how angry you are. So why don't you put down your launcher and come quietly."

Gingka made no move to lower his launcher, but the blaze in his eyes decreased, until it was no longer blazing rage, but just anger.

Luna was right. He had never done anything like that to someone, and he never would.

"What if I don't?" he asked. Everyone could sense the ice in his voice.

"If you don't, I'll throw out my Ultimate Move," Luna said. "And I'm sure you and you're Legendary Blader friends don't want to feel that pain again."

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to Misty, who was looking at Luna.

"We're at a stadium, aren't we?" she asked. "So how about this: we Legendary Soldiers battle you and Kuro. If we win, then you leave the Legendary Bladers and Serena alone. However, if we lose, then Gingka will go with you quietly."

Half the group (Madoka included) looked at her like she had gone insane. Lilian even voiced her opinion.

"Are you crazy, Misty?" she asked.

Luna and Kuro looked at each other. Then they smiled, and turned back to the group.

"Fine, then," Kuro said. "It's been a while since I used Fernis."

"So who're we versing first?" Luna asked.

The girls gathered in a huddle, deciding how they would battle.

"We never said how we would battle them," Frieda pointed out. "We have to be smart with this."

"So what're we going to do?" Ryua asked.

"Frieda has a point," Misty said. "I only said that we would battle them. I never said how we were going to battle them. We already know to watch out for Luna's Doragon, but what about Kuro? We don't know what her bey is or what it's special moves are."

"And I'm pretty sure they're going to use that to their advantages," Lilian said. Then her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! I know how we can battle them!"

"How?" Kiyono asked.

"There are six of us and only two of them," Lilian reasoned. "If they had more people, then it would just be a regular match. But since it's just them, and they think we're predictable enough for them to win, why didn't we try being unpredictable?"

"Could you just tell us your idea?" Kimiko asked in annoyance. "None of us have gotten any sleep since six o'clock last night."

"My point is, Kimiko, why don't we all battle them?"

The five other girls stared at her, blinking. Then Frieda said slowly, "I think, Lilian, that you may be on to something. We outnumber them at six. So if we all battle them, then there's a chance we'll beat them."

"I think it's a good idea," Ryua said. "But I think we're going to need a strategy for that plan."

"I have the perfect one," Kiyono said. "Two of us can step up, giving them the impression that it's going to be a tag-team battle, then when they all launch, the rest of us can launch in, throwing them off. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed on that plan.

"So who's going to be the decoys?" Kiyono asked.

"I'll be one," Misty volunteered.

"Me too," Ryua agreed.

"Okay." Frieda put her hand in the middle of the ring. "Let's do this!"

They put their hands on top of Frieda's, then they turned back to Luna and Kuro.

Misty and Ryua looked at each other, then walked up to the stadium and took out their launchers.

Luna raised her eyebrows. "A tag-team battle, huh?" she asked.

She and Kuro looked at each other, then got out their launchers.

"Remember our deal," Luna said.

"We know," Misty said.

Misty & Ryua: 3!

Luna & Kuro: 2!

All: 1! Let it–

Four other voices joined them in saying, "RIP!"

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone seen the 'Dracula Untold' trailer? If not, it's on YouTube and it's great!**

**And, that's pretty much all I have to say for right now. **

**Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	23. Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm, Stayin' Alive!

**A/N: GAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**I hate, hate _HATE_ writer's block! I haven't had any ideas at all for this chapter ever since I posted the last one like, two weeks ago! I also had homework, but that doesn't count cause you always have homework in eighth grade!**

**-takes deep breaths- Okay, I think I'm cooled off now.**

**I didn't really post Chapter 22 two weeks ago, but that's how it feels when you're a writer. At least, that's how I feel.**

**I did have writer's block ever since I published the last chapter. Normally, I try to at least begin the next chapter after posting the current one, but I had like, no ideas at all for this one!**

**So to try and get inspiration, I read some of the other stories on this website. And eventually, I did end up getting some ideas. There's gonna be a twist in this chapter, just so you guys are warned.**

**The person I have to thank for giving me the inspiration for the twist is GalaxyPegasus14. I read one of her stories, and I started getting the idea for the twist that way. This chapter is going to be dedicated to Galaxy, for giving me the inspo I needed to get me going again. Thanks bunches, Galaxy!**

**I got up early to post this chapter – on a Saturday, may I remind you – because my mom is taking me and my friend to the Renaissance Fair today. I'm so excited, I've even got an outfit planned! And since I'm excited, you guys get an extra-long chapter! :)**

**Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter and thanks again, Galaxy!**

* * *

"RIP!"

Four other beys flew into the stadium alongside Poseidon and Dragonoid. Luna and Kuro tried not to look surprised, but failed.

"What?" Kuro said. "Why are they launching in? This was supposed to be a tag team battle!"

Luna caught on about a minute before Kuro did.

"It's a trick," she breathed.

Kimiko, Frieda, Lilian, and Kiyono ran up to join Misty and Ryua.

"A trick?" Alex asked. Then she raised her eyebrows as she caught on. "Oh! I get it now! They made it look like a tag team battle, but instead the rest of them launched in too!"

Gingka smiled. "Kiyono. That had to have been her idea."

"I have to say," Luna said to the girls. "I'm impressed that you were able to trick us. But it won't be enough. Doragon!"

Doragon sped towards them.

"Let's go, girls!" Lilian yelled. The other five said, "Yeah!"

Kimiko swept out her hand. "Nightmare!"

"Virgo!"

"Phoenix!"

"Dragonoid!"

"Poseidon!"

"Raven!"

The six beys spun in a group towards Doragon and Fernis. They knocked out Fernis easily, much to the disappointment and fury of Kuro.

"Grr! No!" she yelled. But Fernis flew through the air and landed some distance away anyway.

"Hah!" Kimiko shouted to her. "How d'ya like dem apples?"

"Focus on the battle!" Luna yelled. Doragon sent Nightmare flying.

"Aah!"

"Gotcha!" Misty yelled. "Poseidon! Special move, Grand Storm!"

Poseidon appeared out of the bey, and sent a wave of water towards Doragon.

"What did Misty just do?" Tsubasa asked in confusion.

Alex and Madoka opened their computers.

"Misty timed her attack to deploy it when Luna was busy attacking Kimiko," Alex explained. "It's a strategy that's simple, but effective."

"Go, Virgo! Mado Dance!"

Virgo attacked Doragon next.

"Nice moves," Misty complimented Frieda.

"Thanks. Let's try attacking together!"

Frieda and Misty nodded at each other, then they both yelled, "Go now!"

"Let's go, Raven!" Kiyono yelled. "Special move! Crush of Vengeance!"

"Dragonoid! Dragon's Wind!"

"Phoenix! Blazing Fire Ring!"

"Go, Nightmare! Shadow Movement!"

The beys, powered by the special moves, slammed into Doragon. There was an explosion, that made the green glass-like surface crack.

However, when the dust cleared, the girls, and everyone, were in for a surprise.

Doragon was still spinning.

"I can't believe this!" Lilian yelled angrily.

"That should've taken it down!" Misty agreed, just as furious.

Luna smirked. "Did you really think that Doragon would be taken down by stupid moves like yours? No, not stupid. Pathetic. Doragon's strength hasn't even lowered by even a percent."

The girls all exclaimed, "What?!"

Alex looked at her computer. "Holy Orion, she's right. Doragon's strength hasn't lowered since you guys launched!"

"The only reason I agreed to do this," Luna said. "Is because even with your Legendary beys, you still can't defeat Doragon. No one ever has. Doragon was made with the finest of parts, that were guaranteed to make Diablo Doragon invincible! With this bey, I'm stronger than everyone in the world."

"So why are you serving someone if you're the strongest in the world?" Gingka yelled at her.

"The Queen has promised me that when her reign comes to an end, I will take her place. When that happens, I will be the ruler of the world, with Diablo Doragon at my side."

Everyone fell silent at her words.

"But enough of the future. Time to focus on what's happening right now! Doragon!"

Doragon, who had been spinning in the center, suddenly spun to the left. A fierce wind suddenly began to blow, almost knocking the girls back.

"Behold the power of the most powerful beyblade on Earth!" Luna said, and raised her hands. A black aura appeared around her. "Dark move!"

Everyone not battling paled.

"Ruthless Destruction!"

Doragon began to glow black, and the wind grew stronger.

And with full force, it smashed into Poseidon and Phoenix, knocking them out of the stadium. Lilian and Misty were blown off the Green Hades, screaming as they fell.

"Misty!" Alex yelled.

"Lilian!" Madoka shrieked.

Virgo and Dragonoid were next, and Frieda and Ryua joined Lilian and Misty on the ground.

Nightmare and Kimiko were blown away next.

Finally, Kiyono and Raven were the only ones left.

Kiyono was surprisingly standing her ground, holding her arms up over her face to shield it from the wind.

But it wasn't enough to avoid being blown back like the other five.

"Kiyono!" Gingka yelled. He dashed over, and caught her before she hit the ground.

And Luna was just standing there, laughing at the fallen bladers. Her laugh soon became a cackle, until finally, she was laughing an evil, hysterical, and maniacal laughter.

On that early morning, everyone learned the thing about Luna that they should've known ever since they first saw her in Mount Clemens.

She was a complete sadist.

As for the Legendary Soldiers, they were too weary to stand back up. Even Lilian couldn't gather the strength to call Luna a bad word. Luna's laughter bore into their ears like a drill, stamping a message in their brain that wouldn't fade.

_We lost._

* * *

Luna finally stopped laughing, and turned to Gingka, Kenta, and Yuki with an evil smile on her face that would've made even Pluto and Nemesis shiver at.

"Well, they lost," she said. "You guys remember the deal. If they lose, Gingka comes with us quietly."

Gingka had just been standing in shock, watching Luna laugh. Then he blinked and came back to his senses.

"What makes you think I'm going to come quietly?" he retorted. "There's no way I would come with you after you hurt not just my friends, but also my baby sister!"

"You will," Luna said. "Or I'll make you."

Gingka's hands curled into fists. His eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth. His anger was beginning to rise again. Tsubasa, Yume, Madoka, Alex, Serena, and Benkei took a step back. So did Kenta and Yuki.

"G-gingka,"

Surprised, he turned around to see Kiyono weakly lifting her head off the ground. There were scratches all over her face and arms (probably from the stray glass particles that had been kicked up by Doragon's Dark Move), a few strands of her red hair had fallen out of her bun, and her Raven headband was torn in a few places.

Surprised by his own daring, Gingka sent Luna a pleading look. Half of him was wondering why he was even bothering.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Fine. You'll have at least one good memory. But make it quick."

Gingka ran over and got on his hands and knees.

"Kiyono?"

Kiyono's eyes slowly opened, and the two pairs of golden-brown locked.

"D-don't go, Gingka," Kiyono said. "You, you promised, remember?"

Gingka grasped her hand.

"I did, Kiyono, I did. But going with Luna is the only way she'll leave you alone."

"B-but what about today? You remember, right?"

Then with a jolt, Gingka realized that it was Kiyono's birthday. It had slipped his mind until now.

After today, Kiyono would be thirteen.

Then he realized something else:

He hadn't gotten a present for her. He'd been meaning to do it for months now.

_Okay, this is embarrassing._

"You didn't get a gift, did you?" Kiyono asked, stronger than before, but still weakly.

Gingka shook his head. Kiyono tried to smirk, but only succeeded at a clumsy smile.

"It's okay, big bro. I already got what I wanted."

And then somehow, – somehow – Gingka got an idea. A totally crazy one, but there was a chance it could work. His grip on Kiyono's hand tightened.

"Kiyono," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to go with her. I'm going to try and get her to leave. Just to one thing for me."

"Y-yeah?"

"Stay awake. Madoka and the other's will get you back to Koma Village."

"W-what about you?"

Gingka sighed through his nose. "I'll try to meet up with you. If I do, I'm still going to keep my promise, Kiyono. But it's going to have to wait until all this is over. When it is, I'll stay here with you, and I'll never leave again."

Kiyono looked up at him with the look she had given him a lot of times when she was younger. Most of the time, it had been during the time before she was strong enough to pick up a launcher.

Trust.

"Okay."

Gingka locked his right pinkie with hers, then stood up.

"Finally," Luna said. "Took you long enough."

Gingka narrowed his eyes at her, firmly telling himself he wouldn't let rage take over again.

"Do you really think I'm just going to come with you?" he asked.

"Not really. But if you do come, I'll leave your baby sister and her little friends alone."

For a second, Gingka didn't say anything. Then he said,

"You're really ruthless."

"And what does that have to do with right now?" Luna asked, in a tone that suggested she was getting bored with this conversation.

"This."

Then he whipped out his launcher and Pegasus so fast his arms were a blur, and launched.

"Let it rip!"

* * *

Lying on the ground, Kiyono watched Gingka launch Pegasus into the stadium, where Doragon was still spinning.

He had only said what would happen if he got out of this alive. But he hadn't said what would happen if he didn't.

No, he would make it out alive. He always did, didn't he?

Kiyono could still remember the period of time – that truthfully seemed like it had been a hundred years ago – where Gingka, the person she had admired above all others for so many years, didn't have to deal with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But he had dealt with it for three years in a row, now. And there was also that one year where the supposed death of their father had slapped him in the face much harder than Kiyono.

But that was their father. If something happened to Kiyono here...

_I am not going to die!_ Kiyono stubbornly thought to herself. _I'm going to live through this, and I'm going to have children and grandchildren and I'm going to tell all of them about Gingka Hagane, my big brother. I'm going to live!_

I'm going to live...

A black glow suddenly appeared where Raven was lying next to her on her left.

And then, Raven started to spin.

* * *

Lilian finally had enough strength to lift her head, and look around from her position lying in the grass on her stomach. Gingka was battling Luna.

That's when she noticed the feebly spinning Raven next to Kiyono.

"Hey," she said weakly. "Girls? Girls? You might want to see this,"

Kimiko and Ryua evidently had more strength than she did, because they sat upright, groaning and holding their heads.

"Wha, Raven?" Ryua asked. "Why's Raven spinning?"

"How's that even happening?" Kimiko asked.

Frieda and Misty sat up. Lilian found that she now had enough strength to lean on her elbow.

"What's happening?" Frieda asked, holding her head. "Why's Raven spinning?"

Misty looked over at Kiyono, who was watching her bey spin. "Kiyono? Do you know why?"

Kiyono shook her head, but then she seemed to realize something.

"Guys," she said slowly. "I know we're down, but we have to keep fighting to stay alive. Tell yourself you're going to stay alive."

Lilian thought this was crazy, but decided not to question. She thought hard.

_I'm going to live,_ she thought. _I'm going to keep fighting to stay alive until I have enough strength to launch Phoenix again and show this b**** how it's done in Detroit._

An orange glow suddenly emanated from Phoenix, and it started to – very feebly – spin.

The same thing started happening with the other beys. Virgo was glowing green, Nightmare was glowing purple, Poseidon was glowing blue, and Dragonoid was glowing white. They were all spinning feebly, but were slowly picking up speed.

"It's working!" Misty said, audibly stronger than before. She looked down at her hands as she began to glow blue. "Hey, I'm feeling strength again."

"Me too!" Frieda exclaimed, glowing green.

Luna had noticed.

"What's happening?" she asked, stopping her and Gingka's battle. "They weren't supposed to have that much strength!"

"Yeah," Ryua said to her as they all stood up. "Well looks aren't everything."

"How is this possible?" Alex asked in fascination.

"It's not," Madoka said, as they watched the six girls.

By now, their beys were spinning much faster.

But suddenly, they began to glow white instead of their respected colors. The white light consumed everyone. Everyone shielded their eyes, but somehow, the Soldiers were able to see through the light.

A few seconds later, the bit beasts burst out of the beys. But they didn't stay in beast form.

No, they did something that not even Luna had expected.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, I was almost crying while I was writing the scene with Gingka and Kiyono. Yeah, it was that moving. For me, anyway. **

**Anyway, you thought I was going to reveal what happened, didn't you? In a couple words: – laughs like Nelson from The Simpsons – HA HA!**

**You're gonna have to wait a whole nother week before I update again, suckers!**

**And on that note, I'm out. Peace!**


	24. Bey Spirit – Literally

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! Enjoy the twist, too!**

* * *

"Wha, what's happening?"

The question Misty asked was what everyone was coincidentally thinking.

As the bit beasts appeared, they suddenly began to change shape.

"What are they doing?" Frieda yelled, shielding her eyes from the bright light. The rest of the girls shielded their own eyes.

Misty happened to open one of her eyes, and gasped.

"Guys!" she yelled. "Look!"

The girls looked, as the bright light faded. They gasped at what they saw.

Standing in front of them, with the Legendary beys in between their legs, were six figures. There were three boys, and three girls, all of them looking about eighteen in age.

The boy standing above Nightmare had long, black hair with a top section of it tied in a fishtail braid (Lilian claimed later it looked like the hairstyle Legolas wears in Lord of the Rings), a bright purple streak down his hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a black tunic, pants, and boots, silver chain mail tinted in black, and carried a sword on a brown belt. He also had purple wings extending from his back.

The girl standing above Virgo had blonde hair with a bright green streak running down the center, green eyes, and wore a green Greek goddess uniform with bronze lace up sandals. She had a bow in her hand and arrows in a green quiver slung across her back.

The girl above Dragonoid had white hair with a red streak tied in a tight braid, and wore a white tunic, white pants, and brown boots. She also had a chain mail vest that was just silver, a sword sheath strapped to a brown belt, and white wings.

There were two other boys standing above Phoenix and Poseidon. They were similar in appearance and in their clothes, but their colors were different. The boy above Phoenix had orange hair with a flaming yellow streak and had flaming wings and orange tinted chain mail, while the boy above Poseidon had blue hair with a bright blue streak, dark blue tinted chain mail, and no wings. The Phoenix boy had a bow and quiver of arrows, while the Poseidon boy had a dark blue staff.

The last one standing above Raven was a girl, that had black hair with a grey streak, and wore black ninja clothing, black boots, and had a black and grey staff along with black wings.

Gingka called Pegasus out of the stadium, and stared at the boys and girls in shock, just like everyone else.

The boys and girls stood in fighting stances for a second, then looked at each other and lowered their weapons.

"Yūgana," the Raven girl said to the Virgo girl. "It has certainly been a while."

"Yes, it has," the Virgo girl replied.

"Do you know what this means?" the Dragonoid girl said to the other five.

"Why don't you enlighten us?" the Phoenix boy said, smirking. The Dragonoid girl raised a hand to smack his head, then changed her mind and lowered it.

"It means, Kasai, that our bladers have unlocked their full power!" she said.

The six turned to their bladers, and walked over to them.

"Mistress," the Poseidon boy said, helping up Misty. "Are you all right?"

"Um..." Lilian said, but was unable to finish as the Phoenix boy helped her up.

"That despicable girl did not hurt you in any way, did she?" the Nightmare boy asked Kimiko.

"Who exactly..." Lilian tried again.

"We have looked forward to seeing what our bladers looked like," the Virgo girl said as she helped Frieda up.

"Uh, who are..."

"The one who created me certainly knew what he was doing," the Raven girl said to Kiyono. "You battle wonderfully,"

Lilian burst out, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!"

The boys and girls turned to her.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" the Dragonoid girl asked her. "We are your bey spirits."

* * *

The Legendary Soldiers just looked at them, making them look at each other.

"You were too straightforward, Harikēn," the Poseidon boy said to her.

"I can't help that I am like that," the Dragonoid girl defended herself.

"I shall explain then," the Virgo girl said.

Luna seemed to get over her surprise.

"I'm sorry," she said to the six. "But explanations will have to wait until I finish off this Hagane boy."

The six turned to her.

"You are not supposed to interfere," the Dragonoid girl said to her harshly. "Now, I suggest that you leave. Now."

Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave. But I will be back," she promised.

Then lightning flashed, and she was gone.

* * *

**Later – Still at the Green Hades**

"So you said you were going to explain things," Frieda said to the Virgo girl, who was sitting next to her. Everyone was sitting on the ground, waiting for her to start talking.

The Virgo girl sighed. "Yes, I am. But first..."

She made a fist, then opened it to reveal green dust. She turned to the group that wasn't the Legendary Soldiers, and blew it towards them. They started coughing, waving the dust from their eyes, then they suddenly slowly lay down on the ground.

"What did you do?" Kiyono asked her angrily. The Raven girl out a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. Yūgana has only put them to sleep."

"But why'd you do that?" Misty asked.

"Because this is something that only you must here," the Poseidon boy said to her.

"Ask us your questions," the Virgo girl said. "And we will answer them. Truthfully."

"Okay, first." Lilian said. "What are your names, cause I'm pretty sure you have names."

The spirits smiled, and formally introduced themselves.

"I am Furatio, spirit of Cross Nightmare."

"I am Yūgana, spirit of Earth Virgo."

"Harikēn, spirit of Soaring Dragonoid."

"Kasai, spirit of Blazing Phoenix."

"Kōzui, spirit of Aqua Poseidon."

"Shi, spirit of Spirit Raven."

For a moment, the Soldiers were silent, trying to think of a question. Finally, Kiyono thought of one.

"If you guys can do this, does that mean the Legendary Blader beyblades can do that too?"

Shi smiled. "Watch this."

She turned to the sleeping people, and whistled softly.

"Come out, you three. Our bladers wish to see you."

The beys of Kenta, Yuki, and Pegasus began to glow their respective colors. Their bit beasts came out, then morphed into humans.

Pegasus was a girl, that had flaming red hair down to her mid-back with a side bang that had a blue streak over a Pegasus headband and dark blue eyes. She was wearing black ninja clothing with dark blue edges, and also had sky blue wings, and a smile on her face that reminded Kiyono of Gingka.

Saggitario was a boy, that had bright yellow hair tied like Furaito, Kasai, and Kōzui, orange eyes, and wore a dark orange tunic and pants, brown boots, silver chain mail tinted yellow, and a bow and quiver of arrows. He also had an orange streak running through his hair.

Anubius was (surprisingly) a girl, with shoulder length dark red hair, golden eyes, and a dark blue streak next to a gold streak running down the center of her hair. She was wearing a sky blue blazer, a white polo shirt, a short red tie with a star in the middle, black leggings, and black boots. She was carrying a blue and good staff.

"Well, here we are," Saggitario said to Shi. "Who is it that would like to see us?"

"Our bladers," Furaito said. "Friends, meet the Legendary Soldiers. Aka, our owners."

The three blinked in surprise, then looked over at the girls in surprised interest.

Then, to the surprise of the girls, all three of them bowed respectfully to them.

"It is a privilege to be in your presence," Anubius said once they lifted their heads.

Pegasus looked over at Kiyono and grinned.

"So you are the sister my master is always thinking about," she said to her. "You really were a challenge for me and Master Gingka."

Kiyono and Shi smiled proudly.

"Tell them your names," Kasai urged them.

And they did just that.

"I am Senshi, spirit of Cosmic Pegasus."

"I am Hōno, spirit of Flash Saggitario."

"And I am Kashikoi, spirit of Mercury Anubius."

"I, um, hate to interrupt," Misty said. "But why didn't you guys show yourselves before?"

"We never showed ourselves, because you hadn't unlocked your full power yet," Kōzui told her. "Your full power was unlocked when you took the advice of Kiyono, and told yourselves that you were going to survive. Perseverance was the key to unlocking your powers."

"So really, it is Kiyono we ought to thank," Yūgana said, tuning to Kiyono. "You discovered the secret to unlocking your full power all by yourself, and without even realizing it."

"Your determination to stay alive is what allowed us to come out," Shi said. "You're a wonderful girl."

Kiyono blushed.

The spirits bowed respectfully to her, while the other girls smiled and nodded.

Senshi suddenly got an idea, and smiled. "Yūgana?"

"Yes?"

"Our bladers have never seen us before."

"Yes?"

"So, why don't we wake them up? Then they shall see us."

Kashikoi smiled too. "I have been wanting to see what Master Yuki is like."

Yūgana thought about it, and finally shrugged. She conjured the dust, and blew it at the Legendary Bladers.

They woke up, groaning and holding their heads, and looked around.

"Wha, what was that?" Gingka asked. "Last thing I remember is someone blowing dust at me."

"Me too," Kenta agreed.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, looking around. He caught sight of the spirits, and his eyes widened.

"Uh... Guys?"

Gingka and Kenta looked over at him, then at where he was staring.

The girls and their spirits just smiled at their shocked looks. Senshi and Hōno waved at Gingka and Kenta, while Kashikoi smiled and nodded at Yuki.

The three pairs of eyes rolled to the back of their heads, and they crashed back down onto the ground.

Kashikoi rushed over to Yuki, looked at him, then looked up.

"Did we do something?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N: And another one bites the dust!**

**By the way, I described Kashikoi's hair as dark red, and I know it's really dark brown, but it looks more like dark red to me.**

**Gryffyn out. Peace!**

**Edit: Oh, by the way, just in case you guys were wondering...**

**Furaito – fright**

**Yūgana – graceful**

**Harikēn – hurricane**

**Kōzui – flood**

**Kasai – fire**

**Shi – death**

**Senshi – warrior**

**Hōno – flame**

**Kashikoi – clever**


	25. The Plot Begins to Thicken

**A/N: Don't freak out, people, I'm still alive. I'm ashamed of myself, though. The double post is my attempt at asking for forgiveness. Enjoy the chapters. **

* * *

The first thing Yuki saw when he woke up, was someone looking at him with an expression of concern. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, but someone had taken off his glasses.

The someone grinned, then looked up and said, "He's awake!"

A person that looked like Madoka appeared next to the someone, who looked to be a girl.

"Hey, Yuki!" she said happily. "Good to know one of them's awake! Here's your glasses."

She handed him his glasses, which he put on as he sat up. His head turned in the direction of the someone, the girl, and gasped.

The girl had straight, dark red hair like his own let down to fall at her shoulders, golden eyes, and had a blue streak beside a gold streak running through her hair. She was wearing a sky blue blazer identical to his own, a white polo, a short red tie with a star in the middle, black leggings, and black boots. If it wasn't for the eyes, then this girl could've been his twin.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. "You fainted from shock at the Green Hades."

Looking around, Yuki saw that they were back at the cabin. Gingka and Kenta were still out, lying on mats made out of blankets in front of the hearth. Daylight was streaming through the windows.

"Yuuuukiii," Madoka said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "She said, are you okay?"

Yuki blinked. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. But I just have one question,"

He turned to the girl.

"Who are you?"

* * *

As Kenta's vision cleared, he saw a face peering at him. The face was a boy's, that had bright yellow hair with an orange streak. The boy grinned.

"Good, you're awake!" he said. He helped Kenta sit up.

"DA** IT!"

Kenta looked over to see an angry Lilian with her fist slammed onto a table looking at Frieda, who was sitting back in her chair with a smug smile on her face. A chessboard was on the table between them, and from the looks of it, Frieda had just won.

"Just for the record," Frieda said, checking her fingernails. "I wasn't even trying."

"How is it that you can beat me, but you can't beat Alex?" Lilian asked furiously. Frieda frowned at the mention of her defeat by Alex on the train a couple weeks ago.

Turning from them, Kenta looked over at the boy. The boy was wearing a dark orange tunic, matching pants, chain mail tinted yellow, and brown boots.

Misty looked over, and smiled. "Hey, Kenta! Good to see you awake. That only leaves Gingka."

"Speaking of Gingka," Benkei said from near the hearth. "Is he ever going to get up?"

"Don't worry."

Kenta turned to see a girl with flaming red hair, dark blue eyes, wearing ninja clothing, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yuki talking with a girl who had dark red hair with blue and gold streak, golden eyes, and was wearing everything Yuki was wearing, except for black leggings and black boots.

"He'll wake up soon."

"How do you know?" Kimiko, who was watching the chess game, asked the girl.

"He has been my master for three years now, of course I know," the girl replied matter-of-factly. Then she smiled deviously.

The girl talking to Yuki seemed to realize what the girl was thinking. "Miss Senshi, I know what you plan to do and I'm asking you right now, please don't do it."

"What?" the other girl asked innocently. "I'm just going to pinch one of his pressure points."

She went over to where Gingka was lying, reached behind his neck, and pinched it.

Instantly, Gingka shot up. "Whowhatwherehowwhat?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that.

Gingka's eyes fell on the girl.

Then he asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

* * *

It took a while for everyone to explain what had happened to the three bladers, who the boy and two girls were, and also told them about the six other bey spirits. Surprisingly, the three of them took it well, and allowed the three spirits to return to their beys.

"Okay, now what have you guys been doing while we've been knocked out?" Gingka asked.

"Alex and I have been trying to find out where to go next," Madoka told him. "So far, we haven't found any–"

Suddenly, the earth under their feet started to quake. It quaked for a few seconds, then stopped.

Lilian pretty much spoke for everyone when she asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, this is bad,"

Everyone in the cabin looked over at Alex. She was looking at something on her computer.

"That earthquake just now," she said. "Was the result of a surge of power from an unknown source. And it didn't just happen here, it happened all over the world."

"But where's it coming from?" Gingka asked. "Do you know?"

Alex gave him a _Really?_ look. "Yes, it's coming from Honolulu, Hawaii. Of course I don't know! I just said, it's coming from an unknown–"

Her computer suddenly dinged. She looked at something on the screen.

"I just found out where," she said. "Come and look."

Everyone went over to look at the computer screen. The screen showed a map of the globe, with red circles that gradually got larger coming from somewhere in the northern region of the world, above the United Kingdom.

"The source is coming from one of the islands in the Northern Seas above Scotland, as far from there as you can get. If I could have a little more time, I should be able to figure out how to get there."

"And once you find out...?" Kimiko asked, trailing off.

Silence. Then Gingka finished,

"We'll know where the final battleground is."


	26. The Serpent Shows It's Fangs

**Unknown Location**

The leader of Squad 1 came into the room.

"Sir," he said excitedly. "We've just received word from Squad 13! They've finally uncovered the Queen!"

The man smiled. "Excellent. Gather up our best bladers, and tell then to come to the helipad. I am going to go out there."

The leader bowed, and exited the room.

The man turned to the screen behind him, and said, "Sir, we have found the Queen."

"Excellent," the voice said. "Get over there, I will meet you."

* * *

**Loch Ness, Scotland**

A girl was sitting on a rock on a grassy bank that lead to the shores of Loch Ness. All we can see are her brown eyes.

* * *

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

"You sure we'll be able to get to that island?" Gingka asked Alex as they walked out of the airport. Tsubasa, Yume, and Kyoya had decided to stay in Japan, and Benkei naturally did whatever Kyoya did. Serena had decided to come.

"Theoretically, we should," Alex replied. "But the problem is that there aren't a lot of boats that sail through the Northern Sea."

"And we can't just ask someone to take us there," Madoka piped up. "They'll kick us out before we get a chance to explain."

"The other problem is that the only lake in Scotland that leads to those islands the quickest is Loch Ness, which is like a hundreds miles out of Edinburgh," Alex added. "So we're pretty much stuck in Edinburgh, and there's a slim chance that we'll ever be able to get to that island."

"Hey, at least there's a bey tournament in a few hours," Gingka reminded them. "It's happening here in Edinburgh! We can worry about getting to that island later."

"Well..." Alex said in a thoughtful tone. "There is a chance that someone in Drumnadrochit could take us. But again, a slim chance."

"Drumnadrochit?" Gingka repeated. "Is that in Edinburgh?"

"Drumnadrochit is nearby Loch Ness, Gingka," Frieda said in an _I don't believe_ _this_ voice. "Even I know that."

"So maybe we could find someone in Drumnadrochit to take us!" Gingka reasoned.

"It's possible," Madoka said. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Ssso why am I ssstaying behind, Massster?"

"You are going to Scotland. There's a tournament going on there, and I want you to find those Legendary Soldiers and stop them. If you do not, you will become a sacrifice to the Queen. Am I clear?"

"Cryssstal. I will not fail you, Massster."

* * *

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

"Hello, all you bladers!" the Scottish DJ said. "It's time for Edinburgh's annual bey battle! This year, we're in for a treat, because participating in this battle is the legendary Gingka Hagane!

"All you Scotsmen know the rules! This battle will last two days, with the A Block today, and the B Block and the finals tomorrow! So get ready for some brilliant bey action!

"First up: a girl and her Storm Anubius, Alex Driscoll!"

The crowd cheered as Alex stepped up.

"And her opponent: a boy from Japan with Poison Serpent, Reji!"

Up in the stands, Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka gasped as Reji stepped up. Kenta had a flashback of Reji breaking Saggitario into pieces and growled in anger.

"Who's that guy?" Frieda asked them. The girls were sitting in the row behind Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Yuki, and Serena.

"Aside from the Queen, the most insane person you'll ever meet," Madoka said to her.

"There's a very slim chance Alex is going to win," Gingka said grimly. "Either way, it's not going to be a short battle."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You don't look very tough," she said to Reji.

Reji smirked. "Don't underessstimate me." He got out his launcher and bey and aimed it at Alex. Alex got out her own launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

Alex decided to go for it. "Let's see just how strong this guy is," she thought.

"Go, Anubius!"

Anubius rammed into Serpent, throwing it back.

"And Miss Driscoll goes for the first attack!" the DJ said. "Serpent is helpless!"

"Do it again, Anubius!"

Serpent was thrown back again. Reji stood there, doing nothing.

"Hey guys!" Lilian said to the girls. She was on Alex's computer, breaking down the battle. "Check it out! With strong attacks like those, Anubius is sure to win!"

Misty turned to Gingka saying, "You were wrong, Gingka. This is going to be a short battle. Go get 'em, Alex!" she added in a shout.

"No, it won't," Gingka replied, without looking behind him at Misty.

"Since when were you such a pessimist?" Frieda asked him. "I happen to recall you being the most pumped about the battle."

"Trust me, it won't be a short battle," Gingka turned to her. "I speak from personal experience."

"Ditto," Kenta added.

* * *

**Somewhere Else in the Stands**

The girl with the brown eyes was silently watching the battle. We can now see her face and hair. Her face is pale, and she had red hair with green streaks tied in a low bun, underneath a red-and-green plaid hat with a green pom-pom.

* * *

**Down in the Stadium**

"Ha, I told you you didn't look very strong," Alex said to Reji.

Reji smiled a bit. "And I sssaid not to underessstimate me."

Lilian's smile faded as she stared at the screen. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Kiyono turned to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Serpent's strength," Lilian replied.

"What about it?" Ryua asked.

"Yeah, spill," Kimiko added.

"Serpent's strength hasn't lowered even one percent," Lilian said. "But Anubius's has. By a heck of a lot. Alex was digging her own grave by doing all of those attacks."

"Lilian's right," Madoka piped up. "If Alex attacks one more time, she's going to lose."

Down in the stadium, Alex had noticed Serpent's spin power in contrast with Anubius's spin power. Her eyes narrowed.

"Crap!" she thought angrily. "I'm digging my own grave by attacking him! But how does he still have all that spin power? Is he trying to draw out the battle?"

As if he could read her thoughts, Reji chuckled darkly.

"Now you realize you're losing," he said to Alex. "Doesn't that make you at least a little afraid? Isn't your fear rising within you, consuming you, making your mind go wild with fear?"

"Grr! No way, creep!" Alex shouted at him. "I'm not gonna lose! Go, Anubius!"

Anubius spun against the stadium, and built up some spin power by way of the extreme flat performance tip. But as Anubius went for another attack, Serpent suddenly attacked it, then again and again.

"What?!"

"And Serpent suddenly attacks! It looks like the tables have turned on Miss Driscoll!"

Alex gritted her teeth. "Grr! I won't lose!"

But she couldn't help but feel as if a mysterious fog was surrounding her, floating all around, and giving her an uneasy feeling that she couldn't shake off no matter what she tried. And when she tried to think straight, she found that she couldn't. And it seemed to take a lot of strength to keep fear from rising. As if he knew what was going on with Alex, Reji chuckled darkly again.

"Your fear is rising, isn't it?" he asked. "Rising, rising, and close to consuming you! Admit it, you're afraid! In fact, you're just as afraid as you were two months ago!"

Alex suddenly remembered what she had gone through during school. She remembered perfectly. She had been afraid of the jocks and the popular girls that thought they were so great, and the times the jocks had pushed her down in the hallways, scattered her books and binder around the hallway making her late for class, and how everyone would laugh and not help her pick up her things. That was how it had been for her; the girl with the highest IQ in school, with no friends to stick up for her, the girl who had gotten close to crying on multiple occasions, and who would've been pitied by everyone else if they hadn't been too busy laughing at her.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Frieda asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her?" Kimiko also asked.

Gingka didn't reply to either of them.

"Gingka, if you don't tell us right now, I'm going to punch your lights out!" Frieda said to him angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Gingka said hastily. "Reji's using Alex's fear as a weapon against her, making it rise. He's making it so that Alex can't think straight, and therefore can't battle him, making it an easy victory for Reji."

"So he's making it that Alex can't battle?" Lilian repeated. At Gingka's nod, she said furiously, "That little son of a bi***!"

"Although that's crazy," Serena piped up. "You've gotta admire his style."

Lilian turned to her with a raised eyebrow, that somehow made her look scary enough for Serena to avert her eyes upward and start whistling innocently. Nodding in satisfaction, Lilian turned back to the battle.

Her fingers curling into fists, Alex suddenly felt not just fear rising, but anger as well as she realized what Reji thought of her. A puppet.

He thought she was a puppet, huh? Ha!

"Wait a second," Alex thought. "I have to calm down. I can't win if I loose my mind."

So she took a deep breath, and tried to clear her head.

"I need a strategy here," she thought. "I can't go willy-nilly into this battle. Reji obviously thinks he's going to win. Maybe if I... No, that won't work. What if... That won't work either. I can't do anything! I'm going to lose!"

Reji laughed cruelly now. "That's it. Let your fear consume you, more and more!"

A giant green serpent suddenly appeared, and wrapped it's body around Alex. She struggled to get free, but the serpent refused to loosen it's grip on her. Serpent began to spin in light-speed circles around Anubius, so that it appeared to wrapping itself around Anubius as well.

Maybe it was just woman's intuition, or maybe she was being assisted by Yūgana in some way, but Frieda screamed when she saw the serpent wrap around Alex and flailed out her arms.

"What's wrong, Frieda?" Kiyono asked, ducking because of Frieda's flailed-out arms.

"A serpent is wrapping itself around Alex!" Frieda replied frantically. "This guy and Luna could be siblings!"

"I agree on that," Ryua said.

"Yeah," Misty added.

"Ditto," Kimiko added.

"I've never seen someone do this before!" Lilian said, her eyes still on the battle. "I mean, wrapping a serpent around somebody? Who does that?"

"That always happens when you battle Reji," Gingka told them. "Like I said, he uses fear to his–"

"Shut up, Gingka!" the Soldiers said in unison.

Reji laughed. "I thought so. Now come on, let's have a scream. Scream your head off. That's what you want to do, because your so afraid, am I right?"

To Alex's own horror, Reji was right. She was afraid. But she gritted her teeth and stubbornly refused to scream. I am not going to lose to a guy like this! I. Won't. Lose.

"Not, happening," she said through her clenched teeth. "I, won't, lose!"

Reji laughed. "Perseverance. Impressive. However, it's completely unnecessary."

Then he let out a scream of his own, and green appeared around him in leaping flames.

"DARK MOVE!"

The Soldiers, Serena, and Yuki repeated, "Dark move?!" while Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka paled and their eyes widened.

Alex paused in her struggle to get free. "What did you just say?!"

"SERPENT VENOM STRIKE!"

Serpent uncoiled itself around Alex and Anubius, then launched it high into the air.

"Holy haggis!" the DJ exclaimed. "Could this be the end for Anubius?"

"That's exactly what it is," Reji said, smiling maliciously. Serpent continued to smash into Anubius into the air, tossing it higher and higher. Anubius was totally helpless. Cracks appeared as Serpent continued to smash it again and again.

"ANUBIUS!" Alex shrieked, now on the verge of tears. In desperation, she tried to throw out her Special Move. "F-falling Star–"

"Not happening!" Reji interrupted. Serpent smashed into Anubius once more, and the two beys began to fall back into the stadium.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reji laughed.

"ANUBIUS!" Alex shrieked again.

But while Serpent stayed together, Anubius fell apart. Alex could do nothing but watch. The scream she had been about to let out died in her throat, and she stiffened in shock.

The twelve-year-old fell to her knees, shakily breathing, as pieces of Anubius fell around her. The face bolt happened to fall right in front of her, cracked and beaten-up.

"Oh my gosh!" the DJ exclaimed. "The winner is... the winner is Reji!"

Reji caught Serpent, and watched Alex as she fell apart, a smile on his face.

Alex began to sob, shouting, "ANUBIUS!" over and over again. Lilian ran up to the stadium and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex!"

With a cry, Alex pushed her away, down the steps. The other girls caught her before she fell.

"Alex!" Kiyono said, putting her hands up to her mouth. Frieda also had her hands at her mouth.

"Look at Anubius!" Misty pointed. "It got smashed to pieces!"

"You son of a bi***!" Lilian yelled at Reji.

Reji only gave her an insane, lopsided smile, and walked away.

"Excuse me, ma'am's," someone said. The girls turned around to see a worker behind them. "You're going to have to return to the stands," he said. "We'll get your friend."

Both Lilian and Ryua looked like they wanted to smack him on the sides of his head, but Kiyono and Frieda stopped them by grabbing their elbows and leading them away.

* * *

**Up in the Stands**

The girl's eyes were narrowed as she watched Alex continue to sob as workers led her away.

* * *

**Later**

"You sure the room is this way?" Kenta asked Serena as the group of eleven walked down the hallway of the stadium.

"Positive," Serena replied. "Look, it's just up here."

They all began to walk faster as they approached the room where Alex was supposed to be. But they skidded to a stop when they saw someone exiting the room, her hand still on the doorknob.

It was girl, about twelve, that was thin, had cherry-red hair with tropical-rainforest-green streaks tied in a low bun underneath a red-and-green plaid floppy hat with a green pom-pom, and brown eyes. The girl was also wearing a white shirt with a thin, black tie tied by a gold clip around her neck, a red-and-green plaid kilt, black leggings that reached three inches below her knees, and black slip-on dress shoes.

Gingka's jaw slackened as he tried to say something, but only succeeded in saying, "Uhhh..."

Surprised, the girl jumped then turned to see them standing in the hall. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Gingka's open mouth.

"Close your mouth, Gingka," she said in a Scottish accent. "Don't wanna catch flies."

Gingka closed his mouth.

Kimiko blurted out, "Why were you in the room Alex is supposed to be in?"

"I was trying to help her stop crying," the girl replied. "Mind you, it took a while. She cried herself to sleep in the end, though."

"Will she be okay?" Frieda asked worriedly.

"Oh, she'll be fine," the girl replied. "The lass just needs some time to, ehm... recuperate. Pull her wits back together, if you know what I mean."

"And how are we supposed to know you're telling the truth?" Ryua challenged, crossing her arms. "Can we even trust you?"

To her surprise, the girl laughed.

"I suppose you would ask about that... Ryua."

Ryua's eye widened. So did everyone else's eyes.

"How do you know her name?" Misty asked.

"I'll explain later, Misty, when Alex wakes up again," the girl replied.

"Who are you?" Gingka asked the girl, trying to sound threatening.

The girl stuck out her hand.

"Baylee MacDuff. Alex's cousin."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first of all, please don't kill me! Three weeks with no updates... I'm so ashamed!**

**If you want to point fingers, point them at me, cause along with Writer's Block, I also got cases of laziness, frustration, and stress that caused me to not be able to finish the chapters. The frustration came from band, because fifth hour (which is when I have band) is working on pieces we're going to play for our concert in November. One of them is Ukrainian Bell Carol (or Carol of the Bells), and the percussion section keeps messing us up!**

**Another thing was that eighth grade catechism at my church is making Confirmation, and I need 50 community service hours, and I have to write a report on a saint and the seven gifts of confirmation or whatever. That's where the stress is coming from, along with a unit test in math that covers everything we've been working on so far that's this Wednesday, I think. But, anyway...**

**The reason this chapter is longer than the previous chapter is because I wanted to include Reji in this story at some point and just decided to plunk him in here. And I also wanted to write a chapter that's at least a bit scary, since it's Halloween and all that stuff.**

**I think I'm going to include next time's for the rest of the story, cause we're getting pretty close to the end. Here's the first:**

* * *

**Next time...**

"You're Alex's cousin?"

"Alex has done much more than you think during all the traveling you did."

"Finally... the time has come!"

"We need to get to that island before the Queen is fully resurrected."

"Loch Ness is the only route that can get us there the quickest."

"It's not the danger of getting thrown overboard I'm worried about."

"The Loch Ness Monster is nothing but a bunch of unscientific nonsense made up by someone who has beyblades for brains."

"You never know what can happen on Loch Ness."

"What's going on?!"

"Guys, we've got a tail!"

"Hang onto something!"

"Don't let them out of your sight!"

"You don't believe there's something swimmin' around in Loch Ness?"

"What the heck is that?!"

* * *

**A-still-very-ashamed-Gryffyn out. Peace. **


End file.
